<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bunker by RikuAino7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002509">The Bunker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAino7/pseuds/RikuAino7'>RikuAino7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Mystery, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAino7/pseuds/RikuAino7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret within RBW that the two older members of Mamamoo don’t get along. Their fights kept the gossip train going. But one particular fight almost causes the end of the band before it's even started. A strange woman in an even stranger store offers Wheein and Hyejin her services to them. She will make Byul and Yongsun bond, all she needs is a bit of magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you two cannot get along, you’ll not only be killing your own careers, you’ll be killing Hyejin’s and Wheein’s too!” The CEO of RBW screamed at them across the meeting room table. </p>
<p>Yongsun looked down at her fingers in shame. She knew better than to pick fights with her band mate, but the woman next to her just infuriated her that much that she couldn’t help it. She spared a glance to Byul and saw that the younger woman was angrily glaring at the wooden table in front of them. </p>
<p>It started out like it always did. Yongsun said something Byul deemed unnecessary, Byul said something back and before they knew it, arms and legs were flying in every direction. If it wasn’t for the two maknaes of the group desperately pulling them apart, one of the two could have gotten seriously hurt. </p>
<p>The CEO found out about it and was furious. He personally called them both in for a meeting to discuss their recent behaviour and ended up getting so angry at the two of them, he just started screaming in the end. To him, Mamamoo were destined for big things, he knew they’d take RBW the extra step forward to become one of Korea’s biggest record labels. The only thing standing in his way were these two acting like spoilt children. </p>
<p>“Get out of my sight!” He flicked his wrist at the two women and turned his back on them. “The next time I see you two, you better be best friends!”</p>
<p>Yongsun quickly scurried to her feet and headed straight through the door. Byul was hot on her tail behind her, but made no attempt to talk to the older member. In Byul’s eyes, Yongsun started it. In Yongsun’s eyes, Byul started it. It was a childish back and forth between them constantly and it wasn’t just the CEO that was fed up with them. </p>
<p>Hyejin and Wheein avoided them like the plague. Apart, they were both hilariously entertaining, but together? Together they were a ticking time bomb, one wrong move and they’d both explode. </p>
<p>The two maknae’s were playing a game on their phones when the other two entered. There was still bits of cereal crushed into the carpet from when they fought earlier. Wheein tried her best to clean it, but it was looking like it would be a permanent fixture within their room. </p>
<p>Yongsun looked as though she was about to breakdown. She cleared her throat and announced quietly that she was going for a shower. Byul didn’t even spare a glance at her as she threw herself down on the couch and took out her phone. </p>
<p>Hyejin grabbed a nearby piece of paper, rolled it up and tossed it at Byul’s head to gain her attention. </p>
<p>“What?” Byul asked, her voice didn’t sound as strong as she would have liked. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Hyejin whispered as though Yongsun could hear her through the bathroom wall. </p>
<p>Byul angrily sat up and put her phone away. “They said if we can’t get along then we’re killing our careers and that includes yours.” </p>
<p>“Why can’t you two just be friends?” Wheein almost angrily snapped. </p>
<p>“I want to!” The older woman held her hands up. “It’s her! She’s the one who says nasty things to me and I just retaliate.”</p>
<p>“Then stop retaliating!”</p>
<p>Byul stood up. “So I’m the bad guy? Not the person who’s spewing venom in the first place?” </p>
<p>“You’re both the bad guy.” Hyejin stood too. “You two need to sit down and properly talk to one another.”</p>
<p>“I agree.” Wheein jumped up. “Otherwise this is the end of us before we’ve even started.” </p>
<p>Before Byul could even think of a reply, both maknae’s were out of the door and let it shut loudly behind them with a slam. Now that she was alone, she finally allowed her emotions to take over. She screamed as loud as she could until her throat hurt. </p>
<p>Hyejin and Wheein headed outside to grab some food. They were so sick of watching them two fight. At the start it was funny, but now it was worrying and extremely annoying. It was as though there was something deeper than just hatred that was effecting them. </p>
<p>They sat down in a nearby McDonald’s and slowly munched on their meals. They didn’t want to eat too quickly otherwise they’d have to go back home and face those two too soon. Hyejin even bought them both an ice cream each just so they could stay in McDonald’s a little longer. </p>
<p>Unfortunately though, they were quickly running out of excuses to stay inside the warm McDonald’s and soon headed back in the direction of the dorms. They walked hand in hand through the busy streets until a strange pull forced them both to stop in their tracks. </p>
<p>A strange storefront caught their eyes. They’ve walked passed this street hundreds of times before but they’ve never seen this store. It was lit up like New Year’s Eve with all sorts of purple fairy lights dangling from the windows, there were purple curtains draped across the threshold and dark red carpets on the floor. </p>
<p>Wheein couldn’t help but head inside whilst pulling Hyejin along. She had to find out what this shop was for. As soon as they entered, the front door slammed shut and they both let out a small scream. </p>
<p>“Don’t be scared.” A woman clad in a deep purple hanbok smiled at them. “Come, sit.” </p>
<p>It was as though neither girl had control over their legs as they walked over to the round table and sat down. As Wheen familiarised herself with the room, Hyejin’s attention was caught by a crystal ball sat casually in the middle of the table. </p>
<p>“Are you a psychic?” Hyejin asked the woman. </p>
<p>The woman seemed to think about it for a few seconds before answering. Her teeth shone like the stars as she spoke. “Sort of.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why we’re here.” Wheein mumbled embarrassedly. </p>
<p>“You’re here because you have a problem.” The woman answered. “But the problem doesn’t lie with you two. It lies with two others.” </p>
<p>Hyejin sucked in a sharp breath. How on earth could this woman have known this? Was she a part of RBW? Was she a journalist? </p>
<p>“Who are you talking about?” Hyejin asked skeptically. </p>
<p>“The sun and the moon are fighting. But they must over come their differences in order to flourish.” The woman stood up. “They compliment each other, the lunar gods and the solar gods. Together they are powerful but apart they are just ordinary.”</p>
<p>Wheein watched as the woman opened a drawer and pulled out a book. Hyejin watched as the crystal ball became cloudy, as though there was a storm brewing inside. </p>
<p>The woman slammed the book on the table and both girls jumped at the sound. She grinned at the terrified expressions on both girls faces as she turned the pages in her book. </p>
<p>“I have the solution to your problems.” She said as she stopped on a page. “You must bring them here to see me tonight. I will heal the friendship between the moon and the sun.” </p>
<p>Both girls found themselves slowly nodding at the woman. They stood up on shaky legs and walked out of the store slowly. They walked back to the dorms in complete silence. After seeing the scene that greeted them, they knew they had to listen to the strange woman. </p>
<p>Byul was yelling again and Yongsun waved her arms in exasperation. Something had happened whilst they were gone, something big enough for them to start another screaming match. </p>
<p>Wheein headed straight to Yongsun to calm her down whereas Hyejin went to Byul. Both unnies glared at one another, but were forced to look into the eyes of their maknae’s. </p>
<p>“Please stop fighting.” Wheein pleaded with Yongsun. </p>
<p>“We can’t handle much more of you two.” Hyejin rested her forehead against Byul’s. </p>
<p>The older members glanced down at the two younger members and nodded sadly. Wheein took Yongsun’s hand and lead her to the door and Hyejin copied her with Byul. They took both members out into the cool air and straight back to the mysterious storefront. </p>
<p>“Why are we here?” Byul asked as she eyed the shop skeptically. </p>
<p>“This woman is going to help you both.” Wheein answered. </p>
<p>Hyejin nodded. “She’s a psychic.”</p>
<p>“Psychic? More like psychotic.” Byul snorted. “I mean, who needs this much purple?”</p>
<p>The maknae’s rolled their eyes in tandem and pushed their unnies into the store. Before they could head in themselves, however, the door slammed shut and locked. </p>
<p>Neither Yongsun nor Byul could hear the screams of Wheein or Hyejin as they walked deeper inside the store. They couldn’t hear the pounding on the door either. All they could hear was a song playing in the distance. </p>
<p>“Come, my children.” A woman greeted them. </p>
<p>Both Byul and Yongsun glanced at one another before sitting down opposite the woman. The woman looked like a Disney witch dressed in a traditional hanbok. Her grin was wide and her teeth sharp. In short, she looked terrifying. </p>
<p>“The sun is angry.” She said pointing at Yongsun. “And so is the moon.” She continued as she shifted her finger over to Byul. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m angry.” Byul spat out. “I’m angry because she keeps trying to get a rise out of me and then makes me look like the bad guy.” </p>
<p>“That’s not true.” Yongsun laughed bitterly as she folded her arms across her chest. “You take things I say the wrong way and you make yourself the victim.” </p>
<p>“Do you see what I mean?”</p>
<p>“No she doesn’t, because you’re chatting bullshit.”</p>
<p>“I’m not chatting anything! You’re just a complete bitch.”</p>
<p>“Oh and you think you’re not? Even the bullies at my school never made me cry as much as you do!” </p>
<p>“I don’t make you cry. You make yourself cry just to make it seem like you’re the victim.”</p>
<p>“Enough!” The woman yelled. “You two are clearly in need of some sort of bonding activity. You need to learn how to like each other, how to work together and most importantly, you need to understand one another.”  </p>
<p>Byul scoffed. “Yeah, good luck with that.” </p>
<p>The woman stood up and opened her book. She turned to the relevant page and began chanting. Both Byul and Yongsun shared a look and was startled when a fist slammed down on the table. </p>
<p>“You must leave now.” The woman yelled. </p>
<p>Yongsun gasped loudly as the woman’s eyes turned completely black. Byul stood up and backed away from the table with the older woman just behind her. </p>
<p>“You will be back here soon.” She approached them slowly. “And when you are, you will be bonded in ways you didn’t think were possible.” She opened a door. “Leave.” </p>
<p>Both girls ran from the room and bolted out of the front door of the shop. Byul’s foot slipped on something slimy and she fell straight to the floor. She expected to have fallen straight onto the concrete of the streets of Seoul, but instead she landed on soft mud. </p>
<p>Yongsun looked around them. They were in a wet and cold forest. The moon was hidden behind angry looking clouds as rain began to pour down onto them. Yongsun turned back around and lifted her hand to try and grab onto the door handle, but all that was there was a tree. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Byul groaned as she stood up. Her white outfit now covered in mud. </p>
<p>“Wheein?! Hyejin?!” Yongsun screamed but to no avail. They were alone. </p>
<p>A flash of lightening illuminated their surroundings and Byul noticed a door a couple of meters away. She pointed it out to Yongsun and they sprinted as fast as they could. The older woman slipped a few times on the muddy ground, but was helped to her feet by Byul. </p>
<p>The metal door was thankfully unlocked and Byul wished a mental thank you to whomever left it open. She wrenched the door wide enough for both of them to fall inside and closed the door behind them. Using her hands to feel for any sort of light switch, she eventually found one and illuminated the room. </p>
<p>They were in a sort of bunker. A storm bunker, perhaps? Or maybe a World War Two bunker? Or even a nuclear bunker? They didn’t know and they didn’t care to know either. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Byul asked, more to herself than to Yongsun but the older woman answered anyway. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Yongsun shrugged. </p>
<p>“You saw that though, right?” Byul waved her arms around causing water droplets to fall all around the room. “We were in that freaky woman’s shop, her eyes turned black and now we’re in a fucking forest.” </p>
<p>Yongsun sighed. “I saw exactly what you saw.” </p>
<p>Before either of them could respond a blinding light suddenly flashed through the room and the entire place began shaking violently. Both girls dropped to the floor and cradled their heads in their arms. </p>
<p>But as quickly as the shaking began, it stopped. Yongsun was the first to stand up. </p>
<p>“Do you think that was an Earth quake?” She asked. </p>
<p>“Must have been. Either that or someone’s bombed Korea.” Byul shrugged and got to her feet. </p>
<p>“Open the door, I think the rain’s stopped.”</p>
<p>Byul nodded and proceeded to open the metal door back up. The sun was shining down on them and it almost blinded them both. The younger of the two looked around and sighed as she stepped out of the bunker. </p>
<p>“We’re still in the forest.”</p>
<p>Yongsun also stepped outside and shook her head. “This isn’t a forest.” She said. “This is a jungle.”</p>
<p>The door to the bunker slammed shut loudly and shimmied away until it disappeared. Byul tried to jump on the door as it faded but instead fell straight through it and onto something hard. </p>
<p>“Is this an egg?” Byul asked as she stood up. The egg was almost as big as her. </p>
<p>Yongsun didn’t get the chance to reply as an almighty roar made them both cover their ears and cower slightly. The owner of the roar was quickly making their way to the two girls. It’s head was just about visible over the tree lines. </p>
<p>“That’s a fucking dinosaur.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Jurassic Period</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a TW for this chapter. Just because there’s blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s a fucking dinosaur.” </p><p>Another ear splitting roar erupted from the giant scaled dinosaur. It’s head was bigger than Byul’s family home and it’s teeth looked sharp and strong enough to crush them both with one bite. </p><p>“Look at its little arms, it’s a T-Rex.” Byul looked on in awe. </p><p>Yongsun yanked Byul’s arm away from the gaze of the huge Tyrannosaurus Rex. “Stop gawking at it and run!” She yelled. </p><p>They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They jumped over fallen tree trunks, slid under overgrown bushes and even swung on a vine to avoid falling into a pit. Byul made Tarzan noises as she swung on the vine causing Yongsun to whack her shoulder to shut her up. </p><p>Eventually they came to a stop near a small clearing and they both slumped against a nearby tree. Byul felt her lips begin to crack as her throat screamed out for water. She looked over at Yongsun and almost yelled out, “When the fuck did you get changed?” </p><p>The older woman looked down at herself and squealed. Her chest was covered in some sort of brown bear like fur as was her waist and thighs. It was as though she was wearing a furry mini skirt and crop top. Her feet were bare and covered in dirt. </p><p>Yongsun glanced over at the younger woman and scoffed. “You’re one to talk, look at you!”</p><p>Byul also took a small gander at herself and groaned as she found herself to be wearing the exact same garments of clothing as Yongsun. The only difference was the colour. Yongsun’s was brown, Byul’s was grey. </p><p>“I had expensive Nike shoes on.” The taller of the two moaned. “I saved up for months to buy those.” </p><p>“Byul, what’s going on?” Yongsun asked desperately. She knew the younger woman wouldn’t be able to answer, but she asked anyway. </p><p>“Yongsun,” Byul sighed, “I’m experiencing this at the exact same time as you are. Why do you somehow think that I know more than you?” </p><p>“It was a rhetorical question!” </p><p>The taller woman huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. “Well, rhetorical your questions to someone else!” </p><p>Yongsun could have screamed in frustration at how annoying Byul was being. If she could throw the younger woman back into the jaws of that T-Rex she would. She’d regret it afterwards, but right now she wouldn’t even hesitate. </p><p>Instead of planning Byul’s untimely death, Yongsun looked around. “We need to find water.” </p><p>“And food.” Byul agreed. “I’m starving. My stomach thinks that my throat’s been cut.” </p><p>“Wishful thinking.” Yongsun grumbled as she began to walk away. </p><p>Byul stared at the brunette’s back and cleared her throat to gain her attention. Yongsun turned around slowly and glared at the younger with so much contempt that Byul was sure if looks could kill, she’d be a little puddle on the floor by now. </p><p>“You’re going the wrong way.” Byul said simply. </p><p>“How can it be the wrong way? We don’t know where we are.” </p><p>“We need to go uphill to find a stream.”</p><p>“No, we need to go downhill to find a lake or a watering hole.” </p><p>“No, trust me. I’m great at navigating.” Byul bragged. “I played the first Assassin’s Creed and only got lost a handful of times.” </p><p>Yongsun could feel herself growing more and more frustrated at Byul’s insistence that she was right. When she was in school, they took a survival class in the woods some time during her last year. The instructor clearly told the class that if you’re ever lost in a forest you must go down hill to find a water source. </p><p>“Byul, you’re going to get us killed.” Yongsun rubbed her temples. “Why can’t you just believe me?”</p><p>“Because you’re the one that’s going to get us killed!” Byul threw up her hands in exasperation. “If you don’t want to come with me, then don’t!” </p><p>Yongsun growled lowly as Byul pushed past her and stomped away. She glared at the back of the raven haired woman’s head as she stopped, turned and marched back over to her. </p><p>“I went the wrong way.” She mumbled as she once again barged past Yongsun and headed uphill. </p><p>The older women rolled her eyes and proceeded downhill. If Byul was going to let her stubbornness overtake her and get her killed, then Yongsun wants no part in it. Right now, the brunette couldn’t care less if Byul was off to dig her own grave. If she wants to be reckless to save her own ego, let her. </p><p>In next to no time Yongsun found a small watering hole with a little waterfall. She sighed at the pure beauty of it before dipping her feet in the water and cleaning off the dirt. The water was so clear and so blue, Yongsun almost forgot where she was. </p><p>Carefully, she walked through the water and towards the peaceful looking waterfall. She clasped her hands together, gathered as much water as she could between her hands and drank to her hearts content. The water wasn’t as cold as the ones in her fridge at home, but it was still very refreshing. </p><p>She shook her head once more at the stubbornness of Byul. If she would have just listened to her, they’d both be here under the waterfall enjoying a nice soothing drink. But no, she’s probably out there fighting dinosaurs and losing spectacularly. </p><p>The ground began to shake violently as a huge reptile like dinosaur made its way to Yongsun’s little paradise. She tried to hide behind the waterfall, but there were was no hiding spots for her. </p><p>It bent its huge neck and began to drink from the watering hole. The noises it made were cute to Yongsun, it was like an over excited dog. It’s head was roughly the same size as Yongsun’s body, but the rest of it was huge. At full length, the dinosaur was roughly as big as her old school’s main building. </p><p>“You’re an apatosaurus.” She murmured in awe. She wasn’t much of a dinosaur expert, she just loved The Land Before Time. </p><p>The apatosaurus lifted its head at the noise of Yongsun’s voice and moved closer to the human. Yongsun gulped. She did the only thing her mind could fathom. </p><p>Reaching out her hand, she stroked the hard scaly skin of the dinosaur. She wasn’t sure if it could feel her, but by the way it closed its eyes in presumed bliss, she thinks it might. The brunette swears she can hear little happy mumbles coming from the dinosaur, but then again it could be unhappy grumbles from her own stomach. </p><p>In its appreciation of Yongsun’s soft touch, it tried to nuzzle its head against Yongsun’s chest but ended up sending her flying backwards into the shallow water. The brunette giggled at the apatosaurus as it stretched its neck to full height and stomped off towards some tasty looking trees. </p><p>Yongsun was soaked as she stood up. She wasn’t too bothered as the sun bore down on her. She knew she’d be dry within minutes. Her wet hair was beginning to become a problem, however. She skipped over to a nearby tree and ripped a vine from it. Using a rock to help her cut through the vine, Yongsun fashioned herself a DIY hair scrunchie and tied it back. </p><p>A scream erupted somewhere uphill and birds scurried away in terror. Yongsun looked up in the direction of the scream and knew Byul was in trouble. Placing her sharpened stone in one hand, Yongsun took off in the direction of the scream. </p><p>“BYUL!” She yelled with her hands clasped around her mouth to try and make her voice louder. </p><p>The reply came instantly. “YONGSUN!”</p><p>“Keep yelling!” Yongsun pleaded. </p><p>Byul was making various different loud noises and Yongsun was easily following them. As soon as she came to another small clearing, the sight that greeted her made her freeze in terror. </p><p>The raven haired woman was dangling from a strong tree branch. Her back was to the floor and her arms and legs were wrapped around the branch securely. Underneath her, seven small dinosaurs were snapping their jaws at her. </p><p>“Yongsun, help! These are velociraptors! If I fall I’m dead!” Byul could feel her grip loosening slightly as her hands became sweaty due to the heat and the situation at hand.  </p><p>The brunette was still frozen. It took a slight slip of Byul’s body to spring her into action. She took the stone that was in her hand and threw it at one of the velociraptors and it bounced off its head and into the dry dirt. It turned its head towards Yongsun and screamed. The other six stopped snapping at Byul and instead rounded on Yongsun. </p><p>“Climb up that tree!” Byul yelled. </p><p>Yongsun ran over to the tree next to Byul’s and began climbing. The velociraptors lost interest in the raven haired woman and instead made a break for Yongsun. The brunette wasn’t fast enough to climb the tree and Byul made a split second decision to dangle the lower part of her body as bait. </p><p>The brunette scurried up the tree as fast as she could and hugged the bark closely when she got high enough. She breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she was relatively safe. </p><p>A blood curdling scream came from the raven haired woman and Yongsun quickly turned to her. A velociraptor was dangling from Byul’s ankle as its teeth pierced her skin. She shook it off and it fell to the floor with a thud. </p><p>Blood poured from the bite marks around her ankle and fell onto the faces of the velociraptors underneath. It did nothing but antagonise the dinosaurs further. The smell of fresh blood as well all the taste made them go crazy. They snapped angrier at Byul and the raven haired woman could feel her grip slacking more and more. </p><p>Yongsun slowly stood up on the tree branch and, using her arms to balance her, began walking on the strong branch and making her way towards the tree Byul was clutching onto. She felt more like Jane than Tarzan, but she eventually stumbled her way to Byul. </p><p>She held her hand out and unwrapped one of Byul’s arms from the tree. She wrapped one of her arms around another sturdy branch and pulled Byul up. After a few scary moments, Byul was finally stood up on the tree branch. One of her arms was around Yongsun’s shoulders to balance her and the brunette used it to half carry, half drag Byul over to a nearby cliff and began climbing upwards. </p><p>It took a while, but they finally reached the top and were out of the clutches of the velociraptors. Byul flopped on the floor as her ankle throbbed and still bled all over. Yongsun inspected it for a few seconds and looked around desperately. To her left she spotted a cave that looked deep enough for them to hide out in. </p><p>Byul tried to stand up, but had to lean on Yongsun for support. They left a bloody trail in their wake as they entered the cave. It looked inhabited and Yongsun sighed in relief as she placed Byul softly on the ground. She moved the younger woman so that she could rest her ankle on a rock to keep it elevated. </p><p>She quickly made her way back outside and ripped a vine from the side of the cliff. Running back in, Yongsun wrapped the vine around Byul’s leg just below her knee to help stem the flow of blood.  </p><p>“There’s a waterfall not far from here.” Yongsun whispered as she tried to not look at Byul’s ankle. “If we can stop the bleeding, I can take you there.” </p><p>Byul grunted painfully and nodded her head at Yongsun. She knew the older woman wouldn’t be able to stop the bleeding, but she humoured her all the same. The pain in her ankle was unbearable, but the worry and the pain in the eyes of the brunette seemed worse than her own somehow. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Byul pathetically mumbled. “I should have listened to you.” </p><p>“Yes you should have.” Yongsun tried to lighten the mood with a playful tone causing Byul to laugh softly. </p><p>The raven haired woman glanced at her ankle sadly. “Well, that’s my dancing career over.” </p><p>“We’re stuck in a jungle with dinosaurs.” Yongsun humourlessly chuckled. “I don’t think we’re going to gather much of a crowd to watch us perform anyway.” </p><p>“You say that now,” Byul yawned, “But I reckon those velociraptors were yandere type fans.” </p><p>Yongsun’s eyebrows knitted together. “What’s a yandere fan?”</p><p>Byul laughed but ended up in a coughing fit. As soon as the fit subsided, Byul spoke. “A yandere fan is someone that’s like crazy in love with whomever and just like those velociraptors, they’ll do anything to taste a star.” </p><p>“We’re not stars yet though.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself.” Byul huffed. “There’s a reason why my eomma called me ‘Byul’.” </p><p>“She knew you’d be a star one day, she just wanted to make sure everyone else knew it too.” Yongsun chuckled and brought her knees up to her chest. She rested her chin against her knees and forced herself to only look at Byul’s face. </p><p>Byul licked her dry lips. “What did this waterfall look like?” </p><p>Yongsun grinned. “It was beautiful. The water was so crystal clear and the actual waterfall itself was so visually spectacular. There was a small rainbow too.” She sighed lovingly. “And an apatosaurus came for a drink and I swear to you, Byul, it was like a puppy.”</p><p>The brunette couldn’t help but smile at the dreamy expression on Byul’s features as she retold the story of her and her apatosaurus, who she named Littlefoot. She did notice, however, that Byul’s eyes started to become heavier and her breathing shallower. </p><p>Byul’s eyes closed completely and her head slacked to the side. Yongsun jumped up in alarm and loudly tried waking the taller girl up. Her eyes opened back up, but her gaze was so unfocused and she looked so out of it that Yongsun wasn’t sure if she actually was conscious or not. </p><p>“Byul!” Yongsun whispered desperately. “You can’t sleep! Please stay awake.” </p><p>“Okay.” Byul weakly whispered back. </p><p>A crack of thunder above them startled them both. Rain began loudly pouring outside. Yongsun was slightly worried about some creature possibly taking refuge from the rain within this cave, but her worries quickly switched back to Byul as the younger woman began to lose consciousness again. </p><p>The brunette panicked as she lightly tapped Byul’s cheek to get her to wake up. She looked over to the rain outside and a lightbulb went off in her head. She quickly got to her feet and ran outside. Spotting a tree with huge leaves a few paces away, she ripped off one leaf and cupped it under the falling rain.</p><p>The leaf filled up quickly and Yongsun slowly made her way back to Byul’s unmoving body. Sinking down to her knees, she used one hand to place Byul’s head in her lap and began to slowly pour the water down the younger girls throat. </p><p>Byul spluttered and coughed as the cold liquid entered her mouth and ran straight down her throat. She opened her eyes weakly and gazed up at the older woman. She smiled so widely that Yongsun could see the top of her gums. </p><p>“Thank you.” Byul croaked out. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Yongsun began to sob silently as Byul’s eyes closed once again. She hunched over Byul’s head and cradled it in her arms as she sobbed louder and louder. </p><p>Another crack of lightening erupted around them and a flash of light illuminated the cave. A door appeared to their left and Yongsun screamed in delight. She softly placed Byul’s head back down on the ground and threw open the door. </p><p>Yongsun placed her arms under Byul’s armpits and dragged her lifeless body through the door and into the bunker. She placed her as softly as she could on the floor before the door slammed itself shut and another flash of white blinded her. The bunker shook as violently as it did before, but once again stopped as quickly as it started. </p><p>“Byul.” Yongsun cried as she buried her head on the younger woman’s chest. </p><p>“What?” Byul mumbled. </p><p>Yongsun looked up quickly and threw herself on top of Byul before wrapping her arms around the raven haired woman’s neck and crying freely. She thought Byul had died. She even wished for it not long ago. The guilt and the pain she felt as Byul’s breathing stopped in that cave was now nothing more than relief. </p><p>“You’re alive.” She sobbed. </p><p>Byul smiled, “Of course I am. Takes more than a dinosaur bite to finish me off.” She winked. </p><p>Yongsun looked down at Byul’s ankle expecting to see it still broken with blood pouring out. But it was perfectly fine. Even her pale skin looked more fuller and refreshed. </p><p>“Let’s hope we’re home.” Byul yawned as Yongsun stood up and offered her a helping hand. </p><p>Yongsun opened the door and stepped out with Byul just behind her. The door slammed shut but this time neither of them attempted to open it. Instead their focus was on their surroundings. </p><p>Sand, sand and more sand. </p><p>But this sand wasn’t the sand one would get on a beach in Mexico. No, this sand belonged to the desert. It was hot enough to burn their feet and so dry that if it got in between their toes, it would cause blisters if it were to rub against their skin. </p><p>“Yongsun,” Byul pointed to their left, “Are those pyramids?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought a few of you may have been a little confused by the ending of the last chapter so hopefully this ends your confusion somewhat! </p><p> </p><p>Thank you again for showing this fic some love! I like fantasy and humour, so I'm glad people are liking this enough for me to continue. Comment or upvote if you want! We could play a game with it, comment where you think they've ended up next and see if you're right in the next chapter! </p><p> </p><p>Also, I'm no dinosaur expert, so if anything here is factually wrong, just pretend it's right!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Egypt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are those pyramids?”</p><p>Yongsun looked over to where Byul was pointing and, true enough, great big pyramids were sat in the distance. Just as she was about to say something to the younger woman, Byul gasped. </p><p>“Yongsun, you look amazing!” She walked around the brunette and even whistled slightly in approval. “You look like a queen.”</p><p>The older woman looked down at herself. She wore a golden silk dress that stretched just past her knees, around her neck sat a huge necklace covered in various stones, her wrists bore some of the most beautiful bracelets she’s ever seen and a small golden headpiece sat atop her hairline. </p><p>“I do.” She whispered to herself. She looked over at Byul and tried to fight off a smirk that threatened to cover her face. </p><p>Byul, who definitely wasn’t ogling Yongsun, finally looked down at herself. She wore a stained kalasiris that was held up by one strap over her shoulder and the frayed bottom about covered her knees. </p><p>“No!” Byul yelled at herself. “Why do you get to be an Egyptian queen and I’m dressed like a dogs dinner?!” </p><p>Yongsun shrugged. “Maybe I’m just more royal than you.” </p><p>The younger woman angrily shook her head and huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. She threw herself down into a seated position on the hot sand and sulked for a few moments. Yongsun rolled her eyes at Byul’s childish behaviour and kicked a bit of sand at her. </p><p>Before Byul could retaliate, voices were heard from their right. The raven haired woman jumped to her feet just as nearly twenty men surrounded them. They looked like warriors. Swords, bow and arrows and spears were held in their hands. </p><p>Both girls gulped loudly. They blamed one another in their heads as they closed their eyes and waited for death to come. </p><p>It didn’t. </p><p>The men tossed their weapons down and sank to their knees in front of the two girls. They lifted their arms up in the air and bowed their bodies until their faces touched the sand. </p><p>“Oh, I could get used to this.” Byul grinned as her eyes wracked over every bowing man in front of her. “Why can’t Korean men be like this?” </p><p>“You really want Korean men to stop what they’re doing and bow down to you like this?” Yongsun whispered. </p><p>Byul nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>“No, yeah, fair enough.” The older woman shrugged. “I think I’d like that too.”</p><p>One of the men stood up and walked slowly towards them. He held a fist to his chest and bowed his head slightly. His eyes were on Yongsun the second he looked up. The brunette gulped as he forced eye contact. </p><p>“My queen.” He smiled. Byul almost fell over as those two words were spoken with so much confidence and conviction. “The stars have aligned perfectly and they have guided us to you. We welcome you to our humble lands.” </p><p>He bowed once more and Yongsun couldn’t help but blush at the attention. She could hear Byul behind her mocking her by repeating “Queen?” Over and over again in silly voices. </p><p>She bowed back at the man and watched as his face contorted in shock. She just smiled at him in the sweetest way possible and even flashed her little dimples at him. </p><p>“Please follow me.” He waved an arm around at his comrades. “Our king is dying to meet you.” </p><p>“Is he speaking Korean? Or are we speaking his language?” Yongsun whispered across to Byul. </p><p>The younger girl shook her head. “I don’t think we’re speaking Korean. This doesn’t sound Korean.”</p><p>The two girls watched as the men pulled out a small cartridge seemingly out of nowhere and placed it on the ground. The man helped Yongsun inside and Byul waited patiently in the sand for him to help her up too. </p><p>The assistance never came and Yongsun was hoisted in the air on her own. Byul looked absolutely outraged as they began walking. She stormed over and almost yelled at the man, “What about me?”</p><p>“Peasants walk.” He shrugged simply. </p><p>“Peasant?” Byul spat.</p><p>A glare from Yongsun shut the younger girl up. She huffed once more and angrily stomped through the hot sand whilst mumbling to herself. She was desperate for some water but she’d be dammed if she were to ask this lot for a drink. ‘Peasants dehydrate!’ She chuckled to herself inside her head. </p><p>The long walk to wherever the fuck they were going was exhausting. Byul’s clothes were soaked in sweat and she’s pretty sure there are a family of blisters on both her feet. She missed the cold of Bucheon, the winters that required nearly three coats and the freak snow storms in February. God what she’s give right now just to dive into a swimming pool filled with snow. </p><p>Byul was so lost in her own fantasy that she didn’t even notice them entering a large city. The people parted as they made their way to the palace. She chanced a glance up at Yongsun and nearly fell over at the sight of her being fed grapes by one of the warriors. If possible, her anger just doubled. </p><p>By the time they reached the palace a huge crowd had been drawn. It was as though these people knew that Yongsun was going to be here today. They stared on in awe as she stepped out from the small carriage and gasped at the sight of her. They bowed at her as she smiled and waved at them. </p><p>“Okay, Queen Elizabeth,” Byul muttered through gritted teeth, “No need to go overboard.” </p><p>Yongsun just shrugged and accepted the hand of one of the warriors who led her up into the palace. Byul trailed behind them and shook her head. This was not going to end well and she knew it. </p><p>The palace was as colourful and extravagant inside as it was outside. Murals covered nearly every wall with tapestries draping down empty walls. Vases were placed in nearly every corner purely for decoration. </p><p>Yongsun stared around in awe. She had no idea what was going on, nor did she have any inclination of the consequences of her pretending to be a queen. But she must admit she did like the attention. </p><p>Byul, however, had a face like a smacked ass. She glared at the floor with her arms crossed and her hip jotted out looking like a child that’s just been told off. She did glance around at the walls but just huffed at them. </p><p>“If I had a dog with a face as miserable as yours, I’d shave it’s ass and teach it to walk backwards.” Yongsun harshly whispered across to the younger girl. </p><p>“Shut up.” Came the reply. </p><p>They were led into an extravagant chamber full of colourful tapestries and wonderful smelling foods. Byul made a break for the food as soon as she clapped eyes on it. A guard caught her, however, just before she made it and lifted her high in the air. </p><p>“The queen eats first.” The man next to Yongsun roared. “Then she decides who eats next.” </p><p>Byul groaned and wriggled in the guards embrace. He wasn’t fazed however. She weighed about as much as a little lamb, he could throw her in the air and catch her with one hand without too much bother. </p><p>The older woman stepped up to the large banquet and began carefully picking at the food. All she really wanted was some water, but she couldn’t spot a jug or vase or anything filled with the soothing liquid. She opted for some grapes instead and hoped they were as watery as the ones back home. </p><p>The guard released Byul as soon as Yongsun waved a hand at him. The raven haired woman glared at Yongsun for a few seconds until her stomach growled at her. As gracious as one can be whilst starving to death, (which is not at all), Byul scoffed her face full of whatever she could grab ahold of. </p><p>A servant brought over a few jugs and bowed as she handed them over to Yongsun. She took both jugs and handed one to Byul. The younger woman gulped hers down quickly whereas Yongsun took a more graceful approach. She grimaced and gagged slightly when she realised she was drinking wine instead of water. </p><p>“Byul.” She grabbed onto Byul’s arm. “Did you have water?”</p><p>The younger girl nodded. “I did.” She panted. “It’s gone now.”</p><p>Yongsun groaned and politely asked the servant for more water. She bowed again and disappeared in a hurry, only to return quickly. She held out the jug for Yongsun who again smiled gratefully at her before quickly drinking it. </p><p>A signal was made somewhere behind them both and a man entered. He was skinny but had a little plump stomach and he was quite tall. He had some of the finest sets of clothing Yongsun had seen so far and wore a gold and blue nemes with a small serpent protruding from the forehead. The same cloth made from the nemes was wrapped around the long hair of his chin. His skin was dark, as were his eyes but his smile was bright. </p><p>“Finally the stars have aligned to bring you to me.” He spoke in a very deep voice. “My queen, I wish to introduce myself.” He held out a hand for Yongsun to take. “I am Pharaoh Akhenaten of Egypt.” </p><p>Yongsun couldn’t help but blush slightly at this mans forwardness. Although men were quite forward in Korea, none were ever forward with her. She can remember taking the reigns herself once and asking a boy out only for him to politely decline. If only he could see her now, an actual Pharaoh is lightly kissing her hand. She could be queen of Egypt if she wanted and he’d still just be a McDonald’s worker. </p><p>“I am Queen Yongsun.” She played along. </p><p>From the corner of her eyes she could see Byul shaking her head at her. Yongsun scoffed inwardly at her. She was a queen according to these people, why not play the part? </p><p>“I trust your journey wasn’t too tiring?” He pulled his hand back and instead held out an arm for Yongsun to take. </p><p>Yongsun gracefully accepted his arm and ignored Byul’s whispered no’s from behind her. “A little tiring. But nothing a nice nap wouldn’t fix.” </p><p>The Pharaoh clicked his fingers at his servants and they all ran about like mice searching for cheese. A huge man with a shaven face and head approached them. Yongsun had to crane her neck upwards just to see his face. </p><p>“This is my champion.” Akhenaten patted the mans muscular chest. “He will escort you and your slave to your temporary quarters.”</p><p>“Slave?” Byul almost yelled. </p><p>The Pharaoh glared at Byul who glared back. Yongsun sighed at the younger woman and placed her hands softly on Akhenaten’s arms. </p><p>“She isn’t used to being a slave yet.” Yongsun said. “She was a poor orphan girl that I took pity on. She’ll conform soon.”</p><p>Akhenaten looked into Yongsun’s eyes lovingly and lightly tapped her cheek with the back of his hand. “You are much too kind.”</p><p>The Pharaoh dismissed everyone from the hall and left out of one of the doors around the back. His champion led both Yongsun and Byul out towards a luxurious part of the palace. He opened the wooden door to Yongsun’s room and watched as both girls stepped inside. He didn’t follow them. Instead he shut the door and guarded it from outside. </p><p>The room was gorgeous. There was a table filled with fresh fruit, jugs of water and wine and even a leg of lamb. The floor was marble as were the walls and if Yongsun squinted her eyes enough, she could see her own reflection in them. </p><p>The balcony towards the left of the room was a sight all on its own. When night fell here, she’s sure that she’d want to witness the sun set from this balcony. It was high enough that she could see over the trees but low enough that she wouldn’t break anything if she accidentally fell off. </p><p>The bedroom to the right of the room was gorgeous too. Yongsun found herself jumping on the bed and being bounced up and down by the wonderfully built mattress. Whatever it was made out of, Yongsun wanted to take it home. </p><p>Byul stood by the balcony with her arms crossed and gazed out towards the city. The sun was covered from view by a few of the palace walls which made it easier for Byul to see out. Yongsun made her way over to the younger woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked. </p><p>The raven haired woman shrugged. “Nothing much. I don’t trust the Pharaoh though.” </p><p>“Why not?” Yongsun probed. “He seems nice enough and we only have to put up with his hospitality until that door comes back.” </p><p>“When will that be though?” Byul asked with frustration embodied in her voice. “It came for us before because I almost died. Does one of us have to almost die just for it to turn up? And when will that happen? Today? Tomorrow? In a year? When Cleopatra takes over?” </p><p>“I don’t know Byul!” Yongsun threw her hands up in exasperation. “I don’t know anymore than you, but what I do know is here in the palace we’re safe. Akhenaten will keep us safe.” </p><p>“No! We need to leave.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I have a bad feeling about him.”</p><p>Yongsun laughed. “He’s been nothing but nice to us. Lets just see how tonight goes before we make any plans to leave.” </p><p>“Yongsun, please trust me. That man is bad news-“</p><p>“Nonsense! Byul you’re just paranoid. Have some wine and loosen up.” </p><p>Byul just shook her head as a knock came at the door. The Pharaoh’s champion poked his head in and announced that they’ve both been summoned by Akhenaten to join him for a banquet in Yongsun’s honour. She nodded at him and with Byul’s sulking feet stomping behind her, followed him towards a large hall. </p><p>Various scholars and nobles were sat cross legged on the floor eating away at their meals when Yongsun entered. They bowed at her as she passed and she took the designated seat next to Akhenaten. A servant handed Byul a leaf that looked more like a tree branch and motioned for her to use it to fan the queen. </p><p>Yongsun saw Byul’s eye twitch. She giggled at her and turned her attention back to the Pharaoh. Byul’s lazy shakes of the large leaf somehow made her hotter than before. She was too busy concentrating on what the younger woman was doing that she completely missed most of Akhenaten’s conversation. </p><p>“.... so glad you’ve accepted.” He smiled. “I’ve had a few before you and I can honestly say, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>The brunette was confused. But she didn’t want to seem rude so she nodded her head and smiled back at the Pharaoh. Byul tried to catch her attention by poking her with her sandal covered toe but to no avail. </p><p>A drunk scholar stood up and raised his jug of wine in the air. “To the king and queen!” He slurred. </p><p>“What?” Yongsun stammered. </p><p>Akhenaten grinned at all those in the room and stood up. He lifted Yongsun onto her feet and with a hand at her lower back, he began to guide her towards his own bed chambers. </p><p>“What happened?” Yongsun desperately asked Byul. </p><p>“You’ve just got married.” She stated simply with a small shrug of her shoulders. </p><p>Yongsun’s eyes widened tenfold and Byul couldn’t help but snort at the older woman. Akhenaten led her up a flight of stairs and into a huge suite like room. </p><p>“Help me.” Yongsun begged the younger girl. </p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” Byul whispered across to her as Akhenaten began taking off various clothing. “I told you we had to leave! And now you’re married and you’re about to fuck a Pharaoh.” </p><p>The older woman whined loudly as her hands began to shake wildly. Byul just rubbed her shoulder as Akhenaten dismissed her. </p><p>“Say goodbye to your virginity.” Byul said as she left Yongsun alone. </p><p>The doors slammed behind her and two guards stood by the doors forbidding any sort of access. Byul could hear a few screams already coming from the bedroom and her heart began racing in panic. </p><p>She cooly began wandering down the corridor towards a small balcony. Leaning over she could see the Pharaoh’s own balcony that was a few feet away from the one she was at. She took a huge breath and climbed on top of the stone. </p><p>Looking over at the distance between both balcony’s, Byul knew she couldn’t jump it. Instead she clung to the wall in between and shimmied across. </p><p>“Don’t look down. Don’t look down.” She repeated it to herself over and over like a mantra. </p><p>She reached across as soon as she got close enough and desperately threw herself over the balcony wall and onto the safe flooring of the Pharaoh’s suite. She hid behind a wall and watched in amusement as the Pharaoh chased Yongsun all around his room. </p><p>She screamed every time he got too close, but then she put on the gas and out ran him. He looked amused as he chased her. His grin took up most of his face. He genuinely thought Yongsun was enjoying him chasing her. </p><p>Yongsun looked over and her eyes caught Byul’s figure. Byul held a finger over her lips and then pointed at a vase and made a slamming down gesture to the brunette and Yongsun nodded in understanding. She turned to Akhenaten and finally allowed him to catch up. </p><p>“Finally, my queen.” His eyes greedily took in her figure and his hands roamed the expensive silk that covered Yongsun’s skin. </p><p>Yongsun sat down on the side of his bed and pulled the Pharaoh onto his knees in front of her. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth as he waited for Yongsun to do something. </p><p>Byul crept up behind him and smashed a heavy vase over his head rendering him unconscious. She held out a hand for Yongsun to take and they bolted for the balcony. Byul climbed down first and landed softly on the ground. Yongsun was next but her dress caught slightly on a ridged stone and she slipped. Byul held out her arms and easily caught the brunette. </p><p>“Falling for me already?” Byul cheekily grinned causing Yongsun to thrash around in her arms until the younger woman put her down. </p><p>They quickly and quietly escaped to the stables and stole a horse. They galloped off into the night and alerted some of the palace guards who began to pursue them on horseback. </p><p>Arrows flew through the air at them, but, thankfully, they all missed. Yongsun held the reigns and guided the horse as far away from the guards as possible. A loud noise caused the horse to stumble and for the two girls to tumble right off and into the cool sand. </p><p>A brilliant flash of white erupted from the sky and the door appeared again. Byul picked Yongsun up and almost had to drag her into the bunker. </p><p>“My leg.” Yongsun cried as Byul slammed the door shut. </p><p>The younger girl looked over at Yongsun and gagged as she locked eyes with the older girls leg. It was pointing out at an awkward angle and they both knew right away that it was broken. </p><p>Before either of them could do anything, the bunker shook violently again and another flash of light blinded them. As soon as it stopped, Byul crawled over to Yongsun and inspected her now perfectly fine leg. </p><p>“What the fuck.” Byul mumbled as she helped Yongsun to her feet. </p><p>The door opened by itself and they both crawled out. It slammed behind them and disappeared once again. </p><p>Yongsun looked around and her head snapped around to Byul when she heard the younger woman giggle like a school girl. </p><p>“Yongsun.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That statue has a little penis.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. So this fic will hopefully be updated every Wednesday if you're interested! <br/>I like the concept of this fic and I like exploring different time periods. <br/>Can you guess where they've ended up next?</p><p> </p><p>Also, I'm no historian so if anything is historically inaccurate it's because I'm only going off things I read in Horrible History magazines that I read 15 years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Comment, upvote, smile at the chapter. Whoever you do when I update stories, do it with great enthusiasm. And I will see you soon! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Athens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains a TW and M rating!<br/>TW for blood and gore and violence <br/>M for sexual themes because why not? We’re in Ancient Greece.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That statue has a little penis.” Byul giggled loudly as she pointed blatantly at a statue of a man with a sword and without clothes. </p>
<p>Yongsun groaned as she grabbed onto the younger girls arm and pulled it forcibly to her side. Various people looked at them in amusement and shook their heads at them. The last thing they need to do right now was bring attention to themselves like they did in Egypt. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Byul grinned as she looked down at herself. “This is much better than that slave outfit I had on before.” </p>
<p>The younger girl wore a white and gold armoured chest piece with a small blue cape around her neck clasped together by something golden on her shoulder. Her golden belt featured what looked like a golden owl and a ball just above its neck, strapped to it was a long shiny and brand new sword. From her waist to her thighs a sort of blue linen protected the exposed skin there and then her legs from her shin downwards were protected by two sheets of bronze, one depicting an owl and one depicting the waves of the ocean topped off with sandals to protect her feet. On her arms were two blue and gold coloured gauntlets. To top it all off she had a full headed helmet that only left space for her eyes and her mouth with a blue feathered puff coming from the top in a sort of Mohawk style. </p>
<p>“You do look good.” Yongsun admitted as she took the younger girls appearance in. She allowed herself to admire how good Byul really looked in that uniform and even let her mind think about how hot- no. Yongsun shook her head. Byul was not hot. She was annoying and self-centred. </p>
<p>“You look good too.” Byul smiled genuinely. </p>
<p>Yongsun looked down at herself. She wore a dark blue toga with golden designs woven into the fabric, it reached only her knees and left her shoulders bare. Her outfit wasn’t nearly as fun as Byul’s. She pouted like a child and crossed her hands over her chest. </p>
<p>“We need to find out when and where we are.” Byul said and she unsheathed her sword and gazed at it. </p>
<p>“We can rule out Asia and the Americas,” Yongsun shrugged, “Well, North America anyway.” </p>
<p>Byul put her sword back. “I can ask someone?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous! If you ask some.... and she’s already asking someone.” Yongsun sighed as Byul turned half way through her sentence and walked straight up to a scantily clad woman. </p>
<p>The woman seemed delighted by Byul’s attention and even winked at her as she approached. Byul cockily grinned at the woman as she stopped just in front of her and bowed her head slightly. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to bother you, but my sister and I have been travelling for days,” It wasn’t entirely a lie, they had been travelling through dinosaur shit and across Egypt to escape a horny Pharaoh, “Can you tell me where we are?” </p>
<p>“For you?” The woman placed her hand on Byul’s armoured shoulder. “Anything.” She winked seductively. “You’re in Athens, my dear.” </p>
<p>The raven haired girl blushed under the gaze of this attractive woman but was pulled away from her by a fuming Yongsun. The older woman pulled her back over to the naked statue and glared at her. </p>
<p>“She liked me!” Byul protested as she wrenched her arm out from Yongsun’s grasp. </p>
<p>The older woman rolled her eyes. “She’s a prostitute, you idiot, of course she liked you! You look like a walking pouch of gold!” </p>
<p>Byul shrugged. “I still prefer her over your Pharaoh.” </p>
<p>Yongsun huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She wore her scowl like a badge of honour as her glare burned a hole between the younger woman’s eyes. Byul just smirked at Yongsun before turning back to the Greek woman and waving politely. </p>
<p>“Ugh, get a room.” The brunette gagged as she stormed down a a dirty worn path. </p>
<p>Byul laughed at Yongsun’s grumpy face and followed her. “Where are we going?” She asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Yongsun snapped. “I’ve never been to Athens before! I’m walking until that damn door comes back!” </p>
<p>So she walked. And walked. And walked. She walked so much that feet were burning. If she was at home she could have rubbed some soothing balm into her poor feet, but no, they’re in Athens instead. </p>
<p>Byul stayed behind her the entire time and puffed her chest out proudly. She was getting too into being an Athenian solider and it irked Yongsun even more with each step. </p>
<p>Neither had any idea where they were going. They just walked in hopes of someone recognising them, but unfortunately no one did. Yongsun shook her head at them. The Egyptians were waiting for them, they even prepared food for the brunette to eat on the journey to the Pharaoh’s palace. But not the Greeks. They just flirted with Byul and gave her an even bigger head than she already had. </p>
<p>A small child stopped them and giggled at Yongsun. She pulled faces at them both and even kicked some dirt at them. Yongsun held a hand over her eyes as she felt a pair of small hands touch her waist. Another child was clutching her waist in an attempt to steal from her. He looked disappointed, the bunker may have given Yongsun and Byul clothes to blend in but it didn’t give them any spending money whilst they were here. </p>
<p>Byul drew her sword and the children ran away screaming. The raven haired woman laughed as they went and it even caused Yongsun to subtlety lift the corners of her mouth in amusement. </p>
<p>“You!” A voice called over their shoulders. </p>
<p>They turned in super slow and comedic motion towards the voice. A man in a dark red toga with a badly balding head and a thick beard stood behind them. He was rather plump and a little bit smaller than Byul and the younger woman knew they could out run him if they needed to. </p>
<p>“You are not of these lands!” He yelled out causing everyone at the market behind him to look their way. “You are the ones the Pythia spoke of.” </p>
<p>They gathered attention of so many people. They crowded around the two girls in a circle. Byul, panicking slightly, drew her sword in fear of them attacking them but put it away once the people fell to their knees. </p>
<p>“You are here to save us, no?” A woman clutching her new born baby asked them desperately. </p>
<p>Both Yongsun and Byul looked at one another in confusion. They weren’t sent here to save anyone, they were sent here to learn how to get along - but they couldn’t tell the people this. </p>
<p>Byul nodded slowly at the woman and she sank to her knees and sobbed. The raven haired woman turned to Yongsun and whispered, “What’s happening?” </p>
<p>“I have no idea.” Yongsun whispered back. </p>
<p>“You are Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, in her human form.” A man bowed at Yongsun. “And you,” He turned to Byul, “You are Athena, Goddess of War.”</p>
<p>“That explains the sword and armour.” Yongsun nodded at Byul. </p>
<p>“Also explains your skimpy outfit.” Byul grinned. </p>
<p>Yongsun held up her middle finger and Byul and shifted her focus onto the people instead. From behind Byul’s head Yongsun could see a gigantic statue of a woman with a spear and shield. She nodded her head at it causing Byul to turn. </p>
<p>“That’s Athena in her goddess form.” The man said. “We honour the statue daily with all sorts of gifts and prayers.” </p>
<p>“We must take them to Pericles.” An Athenian solider, in less glamorous armour than Byul said. His comrades nodded in the affirmative to him and bowed to the two girls as they pointed the way. </p>
<p>The walk to Pericles’ home was long and hard. The sun gave them no rest bite as it burned their exposed necks. Yongsun was hoping and even praying that that blasted bunker could heal her blisters just as well as it healed her broken leg. Byul was having a worse time than Yongsun, her armour meant that all the heat was being trapped inside the armour and staying there making the younger girl sweat ten times more than Yongsun. </p>
<p>The people ogled them as they walked past. Some bowed, some fell to their knees and some even had the audacity to try and touch Yongsun. She almost broke the fingers of a man who came too close. </p>
<p>Pericles’ home was like an estate. The land around it was huge and luxurious and it indicated to both Yongsun and Byul that he was a very wealthy man. His actual home was just as beautiful, from the delicately decorated patterns of the floors to the tapestries on the walls. Byul whistled at the fine art on the walls and the bust of Pericles’ head that was by the front entrance. </p>
<p>The soldiers walked them inside after barking orders to a servant. Waiting for Pericles was almost as nerve wracking as waiting for their names to be called during their first auditions with RBW. They shifted from foot to foot as their nerves took over. </p>
<p>A man dressed in a blue toga stood before them and smiled. He bowed lowly to them and introduced himself as Pericles’ General of Athens. Yongsun and Byul both bowed back to him. </p>
<p>“Aphrodite and Athena, thank you for hearing our pleas for help.” He directed both girls over to a cushioned area of his home and sat down. After both girls were seated, he continued, “We are most grateful to you both.”</p>
<p>A servant poured all three a glass of wine each and bowed as she walked away. Byul sniffed her glass before shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip. Not bad. She took another few sips and smirked at the glare Yongsun gave her. </p>
<p>“We heard your pleas.” Byul lied. “But we are slightly unsure of why you need us.” </p>
<p>Pericles frowned slightly as he glared at his glass of wine. He rubbed his bearded chin and sighed loudly. “We have a problem. The offspring of Minos and the bull sent to her by Poseidon has wreaked havoc on the island of Crete for many years now and somehow the Minotaur has finally come to Athens and has destroyed shrines around the south west and has murdered many innocent Athenians. We have prayed for a god to come and help us and here you are.” </p>
<p>“And you want us to do what exactly?” Yongsun asked as she set her still full cup of wine down. </p>
<p>“Kill it.” Pericles said simply. “Bring me his head and I will show all of Athens that you defeated the Minotaur and then we will send its head back to Crete where it belongs.” </p>
<p>“Where is it now?” </p>
<p>“It hides within the Temple Of Poseidon. I will gather the very best soldiers Athens has to offer to escort you down there.” Pericles stood up. “But they will not enter with you. We have are in a war against Sparta and they are needed for the battlefield.” </p>
<p>“Awesome.” Byul grumbled sarcastically. </p>
<p>The horse ride from Greater Athens towards Cape Sounion took hours. They stopped every so often to rest the horses and eat. Byul and Yongsun rode one horse together despite nearly all the soldiers offering Yongsun a ride. Byul just sniggered at the attention the older woman was getting and watched in amusement as Yongsun scrambled up her horse and clutched at Byul’s waist desperately. </p>
<p>The Temple was surrounded by a bricked fortress. The wooden gates were ripped open and hanging haphazardly off their hinges. Blood soaked the entrance and it made both girls gag. </p>
<p>They dismounted their horses and the soldiers bowed their heads to them as they entered the Sanctuary Of Sounion alone. Yongsun held onto Byul’s left hand tightly as the younger woman unsheathed her sword and gripped it tight in her right hand. </p>
<p>Bodies were piled up everywhere. They weren’t just killed, they were ripped to pieces and thrown in any direction. Yongsun gulped as they began to climb a set of stairs that led to the Temple Of Poseidon. </p>
<p>An almighty roar was heard emitting from the Temple and it made Yongsun shriek loudly. She hid her body behind Byul’s and shook violently. </p>
<p>“Byul, we can’t do this.” Yongsun was a breath away from crying. </p>
<p>The younger girl turned around and hugged Yongsun tightly. “Yong, we can. We just have to work together.” </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Yongsun nodded. She convinced herself that if they were about to die at any time, the door to the bunker would show up and save them at the last minute. She took Byul’s hand again and slowly approached the Temple. </p>
<p>Visibly, the Temple Of Poseidon was beautiful. Two statues of the Greek god and his famous trident stood in the middle of two small pools of water and blood mixed together on either side of the Temple’s entrance. Byul wanted to laugh at the fact that again the statues were naked, but couldn’t bring herself to even smile at them. </p>
<p>Tapestries of the Athenian Owl hung from the roof proudly but were ripped at the bottom and covered in blood. This Minotaur did not take any prisoners. Bodies, limbs and streams of blood were acting as a sort of path towards the entrance of the Temple. </p>
<p>The inside was just as beautiful as the outside but blood stained the walls, the floors and the statue of Poseidon inside. The Minotaur was on his knees in front of the statue but as soon as the two girls approached, it turned and ran at them. </p>
<p>Byul pushed Yongsun to the side and took the full force of the Minotaur as it slammed its body against Byul’s and she flew through the air. It ran after Byul and roared again in anger. The younger girl had to use her sword to help her stand up and only just jumped out of the way of another attack by the Minotaur. </p>
<p>Yongsun stood up on shaky legs and grabbed a nearby bow and some arrows from a fallen Athenian soldier. She felt like her legs were going to collapse under her as she left the Temple and headed towards Byul. </p>
<p>She docked one arrow and let it fly at the Minotaur. It screamed loudly as the arrow embedded itself in the Minotaur’s calf. It turned its head to Yongsun and pounced. It flew up the flight of stairs and bared its teeth at the woman. Yongsun was frozen in shock, all she managed to do was close her eyes and wait for the blow to come. </p>
<p>When the blow never came she opened one eye slightly and saw Byul jump on the Minotaur’s back with her sword slicing downwards. The younger woman’s helmet had fallen off and a small trail of blood was leaking from her nose. Yongsun dived out of the way and watched as the Minotaur began clawing at its back in an attempt to throw Byul off. </p>
<p>Yongsun ran down a few steps and grabbed Byul’s fallen helmet. She placed it on her own head as she docked another arrow and aimed instead at the Minotaur’s head. It soared through the air and hit the thing’s shoulder causing it to recoil in pain and eventually knock Byul off its back and onto the floor. </p>
<p>The Minotaur pulled the arrow from its shoulder and threw it away before picking Byul up by her leg and throwing her at the large stone statue of Poseidon. The force from her body caused the statue to break in half and Byul rolled on the ground unconscious. </p>
<p>Yongsun panicked as the Minotaur’s gaze locked onto her. She took a few steps back before it lunged at her. She docked her third and final arrow and aimed it right between the Minotaur’s eyes. She sent a quick prayer to the actual goddess Aphrodite and watched as her arrow soared through the air and pierced the Minotaur’s eye. </p>
<p>Blood poured from the wound but it still wasn’t enough to kill it. It roared in agony as its head swung back and forth. It pulled the arrow out from its skull causing Yongsun to gag at the sight and sounds. It threw the arrow at Yongsun’s feet and shakily began to run at her. </p>
<p>Once again, Yongsun was frozen. She closed her eyes just as the Minotaur got within arms length of her and felt the wind leave her body as it slammed her to the ground. Blood leaked from its eye and shoulder and stained Yongsun’s clothes. She squirmed in its grasp but to no avail. </p>
<p>Before she could close her eyes again, a slash of a sword was heard and the Minotaur’s head slammed to the ground besides Yongsun as its body slumped against the brunette. Yongsun screamed as she felt it’s blood pouring on her but the body was quickly kicked off of her. </p>
<p>Byul stood there with a cheeky grin on her face as her head covered the sun causing her to look like an actual goddess and Yongsun felt a pounding in her chest. Her heart was hammering away at its rib cage and she couldn’t help but think that Byul looked ethereal and a little bit hot. No, Yongsun shook her head as she accepted Byul’s hand. Byul was not hot. She may have saved her life and looked like sex on two wonderful legs, but she was not hot. </p>
<p>“Shit.” Yongsun mumbled as her thoughts once again got the best of her. </p>
<p>“What?” Byul asked. </p>
<p>“Nothing.” Yongsun grumbled. “Thanks for not letting that thing eat me.” </p>
<p>Byul smiled. “You’re welcome. Thanks for shooting arrows at it and saving me.” </p>
<p>Yongsun smiled back. “You’re welcome.” She looked over to the Minotaur’s head. “Let’s take this back to Pericles.” </p>
<p>The ride back to Pericles’ home was a joyous one. They had the Minotaur’s head securely fastened on the back of the horse and they chatted to one another animatedly about the fight. They were both so proud of themselves and each other that neither of them could stop themselves from praising the other. </p>
<p>People stopped and looked at them in awe as they made their way back into Athens. As soon as they realised what exactly was on the back of their horse, they fell to their knees and cried. They passed miniature statues of Aphrodite and Athena on their way to Pericles’ home and noticed all the gifts and flowers that were left for them. </p>
<p>The sun was almost set by the time they reached the General’s home and the soldiers that protected Pericles’ properly rushed out towards them and helped them down off their horse. They unstrapped the Minotaur’s head and stuck it on a pike for all those to see. </p>
<p>Pericles greeted them with a huge grateful smile as he welcomed them back into his home. A banquet had been arranged for them on completion of their task. All types of aristocrats, philosophers, artists, nobles and rich folk were in attendance and cheered them as they entered a huge hall filled with various types of food and wines. </p>
<p>The two girls were sat together with Pericles and his wife Aspasia. The two engaged Yongsun in a lengthy conversation whilst a noblewoman gained Byul’s attention. Yongsun couldn’t help but glance over at the younger woman every so often and even felt slight anger at how much Byul seemed to enjoy this other woman’s company. She didn’t know why, but she absolutely hated this woman. </p>
<p>“Aphrodite,” Aspasia began, “What will you do after this?”</p>
<p>Yongsun forced her gaze away from the back of Byul’s head and onto Aspasia as she spoke, “We’re not sure yet. We’re just waiting to be collected.” </p>
<p>“By Zeus?” Pericles looked intrigued. </p>
<p>“I hope so.” Yongsun smiled tightly. From the corner of her eye she spotted Byul and this woman leaving the hall and her anger doubled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Athena,” The woman held onto Byul’s hand, “Tell me again how you killed the Minotaur.” </p>
<p>The woman led them to a secluded bedchamber and forcibly pushed Byul onto a pillow before climbing in her lap and holding her face between her hands. </p>
<p>“Well, Sotera,” Byul grinned cockily as she wrapped her arms around the small woman’s waist, “It was roaring loudly as it jumped on Aphrodite and I quickly got to my feet. I could see it bear it’s teeth at her and it looked like it was ready to rip her throat open. I picked up my sword and ran as fast as I could at it and with one single swipe of my sword, it’s head came crashing to the floor and it died instantly.” </p>
<p>Sotera looked enamoured with Byul and her story. Her eyes darted downwards at Byul’s lips before she slowly traced her fingertips along the other girls lips causing Byul to shiver. She dived forward and passionately captured Byul’s lips within her own. </p>
<p>Byul groaned as she felt Sotera grind against her. The Greek woman moaned into Byul’s mouth when she felt the other girls tongue move against her own. Sotera pulled back ever so slightly once the need to breathe better was becoming a problem. </p>
<p>“Every hero deserves a reward, no?” She suggestively winked as she pulled her clothes up and off of her. </p>
<p>The young women didn’t know where to look. She had never been this close to anyone naked before and Sotera could see the hesitancy in her eyes. The Greek woman smiled softly at her and took Byul’s right hand in her own. </p>
<p>“Let me show you.” She whispered into Byul’s ear and she directed the younger girls hand lower causing Byul to whimper slightly at how wet the other woman was. </p>
<p>Byul licked her lips and her fingers danced up and down the Greek woman’s slit. She marvelled at the sounds Sotera made when Byul’s fingers brushed against her clit. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she slowly entered one of her fingers inside the woman and smirked cockily when she felt her hips buck at the contact. </p>
<p>“That’s right,” Sotera panted slightly as Byul entered another finger, “Just like that.” </p>
<p>Sotera began grinding herself against the sensational fingers inside of her. She pulled Byul in for a passionate kiss and moaned as their teeth clashed sloppily. </p>
<p>As soon as Byul moved her thumb over to the woman’s clit and began rubbing it in a circular motion, the woman became a panting and moaning mess. When Byul added a third finger, the woman was pushed over the edge. Her moans echoed off the walls of the room whilst the velvety soft walls of her core clamped down around Byul’s fingers. </p>
<p>Byul didn’t have enough time to be smug because a small voice called out timidly, “Byul?”</p>
<p>She looked to her right and saw Yongsun standing there with eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth open in shock. She blinked a few times as she tried to comprehend the position she had just caught Byul in and that pang of anger she felt before faded into something else. Sadness. </p>
<p>“Yong.” Byul pathetically said. </p>
<p>Yongsun turned around and darted away. Tears stung her eyes as she walked and she became more and more angry with herself at the fact that she was crying. Why should she cry? Why did she care? It was Byul’s life, why get angry?</p>
<p>“Yong!” Byul raced to catch up with her. </p>
<p>She found herself in Pericles’ wonderful garden surrounded by plants, flowers and trees. She could hear Byul’s heavy footsteps behind her and yelped slightly when she felt Byul’s hand wrap around her arm. </p>
<p>“Yong, what did you see?” Byul’s voice was desperate as she begged Yongsun to tell her. </p>
<p>The brunette shook her head and wrenched her arm free from Byul’s grasp. “Everything.” She whispered. “I saw you and that woman and... Byul I didn’t know you were interested in women.” </p>
<p>Byul’s mouth opened and closed like fish and Yongsun would have found it comedic if it wasn’t for the serious situation they found themselves in. The younger girl’s eyes welled up and her chin quivered as she shook her head violently and threw herself to the ground. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She cried as she rested her head against her knees. “I’ve been trying to fight it for years and I just couldn’t help myself with her.” </p>
<p>Yongsun sank to her knees besides Byul but kept a small distance between them. “You could have just told me.”</p>
<p>Byul laughed sarcastically. “And say what? ‘Hey, I know we’ve been told that we’ll be a failure as a group multiple times because we don’t look like a generic pop group, so I’m going to add more fuel to the failure fire and tell you that I’m interested in women instead of men.’”</p>
<p>“How long have you known?”</p>
<p>Byul shrugged. “How long is a piece of string?” </p>
<p>“Okay, smartass.” Yongsun rolled her eyes. “Listen, I know things between us haven’t worked out as well as they should, but I want you to tell me things like this. You shouldn’t have to stuffer alone with your sexuality.” </p>
<p>“I know.” Byul nodded. “It’s just hard to tell someone when you’re not sure what their reaction is going to be.” </p>
<p>“I support you, Moon Byulyi.” Yongsun smiled. “And so will Wheein and Hyejin. </p>
<p>Byul looked up at Yongsun with tear filled eyes as she held out her hand, “Friends?”</p>
<p>Yongsun smiled widely as she grabbed Byul’s hand, “Friends.” She nodded. </p>
<p>As they finally got to their feet, Byul laughed slightly. Yongsun looked at her curiously and it made Byul laugh harder. </p>
<p>“You know what the worst part of all this is?” Byul asked. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Byul held up her hand, “I didn’t wash my hand.”</p>
<p>Yongsun’s eyes widened in horror as she looked at her own hand and began flicking it whilst screaming. She rubbed it along the grass and through the dirt on the floor as if it will eradicate whatever it was that was on her hand. </p>
<p>Byul laughed as a crack of lightening struck the sky and the door appeared on the wall of Pericles’ home. They both quickly ran towards it and bolted inside before the door slammed shut of its own accord. </p>
<p>They both glanced at one another before pulling each other in for a hug. They smiled at one another as they pulled away before the familiar shaking and lights of the bunker blinded them. </p>
<p>The door creaked open and they both took in a huge breath before stepping out. The sun blinded them momentarily but the roar of a crowd pierced their ears. Byul looked around at the sight of a few thousand spectators screaming from their seats. </p>
<p>Yongsun looked downwards and yelped in surprise. </p>
<p>“Byul! There’s a man fighting a fucking lion!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where do you think they are now? 👀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay so I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I even used Assassin's Creed to base my Athens on. </p>
<p>As always, my Ancient Greek knowledge is down to Horrible Histories and Assassin's Creed so if anything is historically incorrect I do apologise, but remember it's just fiction!</p>
<p>Comment, Kudos or whatever you do after a new chapter gets uploaded, do so with great enthusiasm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Byul! There’s a man fighting a fucking lion!”</p>
<p>The younger girl looked over at what Yongsun was pointing at just in time to see a lion crush a mans head with its teeth. The crowd roared as blood spilled from the lions mouth and stained the dirt floor below. Yongsun gagged and hid her face behind Byul’s shoulder as the younger of the two craned her neck so she could see better. </p>
<p>“We need to get out of here.” Yongsun whispered over the roaring of the bloodthirsty crowd. </p>
<p>Byul nodded and turned back. She guided Yongsun from the colosseum and out into the heat of Rome. If it wasn’t for the fact that Yongsun was hyperventilating, Byul would have further studied her surroundings, but as Yongsun’s hand clutched at her own chest, the taller of the two whisked her away to a nearby stone bench. </p>
<p>Whilst Yongsun took the time to calm down her breathing, Byul admired Yongsun’s chosen outfit. She wore a violet garment that covered her shoulders and stretched down to her ankles. Her hair was tied back into a sort of topknot by a thin piece of rope and she adorned expensive looking sandals on her feet. She looked rather like royalty. </p>
<p>Byul, however, was dressed pretty much the same as she was in Athens except with a red coloured armour instead of blue. Her sword was slightly different with a jewelled handle and a straight blade. She sighed to herself, once again she was the warrior and Yongsun the ‘princess.’</p>
<p>The older woman looked up and bit her lip at the sight of Byul looking like a Roman god. She shook her head and stood up. The heat was dizzying and she couldn’t help but hope for a colder place in history for them to get dropped off at next. </p>
<p>“Where are we?” Yongsun asked through a dry throat. </p>
<p>“Rome.” Byul answered simply. “We entered the colosseum, saw a lion bite a mans head off and ran out like cowards.” </p>
<p>Yongsun chuckled humorously. “That sounds like us.” </p>
<p>“Come on.” Byul dragged Yongsun to her feet and draped one of the other girls arms around her shoulders. “I think you need some water.” </p>
<p>Yongsun’s legs collapsed underneath her own weight as Byul tried to pull her towards the main city. She ended up jumping up onto the younger woman’s back as she carried her towards a market. Byul held out her hand and quickly grabbed someone’s money pouch before making their way over to a vendor. </p>
<p>“Water.” She said simply. </p>
<p>The mans face lit up as he handed over what looked like a vase filled with fresh water in exchange for some of the gold coins in Byul’s hand. She bowed her head in gratitude and headed towards a stone bench that was covered in shade. She set Yongsun down carefully and slowly tipped the water past the older girls broken and chapped lips. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Yongsun smiled up at Byul through hazy eyes. </p>
<p>“No problem.” Byul mirrored her smile and sat down next to her. “What do we do now?”</p>
<p>Yongsun shrugged. “I don’t know.” She scooted closer to Byul and rested her head on the younger girls shoulder and closed her eyes. “I just want to go home.” </p>
<p>Byul nodded her head in agreement and watched as people began roaming to and from the various market stalls. A few eagle eyed people stared at them suspiciously but none made a move to approach them. Instead they ogled them for a second or two before shrugging their shoulders and going about their day as normal. </p>
<p>They sat there just listening the the murmurings of the crowd for what felt like hours. More and more people began descending upon the market stalls and the once quiet murmurings became an almost unbearable noise. Yongsun opened her eyes and glared daggers at anyone she saw. She stood up in a huff and walked away with Byul just behind her. </p>
<p>Yongsun muttered to herself over and over as she walked deeper within Rome and even threw up her hands in total frustration. The people looked at her like she was mad and even Byul started to wonder if she had indeed gone crazy at this point. She gathered more attention with each swing of her arms and even caught the eye of a few mean looking guards. They approached her cautiously with their swords drawn. </p>
<p>“Miss!” One yelled. “Stop!”</p>
<p>Yongsun, who was in no mood for some man to break her train of thought and throw out demands at her, shot him a deep glare. It was enough to make him gulp, but the rest of the guards laughed. Yongsun’s glare may be scary to some, but to most she just looked like an angry bunny that’s not had her carrot today. </p>
<p>Byul stepped between her and the guards. She nodded her head at them in an attempt to get them to leave, placed an arm around Yongsun and dragged her away. The guards were not satisfied. They followed the two girls into a back alley and grinned at them evilly. Byul took a deep breath and unsheathed her sword before holding it in a defensive stance. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Yongsun whispered harshly. </p>
<p>“Saving our asses.” Byul smirked as Yongsun rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>The younger of the two sent a little prayer to Athena and hoped she still had the crazy fighting moves she somehow obtained in Athens. A guard moved from the corner of her eyes and his sword reflected the glint of the sun. He slashed down at Byul who deflected the blow easily and kicked the guard in the genitals. He fell to his knees and landed on the floor almost paralysed. </p>
<p>“Pathetic.” Byul mumbled. </p>
<p>The other two guards attacked simultaneously. Their swords flew through the air and was only just dodged by Byul. She threw herself back and landed on a very angry Yongsun. She mumbled an apology or two before standing up, closing her eyes and running at them with her sword raised high. </p>
<p>She heard them running away yelling and opened her eyes in victory. She grinned at their retreating backs and even flexed her small bicep muscles. Unbeknownst to her, a red faced Yongsun with huge stones in her hands was stood silently fuming behind her. Whilst Byul had her eyes closed, Yongsun picked up the stones and threw them at the guards. She hit them perfectly on the head and the sight of her angry looking face was enough to make them flee Rome and settle somewhere in Persia. </p>
<p>Yongsun threw the stones into the dirt and even though she wanted to wipe the smug smirk off of Byul’s face, it was kinda too cute to. Byul waltzed over to her looking like Connor McGregor doing his prematch walk and stopped right in front of the older girl. She opened her arms out wide and the smirk grew in size on her face. </p>
<p>“Did you see that?” She grinned. “They were terrified of me!” </p>
<p>The brunette fought off the urge to roll her eyes. She so desperately wanted to tell Byul that the guards ran away because she scared them away, but the urge to do so evaporated when Byul closed her arms around her and enveloped her in a huge bone crushing hug. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Yongsun agreed. “You definitely terrified the lot of them.” </p>
<p>Byul’s smug grin refused to leave her face as she walked out hand in hand with Yongsun and followed the flow of the people. They walked for what felt like months until they were stopped by an official looking man. Behind him were the cowering bodies of the guards Byul ‘singlehandedly’ defeated a few hours ago. Byul’s cocky attitude doubled when the man bowed his head to her and mutely guided them both away. </p>
<p>They arrived at a rather grand looking building surrounded by guards. Their mute official held out what looked like a parchment of paper and the guards moved aside and bowed to Byul and Yongsun as they entered. </p>
<p>“Byul,” Yongsun frantically whispered, “What if this is a trap?”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll use my Athena fighting skills and once again rescue us both.” Her cocky attitude was becoming less cute and more irritating to Yongsun now. She fought the urge to rip her hand out of the other girls grasp and deck her. </p>
<p>The official opened a rather luxurious looking curtain and revealed what looked like a giant pool. Yongsun could have cried. All she wanted was a bath and maybe a glass or two of wine, and this man provided one out of the two requests. She contemplated kissing him for a second before she caught herself and visibly grimaced. </p>
<p>“You are the two from the east, no?” A different official asked. </p>
<p>“Well, we are technically from the east.” Byul nodded. “Very east in fact. It’s Korea actually.” </p>
<p>The official shook his head confusedly, “I don’t think I know that place. Is it near Macedonia?” </p>
<p>Byul just nodded her head. It was easier than explaining how Korea was on the opposite side of the world to where Rome currently is. She felt Yongsun’s hand tighten around her own and she soothingly rubbed circles on the back of her knuckles with her thumb to calm her down. </p>
<p>“We have been awaiting your arrival for nearly three years. We are eager to see your skills, warrior.” He bowed his head at Byul and motioned for them to go deeper within the building. “We have prepared the baths for you and you alone.”</p>
<p>Yongsun, still not entirely convinced that this wasn’t a trap, scoured the room for possible exits and almost cried out in frustration when she found none. Health and safety would have an absolute field day with this place. Someone could easily burn it down and have the comfort in knowing that no one survived. She shuddered at the thought. </p>
<p>“We will take you both down to the feast momentarily. But for now, please enjoy the baths.” </p>
<p>The two men bowed once more before leaving. Their shifty eyes completely put Yongsun on the edge. Byul, however was quick to strip off her heavy and sweat drenched armour and covered in only a small, what looked like, potato bag, she jumped into the pool and almost moaned at the fresh smell of Jasmin it elicited. </p>
<p>Yongsun eyed the exit once more before sighing and slowly making her way into the water. She only had a small bit of cloth covering her chest and waist under her clothes, but stripped anyway. She was only with Byul and she trusted the younger girl to not ogle her like those men certainly will. She swam over to Byul and splashed her. Byul looked absolutely offended as she splashed the other girl back. </p>
<p>That was the start of their little water fight. The end, however, was when Byul splashed a little too hard and the water went up Yongsun’s nose. She swam over to the older girl and apologised nearly a thousand times. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She said genuinely. </p>
<p>Yongsun’s hands were trying to pull on her nose to get all the water out but she felt her arms being moved by Byul. They stared at one another as a weird tension engulfed the room. Byul smiled at her causing her to break out in her own little grin. Lifting her hand, Byul swept Yongsun’s hair back and out of her eyes causing the older girl to sigh so softly that Byul couldn’t hear it. Her eyes landed on the younger’s lips and she watched as Byul’s tongue darted out subconsciously to wet them. </p>
<p>A loud knock at the door made them scramble away from one another and without getting a confirmation from either girl that it was acceptable to enter, a man dressed in some of the most beautifully decorated armour walked in. His eyes were locked onto the two girls and he sighed as he sat down on a bench. </p>
<p>“So, you’re the two from Macedonia?” He asked. </p>
<p>“No.” Yongsun answered, quite angry that their moment was interrupted. “We’re from the east.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her. He was actually rather handsome, his haircut needed a bit of work and maybe he was a little bit short, but visually he was quite good looking. He placed his helmet next to him on the bench and directed his gaze to Byul. </p>
<p>“You’re the two girls we’ve been waiting for.” He grinned. “Quickly get your clothes back on and meet me outside.” </p>
<p>“First time a man’s ever said that to me.” Byul giggled causing Yongsun to roll her eyes. </p>
<p>They did as they were told. They dried themselves off as much as they could before quickly getting dressed. The man was stood by the front door and once he saw them, he ushered them into a small carriage. Byul and Yongsun sat nearly on top of one another whilst the man sat opposite. </p>
<p>They arrived at a rather luxurious estate a hour or so later and they both gawked openly at the architecture. The man smirked smugly as he guided them both into his home. Yongsun wasn’t too sure why both she and Byul were happily going into a strange mans home, she wouldn’t even attempt to do it back home, but she’s sure the door of the bunker would come to rescue them if they were in immediate danger, right? God she hopes she’s right. </p>
<p>A group of men were sat down around a table and they silenced one another once the three of them entered the room. They all stood up abruptly and bowed at both Byul and Yongsun. There were a few women towards the back of the room and their presence put the two girls at ease somewhat. </p>
<p>“Mark Antony, are these the two?” A man asked in almost a begging and desperate tone. </p>
<p>The man, Mark Antony, nodded. “These are the two from the east that the prophesy spoke of, they will help us over throw Caesar.” </p>
<p>“Wait,” Byul held up her hands, “Caesar? As in Julius Caesar?”</p>
<p>“That is correct.” Mark Antony nodded. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be his friend?” Byul asked. </p>
<p>Mark Antony blushed slightly in embarrassment as he mumbled excuses. He became slightly flustered and it made Byul laugh. </p>
<p>“You’ve met Cleopatra, haven’t you?” She teased. </p>
<p>The soldier glared at Byul as Cleopatra’s name fell so easily from her lips. He drew his sword and aimed it against Byul’s throat. Yongsun screamed slightly but was held back by Byul’s arm. She licked her lips carefully and raised an eyebrow as Mark Antony withdrew his sword and placed it back down. </p>
<p>“What do you want from us?” Byul asked calmly. </p>
<p>“We have heard of your immense fighting skills from the seer. She spoke of your past doings like you were some sort of god.” Mark Antony sat down and motioned for the other two to join him. “We would like you to fight Caesars champion in the colosseum and kill him leaving Caesar an easy target for assassinations.” </p>
<p>Yongsun blinked a few times almost comically as she processed what the soldier was saying. A woman passed by her and placed a large tray of various foods and drinks down in front of her and her mind went blank as she ungracefully began chowing down on the various foods. Byul grimaced as she watched her eat, but as soon as a tray was placed in front of herself, she ate even more like a pig than Yongsun. </p>
<p>The other men within the room discussed strategy with Byul and began explaining the best ways to defeat Caesar’s champion. Byul wasn’t listening. All she could focus on was the food in front of her. Everything else took a back seat. </p>
<p>Byul never actually agreed to fight Caesar’s champion. So when the fight came around only the next day, she found herself in the underground of the colosseum shaking from head to toe. She sent off another prayer to Athena and a quick one to Hades to be nice to her when she gets brutally murdered. </p>
<p>Yongsun was with her. Mark Antony was waiting outside to take Yongsun up into the royal stands. She was just as nervous as Byul was. She felt utterly helpless as someone announced the fighting order. They left Byul’s fight until last as they thought it would last mere minutes. Byul reluctantly agreed with them. </p>
<p>“You’ll do fine.” Yongsun whispered as she wrapped her arms around Byul’s neck. “I know you will.” </p>
<p>“Yong....” Byul trailed off as her nerves began messing with her speech. “If I do die, make sure you get home safely. Otherwise I’ll haunt you every day until you’re back.” </p>
<p>“I don’t doubt that.” The older woman laughed. </p>
<p>Mark Antony poked his head around the door. “We must go.” </p>
<p>Yongsun nodded and gave Byul one last hug and even a kiss on her cheek before running out and following the soldier. Byul touched her cheek softly and was surprised to find it wet. Yongsun was crying for her. It made the pain in her heart multiply as the iron bars behind her lifted. </p>
<p>The crowd roared in delight as the Champion exited from his side and lifted his huge arms up in excitement. The crowd adored him, that much was obvious. He kind of reminded Byul of The Incredible Hulk but with a gorgeous tan instead of green skin. It doubled Byul’s nerves seeing how huge this guy was. </p>
<p>Byul took a deep breath and exited her own side and walked out to a few boos and jeers. She didn’t expect to get hate, but hate always comes when you’re pit against the favourite. Yongsun cheered for her. Her screams could be heard over the boos and Byul waved to her once she spotted her in the crowd. </p>
<p>The Champion had his sword in one hand and a large iron chain in the other. Byul had a sword and a shield. She paled in comparison to this man in nearly every way. He almost laughed at her as he swung his chain around and narrowly missed Byul’s head. </p>
<p>Byul held out her iron shield and stayed still. If she were to run at this man, she’d be cut in half so easily it’ll be like a hot knife slicing through butter. She could feel the whacks of the iron chain against her shield and she saw how badly it was denting it. Her arms were tiring quickly. It was hard work taking blow after blow. </p>
<p>The Champion kicked her over and the crowd laughed as she rolled nearly several times until she came to a stop. She scrambled to her feet and held out her shield again. This time, she poked her sword out and ran at the man. She could hear him laughing at her and it did nothing but spur her on even more. </p>
<p>She landed a blow to his thigh and grinned in short lived victory until his own sword slashed down at her and caught her shoulder. Her armour took most of the damage but she could feel small amounts of blood pouring down from an open wound on her shoulder. She didn’t have time to access the damage as he wrapped his chain around her leg and threw her towards the other side of the colosseum floor with it. </p>
<p>The force knocked the wind from her lungs and she gasped for air desperately. The crowd cheered again as Byul jumped to her feet. She could hardly feel the pain in her shoulder as she picked up her sword and jumped over the chain. The Champion was limping lightly but it wasn’t enough to incapacitate him. </p>
<p>Byul lifted up her discarded shield and threw it at him. All these Captain America movies and comics she’s obsessed about for so long is finally paying off as she watched the shield fly through the air and smack loudly off the Champion’s face. He grabbed his eye and roared in pain. The crowd was silent and Byul could feel them turning against him. </p>
<p>She darted over to him as quickly as her small legs could run and slashed both of his Achilles’ tendons making him fall to the floor in pain. The crowds noise was infectious and Byul couldn’t help but lift up her arms in glee at them. She boasted for a bit too long, however, because the Champion grabbed his sword and even though Byul was slightly out of reach, the tip still pierced the back of Byul’s calf and sliced it open. </p>
<p>The crowd was silenced again as Byul’s agonising screams echoed around the arena. All that could be heard other than Byul’s screams was Yongsun’s yells of encouragement. </p>
<p>“Get up, Byul!” She screamed as loudly as she could. </p>
<p>Byul didn’t even realise she had fallen to her knees. She limped up on one good leg as she batted away the Champion’s sword with her own. The crowd was roaring and giving her the ultimatum. The thumbs down. The Champion squirmed in fear as Byul’s small body hovered over him. </p>
<p>She looked up just in time to see Julius Caesar stand to attention. The whole arena was silenced as they awaited the decision from their Emperor. He scanned the crowd and built up the tension before angrily pointing his thumb downwards. </p>
<p>Byul closed her eyes and gagged as the sword pierced the mans throat whilst he gasped for air. The crowd was on their feet in jubilation. They had never seen anyone fight against the Champion like that. Byul soaked up the atmosphere like an attention seeking sponge. </p>
<p>“Are you not entertained!?” She screeched as loudly as possible as she held her arms out. </p>
<p>The bloodthirsty crowd continued to roar manically as Byul was lead away from the arena and out into Mark Antony’s carriage with Yongsun. Her shoulder hurt so badly as did her calf, but all she could think about was the cheering crowd. </p>
<p>Instead of heading to Mark Antony’s home, the three of them headed to Caesar’s palace. It was wonderfully decorated with various statues and tapestries adorning each and every wall they passed. Caesar himself greeted Byul once she stepped foot inside his home. </p>
<p>“Please.” He guided both Byul and Yongsun deeper into his home and into a huge dining hall filled with half drunk guests. “I shall call my physician to tend to your wounds immediately.” </p>
<p>Byul nodded just as Yongsun grabbed a bunch of grapes from a nearby fruit bowl. She slowly fed each one to Byul just as Caesar returned with another man in tow. He quickly saw to Byul’s wounds and smiled at the girl once he was finished. She had more bruising than cuts, and maybe a broken rib or two. </p>
<p>“You did so well.” Yongsun whispered as the physician left. “I was so scared.”</p>
<p>“I heard your voice and it spurred me on.” Byul said honestly. </p>
<p>“I’m just so happy that you’re okay.” She wrapped her arms around Byul’s neck. </p>
<p>Byul laughed. “Did you hear what I said at the end? ‘Are you not entertained!?’” The younger woman grinned. “I officially said it before Brad Pitt too.” </p>
<p>“What? Brad Pitt didn’t say that.”</p>
<p>“Yes he did! He said it in Troy.”</p>
<p>“No he didn’t. Russell Crowe said it in Gladiator.” </p>
<p>“He did? Then what did Brad Pitt say?”</p>
<p>Yongsun shrugged. “Probably, ‘Quick, Angelina, put your clothes back on and hide in the closet. Jennifer’s home.‘“ </p>
<p>They glanced at one another in confusion before Caesar made his was back over to them. He smiled as he placed his arm around Byul’s shoulders and swung her around to face the entire room. </p>
<p>“This is my new champion!” He drunkenly slurred. “Together with Cleopatra, we will soon rule all these lands!”</p>
<p>Byul shrugged herself out from Caesar’s grasp and quickly hid behind Yongsun’s silhouette. The Emperor looked at her confused and dragged her back out. He glared at her for a second or two and opened his mouth to scold the other girl. </p>
<p>Before he could, however, an ear splitting noise shook Caesar’s palace as a flash of brilliant white light illuminated the outside of his palace. Byul and Yongsun looked at one another before they pushed Caesar away and darted off outside in search of the damned door. </p>
<p>Guards chased them as the two girls frantically searched and they fired arrows at them. One just missed Yongsun’s face and embedded itself in a nearby tree. The older of the two froze momentarily but after receiving a rather hard tug from Byul, she ran off again. </p>
<p>The door was a few meters away from them and they sprinted as fast as their legs could take them. The pain in Byul’s leg was barely even there anymore as the determination to get to the door overpowered the feelings in her legs. </p>
<p>Yongsun wrenched it open and Byul dived in quickly landing on her face inside the bunker. The door slammed shut just as a few arrows flew at them in the air. Byul let out a breath she didn’t know she had as she looked up to find Yongsun gazing at her. </p>
<p>“What?” She asked goofily. </p>
<p>“I’m just really glad we’re both okay. I was really worried for a second there and oh my god Byul, there’s an arrow in your butt!” Yongsun leapt up screaming. </p>
<p>Byul looked behind her and sighed. “For fuck sake. For once in my life I get to look like a hero and I get to look a little bit sexy and what does fate do? Makes me look like fucking Shrek.” </p>
<p>“Do you need me to pull it out?” Yongsun asked timidly. </p>
<p>“No.” Byul shook her head. “Don’t bother. I’m sure it’ll evaporate sooner or later.” </p>
<p>Yongsun sat back down just as the bunker began to flash and shake rapidly again. She closed her eyes and opened them barely a second later. Byul was right, the arrow was gone as were the wounds on her leg and shoulder. She stood up and offered a hand to Byul. Taking one last deep breath, she opened the door to the bunker and nearly collapsed into a heap of happy tears on the dirty floor below her. </p>
<p>“Byul! We’re back home!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot of thought went into this chapter. Mainly thoughts of "Now how do I start this off and how do I end it?" Haha. </p>
<p>You guys were correct, the girls visited Rome during its high point and met Caesar and Mark Antony. Just a shame Cleo was too busy soaking in her bath back in Egypt to pop by for a nice cup of tea and a slice of cake. Also, I am no history expert. The historical thinking behind this chapter is based on a 1960's comedy called Carry On Cleo. If you haven't watched it, I highly recommend!</p>
<p>Are the girls actually back home? Let me know what you think in the comments!</p>
<p>As always, comment or upvote, which ever takes your fancy! I do enjoy reading them. :)</p>
<p>I also have a twitter page I created just in case anyone wanted to chat about any stories on there or suggest any future stories to me. @RikuAino7 :) I am a bit shy with those sorts of things so please bear with me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Korea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for this chapter. Includes blood and a little death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Byul! We’re back home!” </p><p>“Yong, stand up.” Byul’s voice sounded strange, but Yongsun was too busy hugging the ground under her feet to care. “Yong, stop kissing the floor and stand up.” This time Byul’s voice was more aggressive. </p><p>Rolling her eyes at her member, she stood up and faced the younger woman. Byul wasn’t looking at her and it slightly peeved the older of the two. Byul’s eyes were wide and her mouth open slightly as she stood frozen on the spot. </p><p>“Byul, we’re home! This is the Gyeongbokgung Palace. I came here on so many school trips, I know exactly where in Seoul we are.”</p><p>She didn’t get a verbal response from the other woman, instead Byul placed her hands on Yongsun’s head and turned it around to face the other way. The older of the two gasped audibly and backed away to almost hide behind Byul. She didn’t fail to notice the arm that came across her from the taller woman that shielded her further behind her. </p><p>A dozen men stood in front of them with their weapons trained on them. They were not dressed like typical Korean soldiers, who mainly wore dark blue colours, instead their armour was more metallic and red. Their helmets were also different to that of a Korean. Byul’s heart dropped and her face contorted into panic when she realised who they were. </p><p>Mongolians. </p><p>She took a few steps back and slammed into a confused Yongsun behind her. The girls slightly annoyed yelps did nothing to stop Byul from backing up all the way until she hit a wall. The men grinned evilly at Byul’s reaction and came closer. Yongsun clutched at the taller girls hand almost painfully as she backed up with Byul. </p><p>“What do we do?” Yongsun asked desperately. </p><p>“I don’t know.” The other woman answered honestly. </p><p>“Should we run?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I don’t fancy having the green giant over there impale me with his spear just so you can escape.” Byul snapped as she waved her finger at a particularly tall Mongolian soldier. </p><p>Yongsun groaned. “Then what do we do?” </p><p>“Yong, it’s been twenty seconds since you last asked me ‘what do we do’ and my answer is still the same, I don’t know!” Byul felt like throttling her, but she couldn’t move. Her legs were glued to the floor and her back to the wall. </p><p>They glared at the men who surrounded them and gave them no ways of escape. One man held up chains as another grabbed them both and forced their hands behind their backs. Byul could hear Yongsun’s pained whining and fought against the chains and the men holding her. Before she could check to see if Yongsun was okay, a meaty fist flew at her and rendered her unconscious. </p><p>Yongsun screamed at the sight of Byul’s head flopping down and the men holding her laughed. She watched as Byul’s legs dragged along behind her as the men dragged her away from the palace and into an underground dungeon. </p><p>They tossed Byul into a thick wooden cell and ignored the rather painful landing she endured. A few men turned to Yongsun and smiled sickly as they removed the chains from around her wrists. Byul’s was removed too, but the younger woman was still unmoving on the dirty floors of their cell. </p><p>“We’ll be back.” A short stocky man promised them with a gross glint in his eyes. </p><p>Yongsun just backed away from the entrance of the cell and kept going until her back hit the stone wall. They laughed at her terror and left them both alone with one guard patrolling. A brazier on the other side of the cell walls was the only thing keeping the place illuminated. </p><p>She looked down at the younger woman and fell to her knees besides her head. She lifted Byul’s head into her lap and slowly ran her fingers along the bruise that was now making her eye swell up quickly. Byul’s long hair was in a rather tight topknot on the top of her head and her baggy blue and white hanbok made her look rather masculine. She licked her dry lips at the sight and shook her head free of traitorous thoughts that came flooding in her mind. </p><p>“If I knew that this was the only way to shut you up, I’d have punched you months ago.” She laughed sadly in the hopes of getting a snarky comment in return. </p><p>When no such comment came, she sighed to herself and continued stroking Byul’s face. She thought back to everywhere they’ve been and everything they’ve suffered through. She laughed bitterly to herself. If only they learned to get along before Wheein and Hyejin dragged them to that weird crazy woman who somehow made them go back in time and almost die every five minutes. They’d have saved themselves a lot of pain. </p><p>The guard returned and grunted at them as he tossed in a bucket of water. Or, at least Yongsun assumed it was water. Most of it spilled onto the floor and soaked Byul’s lifeless feet. She dragged the younger woman’s body further away from the water and held her tightly against herself. </p><p>She felt Byul groan softly, but she didn’t wake up. Instead she wrapped her arms around Yongsun’s waist and almost burrowed herself into the older woman’s abdomen. Yongsun smiled down at her and cradled the younger woman’s head in her arms. </p><p>The guard laughed at them and walked back outside. Yongsun just glared at his back and swore at him when he was gone. She sighed to herself once she heard the wooden door slam and lock. There were no windows in here, or any other exits of any kind. They were trapped inside a cage that was trapped inside a dungeon. Escape was basically impossible. </p><p>Byul groaned again a few minutes later as her eyes opened. Well, one eye opened, the other was stuck under an inch of swelling. She looked up at Yongsun’s worried looking face and tried to smile reassuringly. Yongsun just frowned more, Byul’s smile came out as more of a grimace. </p><p>She blushed a deep shade of red when she realised what position she found herself in. She was lay on her stomach in between Yongsun’s legs with her head on the older girls stomach and her arms wrapped tightly around her waist like tinsel on a Christmas tree. </p><p>Byul sat up but stayed sat in between the older woman’s legs. It was comforting being this close to Yongsun, although she would never admit it out loud to the other. Her right eye hurt so badly that it gave her a migraine and she could even feel the pain in her teeth. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Yongsun asked timidly as she sat up and tried to turn the younger one around so she could properly inspect the bruised swelling of her eye. </p><p>“Like I got punched in the face.” Byul replied. </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Yongsun successfully got Byul to move to they were facing one another. The light from the brazier was just to the right of Yongsun meaning she had to tilt Byul’s head slightly so she could look at the younger woman’s eye. It was puffed out quite badly and the skin was an angry purple colour. Without the weird healing powers of the bunker, Yongsun knew Byul would have gone blind in that eye. </p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Without thinking, she pulled the younger girl towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She pulled back with wide eyes but tried to play it off as no big deal. Luckily the door opened again and the guard came back in, glared at them both and walked out. </p><p>“That was weird.” Byul said and Yongsun hoped to god that she was talking about the guard and not the random forehead kiss. </p><p>Nodding, Yongsun managed to squeak out a quick, “Yeah.” </p><p>A silence fell over them, it wasn’t a comfortable one but it also wasn’t uncomfortable. It was strange. Byul’s head was swimming. She turned her back to the older woman and leaned backwards so she was lay against Yongsun’s chest. She didn’t see the smile on the older woman’s face as arms were wrapped around her shoulders but she felt the heartbeat of the other against her head. </p><p>“I guess we’re stuck here until something happens or the door appears out of nowhere.” Byul yawned. </p><p>“I guess.” Yongsun agreed as her hands began nervously massaging the skin on Byul’s shoulders and neck. </p><p>Byul hummed in appreciation as Yongsun’s magic fingers went to work on her neck. She could have cried with glee as the older woman began relaxing the tense muscles. She closed her one good eye and almost fell asleep in Yongsun’s embrace. </p><p>“Seems silly, how we used to fight all the time.” Yongsun whispered. </p><p>“I know.” Byul nodded. “Now look at us.” </p><p>“Do you think almost dying is helping us bond and stopping us hating each other?” </p><p>“What?” Byul sat up and turned to face Yongsun. “I never hated you.”</p><p>The older woman’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before almost stuttering out, “But... what? Why did you always argue with me? You were so passive aggressive with just me. I thought you hated me.” </p><p>“I’m passive aggressive with everyone.” Byul shrugged. “I don’t mean to be and I’m trying to change that side of me, I promise. But Yong, I need you to know that I don’t hate you.” </p><p>Yongsun glanced up at Byul’s one good eye and tried to scan it for any deception but she found nothing but a genuine shimmer inside them. She smiled and almost laughed at her own silliness as she felt Byul’s arms pull her in for a hug. </p><p>Their happy moment was short lived, however, as a group of men broke down the door to the dungeons and swarmed the place. Their armour was dark and their swords were unsheathed as they broke down the door of the girls’ cell. </p><p>“Come.” A tall skinny man barked at them. </p><p>They stood quickly and followed the group outside. Night had fallen around them as they were lead through various gates and out into the free world. Bodies were scattered everywhere, some Mongolian, some Korean and sadly a lot of these bodies belonged to simple peasants. </p><p>A house, a noble looking one at that, was lit up in the distance and both girls were ushered inside of it. Yongsun’s hand never left Byul’s as they sat down on two comfy looking pillows. The men chatted quietly amongst themselves as two other women entered the room and placed two trays filled with food in front of them. They wasted no time and almost pushed one another away as they wolfed the food down. </p><p>The men looked at them strangely but chose to ignore them and continued speaking. Byul tried to listen to what they were saying but the noises coming from the woman next to her was drowning them out. Yongsun looked as though she had died and gone to food heaven the way she was scoffing her face and gulping down the water given to her. </p><p>One of the men shushed the rest and sat down opposite of Yongsun and bowed lowly to her with his head pressed against the hardwood of the floor. Yongsun, still in a slight food daze, didn’t notice him at first until Byul nudged her with her shoulder. She squealed at him and almost chocked on a bit of rice that got stuck in her throat. </p><p>“Princess.” The man said with a pleading tone to his voice. “Please forgive us for not rescuing you sooner.” </p><p>Princess? Yongsun was beyond confused. She turned to look at Byul and almost burst out laughing at the expression on her face. Her mouth was wide open with bits of food stuck in her teeth as she gawped at the man bowing to the older woman. </p><p>“Princess?” Byul voiced Yongsun’s thoughts. </p><p>The man nodded and bowed his head to Byul. “She’s the child of King Gongmin. He told us how his daughter and her husband were captured by the Mongolians and we were sent out to rescue you both.” </p><p>Byul looked down at her clothes and raised a hand to her hair. The masculine clothes and the masculine hairstyles made sense to her now. She looked over at Yongsun and finally realised what the other woman was wearing. She was dressed in a hwarot with various floral patterns stitched into the fabric. It was dirty from the dungeons, but still looked rather expensive and gorgeous. Yongsun genuinely looked like royalty. </p><p>“The king is in his palace awaiting news of you.” The man lifted his head up. “We will keep you here and under the protection of our guards until the Mongol threat has been eradicated.” </p><p>All the men inside the room bowed to them before leaving the room and guarding the outside. Yongsun could see their shadows patrolling up and down just outside the door. Every so often an older woman would enter the room and ask them if they needed anything such as food or water. </p><p>Byul looked over at Yongsun’s still confused looking face and pulled the other woman towards her. She smirked at the shocked expression on Yongsun’s features but the older of the two didn’t attempt to disengage herself from Byul’s hold. </p><p>“I guess you’re my wife.” She smugly smirked. </p><p>Yongsun wanted so badly to slap the smug look from Byul’s face, but as that old woman kept coming in and out of their room, Yongsun had no choice but to put up with Byul’s greasy show of affection. </p><p>“You’re just the princess’ husband, remember. You’re nameless.” Yongsun waved her hand. </p><p>“Ouch.” Byul sniggered. “Wait, if they were looking for a captured princess but found us, does that mean there’s an actual princess out there that’s still in the clutches of the Mongolians? And we’ve just stolen her rescue team?” </p><p>“Try not to think about it.” Yongsun grumbled as the old woman once again came in to ask if they needed anything. </p><p>Byul was silent for a few moments and Yongsun praised whatever entity it was that was able to shut her up. She groaned loudly when Byul opened her mouth again. “So, if you’re the daughter of King Gongmin, does that mean you’re part Mongolian?” </p><p>“What?” Yongsun sighed as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. </p><p>“Gongmin married a Mongolian princess, so if you’re his daughter, then surely you’re Mongolian too.”</p><p>“Byul, you are aware this isn’t real? I’m not a princess and I was born in 1991.” </p><p>The younger woman rolled her eyes. “I know, I’m just saying that it’s weird how the Mongolians would capture someone who’s part Mongolian themselves,” she gulped at the glare thrown at her, “I’m not saying you are Mongolian, but if you were the princess then you would be.” </p><p>“Byul, stop. I don’t need any more weird rumours about my lineage.” Yongsun sighed. “There’s already an annoying rumour going around RBW that I’m from North Korea, I don’t need another rumour that says I’m secretly Mongolian.” </p><p>“Are you from North Korea?” </p><p>“NO!” </p><p>Byul almost fell from the blast of Yongsun’s angry voice. She held up her hands in surrender and tried not to laugh. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” </p><p>A clash of metal on metal was heard behind the door followed by a pained scream. Both girls jumped up and backed away from the door. They yelped as a body was thrown into the door and it collapsed easily under the mans weight. Blood seeped out of various wounds of his body as another man dressed in Mongolian armour casually walked into the room. His eyes locked onto Yongsun as his lips curled up in a disgusting grin. </p><p>“Found you.” He smiled sickly. </p><p>Byul found herself walking in front of Yongsun and shielding the other woman from this man. She fixed an almost feral look on her face as the man towered over her. He gripped her by the throat and threw her onto the other side of the room as if she weighed next to nothing. </p><p>She looked over at Yongsun cowering slightly as the man trapped her between himself and the walls of this home. Byul struggled to her feet and ran rather sloppily at the man before jumping in his back and using her long fingers to poke his eyes. He screamed as he tried to pull the woman off his back but he couldn’t quite grab her. </p><p>Even though she was terrified, a part of Yongsun couldn’t help but laugh as she watched them. It reminded her of that scene in Harry Potter when Harry jumped onto the back of that Troll in the Girls Bathrooms. Yongsun almost wished Byul had a stick she could shove up the mans nose just for shits and giggles. </p><p>It didn’t end the same way as it did in Harry Potter, though. Ron never came in and used the trolls own weapon against it. Instead, Byul was tossed over the mans shoulder and into the floor before the man took out his spear and roughly sank the blade into Byul’s stomach. </p><p>The scream from the younger girl was almost enough to make Yongsun faint. She was frozen in time as she watched a small stream of blood pouring out from under the spear’s tip. The man cackled as he slowly began adding more pressure and pressing the blade deeper. </p><p>Yongsun scrambled to the side and picked up a rather heavy ceramic vase. She held up above her head and aggressively slammed it down on the mans head. He stumbled back a few paces before falling face face first to the ground and closing his eyes. </p><p>“Shit.” She mumbled as she fell to her knees besides the younger woman. The spear was still embedded deep inside Byul and Yongsun didn’t know whether to take it out or leave it in. “Byul, can you hear me?” She almost screamed. </p><p>“Yes.” Byul snapped. “You’re a centimetre away from my face, of course I can hear you.” </p><p>Yongsun looked down sadly. “Byul, you’re going to be okay. We just need to wait for that damn bunker to come and save us both.” </p><p>“I don’t think I want to be saved.” Byul admitted weakly. “I can’t keep doing this, Yong. How many times have I almost died or been in a situation like this? It’s fun time travelling with you, but I can’t keep almost dying. It’s starting to annoy me more than anything.” </p><p>“Byul what are you saying?” Yongsun’s eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked up at Byul’s face. </p><p>The younger woman tried to sit up, but the pain in her stomach made her sink further down to the ground. “Have you ever read The Hunger games? Not the film, the book.”</p><p>Yongsun nodded. “Of course, I mean, who hasn’t?” </p><p>“Remember reading about all the times Katniss nearly died? And how irritating it was? I almost willed her to die in the end because it was so annoying.” Byul coughed a few times. “That’s what it feels like right now.” </p><p>“No.” Yongsun shook her head and crawled closer to Byul. She held up her hands to cup the younger’s face and allowed her tears to flow freely down her face. “Byul, don’t give up. You can’t die here, we have to get home and we have to prove that everyone was wrong about us and we can do that by being successful artists.”</p><p>Byul’s throat was dry causing her to erupt into a coughing fit. A little bit of blood fell from the corner of her mouth and she weakly shook her head. “I have no fight left in me, Yong.” </p><p>The older woman used her thumb to wipe away the small trail of blood coming from Byul’s mouth. Her eyes flickered from her lips and up to her one good eye and then back down again. She swallowed her fears and her worries and whispered quietly, “Then fight for this.”</p><p>She slowly pressed her own lips against Byul’s and sighed dreamily when she felt Byul returning the kiss. Byul’s slightly chapped lips left a fire burning inside of Yongsun that was ignited as soon as their lips connected. She felt Byul’s hand grazing her waist before falling limply to her side. She pulled back from the younger girl just in time to see her flash Yongsun a weakened smile. Her eye closed and her head slumped causing Yongsun to jump up in a panic. </p><p>“Where the fuck is that door?” She screamed as she watched Byul’s chest rise slightly with each desperate sounding breath. </p><p>She paced around the room ripping open random doors just in case the damn thing disguised itself. Tears fell from her eyes as sobs worked their way through her body and out through her mouth. Byul’s chest stopped moving and Yongsun felt her legs collapse under her. </p><p>“Where is the fucking door?!” She screamed so loud that she drowned out the thunderous noise from inside the room as the door flashed behind Byul’s head. </p><p>She kicked it open and dragged Byul’s lifeless body inside. Grabbing the handle, she wrenched it closed quickly and loudly before falling back to her knees besides Byul’s head. She cradled her head in her lap as tears fell from her face and onto Byul’s own features. </p><p>The sounds of thunder and the flashing lights were ignored by her as her body hunched over Byul’s and her cries rang out around the room. Byul’s chest was still indicating no signs of breathing and Yongsun cried harder. </p><p>Suddenly, Byul’s back arched as her mouth opened widely. She sucked in as much air as she possibly could and coughed loudly. Yongsun’s sobs only intensified as she clutched onto Byul’s shoulders and pulled her closer to her. The younger woman smiled as best she could considering she was dead only a few seconds ago and returned the hug. </p><p>“Byul! I thought you really were gone!” Yongsun cried. </p><p>Byul shook her head. “You gave me something to fight for.” </p><p>Looking up through tear stained eyes, Yongsun crashed her lips against Byul’s. Her lips tasted salter than before but Byul didn’t care. Instead she wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist and moved her lips against Yongsun’s. </p><p>The need for oxygen became apparent for Byul as she pulled away and panted. Yongsun untangled her arms from around the younger woman’s shoulders and stood up. She offered a hand to Byul and as soon as it was taken, they walked outside together. </p><p>“Smells weird.” </p><p>“Looks gloomy.”</p><p>“Yong, look! There’s a man with an army of rats behind him!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The 'where are they' for this next chapter may be tricky, because I didn't even know until a few minutes before posting this. So instead the question I ask is, can you guess who they just saw?</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Germany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated M for sexual reasons!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Smells weird.” </p><p>“Looks gloomy.”</p><p>“Yong, look! There’s a man with an army of rats behind him!” </p><p>Yongsun grimaced at the sight of a man and what looks to be nearly one hundred rats trailing along behind him. Byul looked at them in awe as the man lead the rats out from the town and into the woods. </p><p>“I bet we’re somewhere in Europe.” The older woman said with a disgusted tone. </p><p>“How can you tell?” Byul asked, her eyes still trying to look out for the man and the rats. </p><p>Yongsun shrugged. “What other continent do you know that had a famous rat problem?” </p><p>“Fair point.” </p><p>Without signalling to the younger woman that she was moving, Yongsun just walked away. The town they were in wasn’t that big, but it had a strange rustic charm to it. A few market stalls with various merchants were calling out to her trying to entice her into buying their useless merchandise. </p><p>One very drunk man was stumbling around outside of a tavern with some sort of mental goblet full of mead sloshing around in his hand. He grinned as Yongsun approached and tried to grab her. Unfortunately for him, he fell under his own big feet and went crashing to the ground. </p><p>Yongsun just rolled her eyes at the now passed out man and grabbed a small pouch by his waist. She yanked it free and stormed into the tavern. Byul sulked on after her and jumped slightly when the passed out man snored loudly. </p><p>“Do you have any rooms for the night?” Yongsun asked the man behind the wooden bar. </p><p>He eyed her skeptically until Byul showed up next to her with an eyebrow raised. The goblet in his hand was placed down carefully as was the dirty rag he pretended to clean it with. His smile was not a welcomed one by the two girls. His teeth were rotten and black and it took all of the girls self restraint not to gag when the smell from his mouth hit them. </p><p>“Two for the night, three if you want a private bath.” His voice was thick but his words were hard for them to understand. </p><p>Yongsun opened the drunk mans pouch and pulled out what looked like two gold coins. She slammed them down on the wooden bar just as the man handed out a key to them. He took the coins gratefully and ordered a woman, that may have been his wife, to direct both girls to their room. </p><p>It wasn’t as bad as they thought. It looked clean enough. The bedsheets were without stains and the pillows were soft and smelled a lot like lavender rather than the horse shit the street smelled like. The room was illuminated by candles placed in random parts of the room. It was good enough for them. </p><p>Byul flopped down on the bed and sighed. Yongsun peered through the window at the street below and watched as the drunk man came to and began stumbling away from the tavern. She laughed behind her hand when he reached for his pouch only to find that it had been taken. </p><p>“What do we tell people?” Byul wondered. “If we get home, that is.”</p><p>“When, Byul. When we get home.”</p><p>“If you’re an optimist.” Byul mumbled under her breath. </p><p>Ignoring the comment, Yongsun wandered over to the bed and lay down next to the other girl. She shrugged her shoulders and replied honestly, “I don’t know. I don’t even know if any of this is real. I mean, all the shit we’ve done can’t have actually happened, could it?” </p><p>“Dunno.” Byul answered. “I got eaten alive by a dinosaur, you almost got eaten by a pharaoh-“</p><p>“Byul!”</p><p>“Shush. Then we killed a Minotaur, then we pissed off Caesar and then we got kidnapped by Mongolians and rescued by the kings men, only to be ambushed by Mongolians and I was legally dead for a minute or two.” Byul sucked in a breath. “And now we’re here.” She finished with a wave of her arms. </p><p>Yongsun yawned. “Do you know what we need?”</p><p>“Therapy once this is all over?”</p><p>“No!” Yongsun said and then thought it over. “Well, yeah, probably and for the rest of our lives too. But I was gonna say sleep.” </p><p>“Oh god, yes.” Byul almost moaned as she ducked under the bedsheets and snuggled up next to Yongsun. </p><p>The older girl copied Byul and quickly jumped under the sheets. Byul’s eyes were closed and her head was facing Yongsun. Using her hand to brush the younger woman’s bangs aside, Yongsun smiled at the sleepy grin Byul gave her before she turned her back to the younger girl. </p><p>Yongsun was finding it hard to fall asleep. Her eyes were stinging with how tired they were but her brain refused to let her sleep. By the sounds of it, Byul had already entered her dreams and was loudly snoring up against Yongsun’s back. The younger woman had scooted closer to Yongsun on the bed maybe an hour or two prior. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her almost impossibly closer. Yongsun thought the comforting embrace would help her fall asleep, but she was wrong. </p><p>Before this whole ordeal she saw Byul as this annoying girl that was sent by the devil to infuriate her. They could barely stay in the same room as one another without fighting or yelling at one another. But after seeing the younger woman almost die in the jungle, Yongsun felt this weird pang of protectiveness with her. </p><p>Her feelings towards the raven haired girl only grew more and more confusing. What she saw in Athens only furthered her confusion. Not only did Byul look like the female Adonis in her Athenian armour, but she also saved her life when the weird looking Minotaur charged at her. If anything, it opened up a new barrel of feelings towards her that she wasn’t sure if she wanted to open. </p><p>And then she kissed her. </p><p>Yongsun gasped as she bolted upright on the bed. She ignored the groans coming from the other woman as she traced a finger over her lips. Byul just turned over and continued snoring softly. </p><p>She forgot about their kiss. It was so rushed and sudden that she couldn’t help herself. They didn’t just kiss that one time either, she initiated the first kiss and then Byul kissed her again in the bunker. She bit the inside of her mouth to try and stop her face from breaking out into a grin. Her feelings were confusing her. She pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her head. </p><p>The light snoring from the raven haired woman next to her ceased, but she didn’t really notice. Her mind was still running ragged with thoughts of Byul. Her armour, her heroism, her death and then her lips. Her slightly chapped yet wonderfully soft lips that made her feel like she was floating on a cloud. </p><p>Arms lightly wrapped around her shoulders and a kiss was placed delicately against her cheek. She looked over at Byul with tired eyes and couldn’t help but reciprocate the smile the younger woman offered her. Byul ran a hand through the brunette’s hair to try and comfort her. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” She asked quietly as her hand continued stroking Yongsun’s hair. </p><p>“Everything.” Yongsun whispered against her knees. </p><p>“Wanna talk about it?” </p><p>Damn Byul and her wonderfully soothing voice. No, Yongsun didn’t want to talk about it. Talking about things means she has to admit them and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to admit to anything. But once the words hit her they wouldn’t stop flowing. </p><p>“That woman in Athens.” She started. “What possessed you to, you know, despite knowing her for five minutes?”</p><p>She felt Byul sigh against her as she retracted one of her arms. Yongsun shivered at the loss of contact and almost pulled the raven haired woman’s arms back around her. Byul ran a hand through her own hair and shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>“I’ve never been with anyone like that before.” She answered honestly. “I almost did with a boy a few years ago but I couldn’t go through with it. Then that woman came along and she was pretty. She was whispering things into my ear all night and it felt nice to have the attention of a woman. I didn’t really think about what I was doing, I just did it.” </p><p>“I wish I had your confidence.” </p><p>Byul laughed. “I didn’t have any confidence, that’s the thing. I was kind of in a cloud of suggestion and lust that I don’t really remember how I made it to the room, I just remember her pushing me down and-“</p><p>“Okay! No need to give me a blow by blow of what you did to her.” </p><p>Rolling her eyes, the younger girl laughed again. “Are you jealous?” </p><p>Yongsun looked absolutely offended as her head snapped around to glare at Byul. “Why would I be jealous?” </p><p>“Maybe because you kissed me before and you’re jealous that she got to do way more than just kiss me.” Byul shrugged her shoulders and bit her bottom lip to stop her from grinning widely. </p><p>“You’re delusional.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So you didn’t kiss me before and you don’t want to do it again?”</p><p>The hesitation coming from the older girl made Byul smirk. She cockily licked her lips and watched as Yongsun’s eyes followed the route her tongue made. The brunette gulped slightly as her eyes went from Byul’s lips and back up to her eyes. She didn’t expect to see such raw passion emitting from those eyes, but she felt drawn to them. </p><p>After being called delusional only half a minute prior, Byul waited for Yongsun to make any sorts of moves before she would react. Yongsun’s eyes were still dashing between Byul’s lips and eyes, but she mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like “Fuck it,” before she slowly pressed her lips up against Byul’s. </p><p>Her hands framed Byul’s face as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Byul’s own lips. The raven haired girl groaned slightly as she felt Yongsun’s tongue almost force its way into her mouth. Her arms were wrapped slightly awkwardly around the older girls waist but she gripped her hips and used her thumb to rub soothing circles against the rough material of her shirt. </p><p>Slowly, she felt the brunette lower herself into a lying position on the bed and pulled Byul to rest in between her legs. Their lips stayed pressed up against one another as they moved. Neither dared to break off the sensations they felt as their lips moulded together. </p><p>Byul’s arms were holding her weight up, but Yongsun’s were moving up and down the raven haired woman’s back. Byul groaned into Yongsun’s mouth when she felt the older woman bite down softly on her bottom lip. She pulled back slightly and gazed down at the beauty underneath her. </p><p>Yongsun, with her hair sprayed out on the pillows, her chest heaving up and down as she gasped for breaths and her lips wet and red, was staring up at her with lust filled eyes. Byul gulped as the older woman’s arms pulled her back down. Their kisses were more forceful this time. Both girls battled to gain the upper hand and control the embrace but Yongsun was the one who came out victorious. </p><p>With her hands in Byul’s hair, she slowed down their lips to a slow and sensual pace. She held Byul’s head in place with one hand as she allowed her other hand to explore the space in between them. Her hand rested just above the younger girls chest and she smirked inwardly as she felt the others erratic heartbeat under her palm. </p><p>Byul pulled back once more and hesitated slightly under Yongsun’s intense gaze. The older woman sat up quickly and before she could think twice about what she was doing, she pulled off the loose fitting white shirt she was wearing and was delighted by Byul’s reaction. </p><p>She whined. </p><p>Moon Byulyi fucking whined and it drove Yongsun crazy. </p><p>She pulled the younger girl back down and was ecstatic when she felt Byul’s hand tracing over her bare chest. Byul’s lips attached themselves to Yongsun’s neck earning little moans from the older woman in return. Her hands weren’t as warm as Yongsun was hoping, but they soon heated up as her fingers danced over the brunettes breasts. </p><p>Yongsun clutched at the bottom of Byul’s shirt and almost ripped it to shreds causing the other girl to chuckle at her desperation. Yongsun didn’t have time to feel embarrassed over it, she just had to feel Byul in the same way Byul was feeling her. Byul’s shirt was thrown somewhere near the closed window but she paid it no mind. All that mattered was the girl under her. </p><p>The older woman’s back arched against the sheets on the bed as Byul’s soft fingers were replaced by a warm set of lips. A tongue encircled one of Yongsun’s hardened nipples and she gasped as her hips involuntarily bucked upwards against a smug looking Byul. She brought a hand up to her face and bit down hard to suppress the moans that Byul was coaxing from her. </p><p>They both wore a strange sort of black coloured leggings on the lower half of their bodies. They were comfortable and warm enough for them, but they were becoming an annoying nuisance for Yongsun. She pushed back on Byul’s shoulders and pointed to the material covering their legs. </p><p>“Take these off.” She gasped. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Byul hesitated. </p><p>Yongsun smiled up at her and sat up into a sitting position. Byul sat back on her heels as she watched the older woman. Hands cupped her face and lips were slowly and reassuringly pressed against her own. Yongsun nodded when their lips broke apart. </p><p>“I’m sure.” She was grateful for Byul’s question. It gave her the chance to call the whole thing off before they crossed a line they couldn’t come back from. Not that they haven’t already crossed that line and sprinted away from it naked and holding hands. </p><p>Byul eased Yongsun back down and marvelled at how quickly the older girl lifted her hips to make it easy for Byul to pull the pants off. Byul rested her hands on Yongsun’s knees and stroked soothing circles against her skin. Yongsun’s eyes were closed as her heart hammered away in her chest. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Byul whispered quietly. It was cliché, she knew, to say that when a beautiful woman is naked under you, but she couldn’t help but be a cliché at this very moment in time. </p><p>She felt the brunette shake slightly and it snapped her out of her daze. She leaned down and embraced the older woman. Their lips moved against one another in a slow and sensual rhythm. Yongsun’s hands palmed at the chest above her own. She marvelled at the moans coming from Byul’s mouth and even enjoyed the curse words emitting from the raven haired woman. </p><p>Her smug smirk was wiped from her face as Byul’s hand descended lower and her fingers graced Yongsun’s core. Her hips jerked slightly as one of Byul’s fingers danced over the other woman’s clit and began drawing lazy circles on it. Yongsun squirmed underneath her as her body began chasing the contact Byul was applying to her clit. </p><p>“Byul.” She moaned and it spurred the younger woman on. </p><p>Nervous hands found the back of Byul’s leggings and shakily pulled them down. They were awkwardly hanging just below the raven haired woman’s ass causing her to pull back slightly to properly take them off. </p><p>Yongsun whined at the loss of contact but was soon moaning absurdly loud when the fingers around her clit was replaced by a warm and wet tongue. Her back arched again and her thighs clamped around Byul’s head but were quickly moved and pinned down on the bed by Byul’s strong hands. </p><p>The older woman moaned obscenely and chanted her lovers name into the empty space of the room. She looked down at Byul’s smug face and for a split second she felt like smacking the smug look from her face until a long and lone finger entered her. She thrashed around on the bed as the finger pumped in and out of her slowly. </p><p>She was convinced that Byul was a professional sex machine. No way could she be as sexually inexperienced as Yongsun but still know how to expertly work the older woman up like what she has done. She didn’t have time to question why Byul was so good as another finger entered her and stretched her out. </p><p>Her hands reached behind her to try and grab onto something to ground her. Her head was floating in the clouds but the rest of her body was grinding down on Byul’s mouth. With one hand on the headboard behind her and one in Byul’s silky hair, she chased her own high as she felt it building in her abdomen. </p><p>She cried out loudly as her orgasm washed over her. Her grip on Byul’s head was painful enough for the other girl to shed a tear, but Byul didn’t care for the pain in her scalp as she watched the ethereal goddess in front of her come undone loudly. </p><p>Byul crawled up Yongsun’s body and placed a grounding kiss upon the other girls lips. Yongsun melted into the kiss. She rested her head against Yongsun’s shoulder as she felt arms wrap around her. A kiss was placed atop of the younger girls head as Yongsun began breathing normally again. </p><p>“Good, right?” Byul’s cocky grin wasn’t visible to Yongsun, but she felt it against her bare chest. </p><p>Yongsun shrugged and in a flash, Byul was on her back with the older woman straddling her. Byul gulped as Yongsun’s eyes flashed dangerously. </p><p>“It was.” She admitted as she looked down at the body underneath her. “But now it’s my turn.” </p><p>Byul had never felt a fear like it in her life. Yongsun’s eyes scared her, excited her and made her body hum appreciatively. She pulled the other woman in for a kiss and Yongsun responded by capturing one of Byul’s lips between her teeth and biting down hard enough to earn a chocked back moan from the raven haired woman. </p><p>A confident hand travelled down from Byul’s neck and cupped her core roughly causing the younger woman to gasp out loudly. </p><p>“Okay, fuck.” She moaned. </p><p>Years ago someone gave Yongsun one of the best pieces of advice she had ever received. They said that the best way to gain confidence is to fake it. They probably meant confidence to ace job interviews or ask for someone’s phone number, not the confidence to fuck your girl group member on a rickety bed in thirteenth century Germany. </p><p>Yongsun’s lips attacked the skin under Byul’s ear as her fingers danced over Byul’s most intimate area. She wasn’t a stranger to pleasuring a vagina, granted the only experience was with her own, but she used her experiences with her own self inflicted orgasms to help push Byul over the edge. </p><p>She grinned smugly as she felt the younger girls legs widen more as a finger entered her. After pleasuring Yongsun so throroughtly, Byul was soaked and Yongsun made sure to comment on it. </p><p>“Did fucking me make you this wet?” She whispered so seductively in Byul’s ear that she was sure she was possessed by some sort of evil parallel Yongsun. Those filthy words made Byul whine even louder as Yongsun’s thumb began playing with the younger girls clit. </p><p>Thighs clamped around her hand locking it in place as Byul’s body shuddered and her mouth widened in a silent scream. Yongsun watched as she came and marvelled at how her eyes closed, chest heaved and hips bucked upwards. She gave herself a mental clap on the back as Byul’s eyes opened but were so unfocused as though she was still riding the high from her orgasm. </p><p>She cuddled up against the younger woman and grinned as an arm was wrapped under her head and around her shoulders. Byul’s breathing was still uneven but her lips formed a huge smile as her eyes finally focused on Yongsun’s slightly blushing face. </p><p>“I finally understand what that weird tension was between us.” Byul laughed in her husky voice. “I just thought you wanted to punch me.”</p><p>“I guess I wanted to do both.” Yongsun shrugged and tried to act nonchalant. </p><p>Byul laughed harder at that and leaned over to kiss the older woman. Their kisses were pretty chaise compared to the sinful things they were doing earlier. Yongsun pulled up the sheets of their thirteenth century German bed and snuggled closely to Byul. The younger woman had already succumbed to sleep and Yongsun wasn’t far off as she closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. </p><p>They were rudely awakened, however, by a weird sounding musical instrument. Byul grumbled as she tried to ignore it, but Yongsun was sitting up in the bed with the sheets clutched tightly against her bare chest. Her curiosity was getting the better of her as she shook the younger of the two awake. </p><p>“Go away.” Byul mumbled and turned her back to Yongsun. </p><p>“Byul, go check out that noise.” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because whenever I do something I almost die! I’ll go to that window and somehow it’ll blow up, so no.” </p><p>“You won’t blow up.”</p><p>“I might. Plus I’m naked so I can’t go to the window. What will these Europeans think if they saw a naked Korean woman at the window?”</p><p>“That it’s their lucky day.” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Byul.”</p><p>A simple kiss placed on the fuming woman’s shoulder was enough to break her resolve. She glared at Yongsun who just giggled in response and rolled her eyes at the younger girl. </p><p>“Fine.” Byul threw the sheets off her. “Pass me your shirt.” She said as she pulled up her leggings. </p><p>“Why mine?”</p><p>“Because mine is in taters over here because of someone’s eagerness.” </p><p>Yongsun wanted to be embarrassed but she couldn’t help the proud feeling that sat in her chest as she threw her shirt at the younger woman. Byul held up her own shirt to show Yongsun where it was ripped and it made the older woman laugh. </p><p>Byul opened the wooden window and gazed outwards. There were men and women screaming loudly as children walked like zombies towards the forest where the rats were taken. It reminded Byul of that scene from Hocus Pocus except instead of Bette Midler it was some skinny looking man with a flute leading these kids away. </p><p>“Oh god, a pedophile is leading children into a forest.” Byul said without taking her eyes off the kids. “I bet we’re in England.”</p><p>Yongsun jumped up and wrapped the bed sheet around her as she joined Byul by the window. She gasped loudly as she realised who that man was. </p><p>“Byul, that’s the Pied Piper!” She pointed at him. “We’re not in England, this is Germany.”</p><p>“Were... were we supposed to stop him?” Byul asked as her eyes widened dramatically. </p><p>Yongsun shrugged. “I dunno. I mean, no one came by to get us to stop him, did they?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Someone could have knocked but I didn’t really hear anything besides you moaning my name.”</p><p>“You moaned louder than me.” Yongsun crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. </p><p>“We must have scared them off.” Byul shrugged. </p><p>Yongsun hummed in response just as a flash of a brilliant white light bounced off the wooden walls of their room. Yongsun shrieked and jumped into Byul’s arms not unlike Scooby-Doo does with Shaggy. </p><p>The shiny metal door of the bunker stood out against the dark wood of the tavern. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they walked towards it. Yongsun pulled back just as Byul’s hand reached the handle. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Byul asked. </p><p>“What happened here between us, what does it mean?” Yongsun knew now wasn’t the right time to ask, but she needed some kind of clarification. She was ready to jump head first into whatever the younger girl wanted, but needed reassurance that she wanted it just as much as Yongsun. </p><p>Byul licked her lips. “It can mean whatever you need it to mean.” She knew it wasn’t really an answer and as Yongsun opened her mouth to presumably yell at her, she continued. “I do find you attractive, Yong. You’re so strong and so beautiful and so annoying that I really want you to stay with me forever. Whether it’s as a friendship or relationship, I don’t care as long as I have you in my life.” </p><p>Yongsun nodded her head slowly. Somewhat satisfied with Byul’s answer. She held out a hand for the younger woman to take and almost squealed as she felt her sheets began to droop. With her free hand, she clutched the sheets tightly to herself and watched as Byul laughed and opened the bunker door. </p><p>“When this is all over, we’ll need to properly speak about what happened.” Yongsun said as the door slammed closed. </p><p>“We will.” Byul agreed as the room began shaking violently. </p><p>It stopped moving once again and both girls stayed rooted to the floor. Neither willing to leave the safety of the bunker for anything. They held onto each other for a second until Byul sighed and went to open the door. </p><p>“Wait.” Yongsun held her hand. “What happens if we refuse to leave?”</p><p>“I’ll probably get stabbed again.” Byul laughed but there was no humour in her tone. </p><p>“I mean it.” Yongsun’s eyes were wide and pleading. “Let’s stay here.”</p><p>Byul nodded. “Okay.” </p><p>They stayed inside the bunker and held onto one another. The room began shaking violently again as the door slammed itself open. They both jumped at the sounds of the metallic door bouncing off the wall adjacent to it. Yongsun buried her head against Byul’s chest before she felt herself being flung out the door. </p><p>She fell onto dry dirt and instantly felt the heat on her neck. She watched as Byul stumbled forward and fell face first against a wooden building. Something felt weird about Byul as she watched the younger girl groan loudly and clutch at her nose. </p><p>“Byul, your hair...” She trailed off as she pointed at the top of Byul’s head. </p><p>Byul’s normally long black locks were replaced with a rather shortened hair style that made her look like a Korean Justin Bieber. Yongsun had to admit she actually looked quite sexy like that, but the facial expressions Byul was pulling as she clutched at her short hair was ruining the sexiness. </p><p>“Where are we now?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Yong, look!”</p><p>“Why are they standing like that?”</p><p>“They’re having a sundown showdown! That guy is gonna spit out his tooth pick, then saw ‘Draw’ and then they’ll shoot!”</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>“I’ll bet you twenty thousand won that the one that looks like Clint Eastwood will win.”</p><p>“Byul, they both look like Clint Eastwood.”</p><p>“Oh, then I can’t lose.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think the next guess at where they are is easier than Germany. Can you guess?</p><p>Also, writing sexual scenes is so hard. If you find a writer that writes them so well give them some extra love. Because it's hard. </p><p>As always thank you for reading! And for guessing their next travel destination! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wild Wild West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are we now?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Yong, look!”</p><p>“Why are they standing like that?”</p><p>“They’re having a sundown showdown! That guy is gonna spit out his tooth pick, then saw ‘Draw’ and then they’ll shoot!”</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>“I’ll bet you twenty thousand won that the one that looks like Clint Eastwood will win.”</p><p>“Byul, they both look like Clint Eastwood.”</p><p>“Oh, then I can’t lose.”</p><p>Yongsun rolled her eyes at the younger woman. She politely pushed passed a couple of bystanders that were eagerly awaiting the outcome of the stand off with a whining Byul trailing after her. The older woman yelled something about not wanting to see someone get shot causing Byul to whine louder. </p><p>The small town was eerily silent as the two walked away from the crowd but suddenly one lone shot rang around the streets followed by a loud cheer. Byul looked back to see which man won but couldn’t see a thing besides the backs of random people. </p><p>A small man reeking of body odour was thrown through a small set of doors and landed right at the feet of the two girls. He jumped to his feet and swayed a few times before limping away quickly. The two girls looked at one another and just as they tried to enter the establishment the man was tossed out of, another man came running at them. He was an ageing man with a long and thick moustache and his clothes were the cleanest looking set either woman had seen here yet. </p><p>“Marshal! Marshal!” He yelled as he ran at them. His hand was clutching at the hat atop his head and his free hand was moving comically in the air. </p><p>“He talking to us?” Byul asked Yongsun. </p><p>Yongsun shrugged just as something shiny on Byul’s chest flashed in her eyes. She looked at it carefully before poking it with her finger causing Byul to wince slightly. </p><p>“U.S. Marshal.” She read out the words. “That’s you.”</p><p>“Oh, so my name is Marshal? Or is it U.S.? How do American names work? Family name comes last, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. So maybe your first name begins with a U?”</p><p>“Can you think of any English names that begin with U?”</p><p>“Just Ursula from The Little Mermaid.”</p><p>“Awesome.” Byul rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. </p><p>The man stopped just short of them and bent over gasping for air. The two women looked at each other once again and both of them considered leaving the man to catch his breath. Just as they began to walk away, he stood up right and offered a sweaty hand for Byul to grasp. </p><p>“I’m the mayor here.” He said as he grabbed Byul’s hesitant hand and shook it a few times. “The names Judge Burke and it’s mighty fine to be meetin’ y’all.” </p><p>Byul grimaced as she took her hand back and subtly wiped it on the back of her pants. “I’m Marshal, apparently.”</p><p>Judge Burke looked delighted as he motioned with his hand for both women to follow him. “I know! I’ve been begging the government for months to send us a U.S. Marshal and I’ve finally got one. And one that comes with a mighty fine lookin’ wife.”</p><p>Ignoring the glare he got from Yongsun, he began showing them around the small town and giving a running commentary on what each place was, who worked there and the best places to avoid when the sun goes down. He ended the tour in the sheriff’s office. The place was deserted. Bars aligned one side of the small building and a desk was set up on the opposite side. Various guns were mounted on the wall next to nearly a dozen wanted posters. </p><p>There was a room just next to the desk that Judge Burke indicated it was a bedroom of sorts. He even winked creepily at Byul as his eyes looked Yongsun up and down. Byul stepped in front of the older woman to shield her from the eyes of the mayor who cleared his throat, shook Byul’s hand again and left. </p><p>Yongsun wandered over to the desk and took a seat as Byul began messing around with the large array of weapons just casually mounted on the wall. </p><p>“We are definitely in America.” Byul laughed. “Why would they leave these guns unguarded and the door unlocked?” </p><p>“Don’t know.” Yongsun answered. “The real question is, why are we here? The cowboy era is a dangerous one, plus we’re Asian. Anything could happen to us.” </p><p>“We’ll be fine.” Byul shrugged nonchalantly. </p><p>The brunette groaned. “How do you know that?”</p><p>“Because,” She sat atop the desk, “I honestly don’t think any of this is real. I think I fell and hit my head and I’m currently in a coma fighting for my life.”</p><p>“And what about me?”</p><p>“You’re not real either.”</p><p>Yongsun rolled her eyes and groaned. “I am real. Maybe you’re not real.”</p><p>“No, I’m real.” She swung her legs back and forth. “Maybe we’re both real and somehow we’re both in the same coma dream thing.”</p><p>“That’s stupid.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“It just makes no sense.”</p><p>“Oh and I suppose us fighting dinosaurs, pharaohs, Greek mythology, Romans, Mongolians and then chilling in a Black Plague bed does make sense?”</p><p>“Fair point, well made.” Yongsun shrugged. “Either way, nothing makes any sense but the best thing to do is not doubt that one of us is or isn’t real.”</p><p>Byul nodded her head in agreement before a silence fell over them. She began to make silly noises with her mouth that were grating on Yongsun’s last nerves. Just as the older woman was about to jump up, grab a gun and shoot the younger of the two, Byul casually walked to the door and motioned for Yongsun to follow. </p><p>“Wanna go to the salon?” She asked as she opened the door. </p><p>“Oh my god, yes.” Yongsun sprang to her feet quickly and followed Byul out the door. </p><p>The people stopped and stared at them as they sauntered passed. Byul grasped Yongsun’s hand in hers as she noticed a few wayward stares flashing her way. The sun was setting slowly in the west as a man was hastily running around the town lighting lanterns to illuminate the streets. </p><p>Just before they made it to the saloon, Yongsun spoke, “So, if the bunker changed your hair to a two thousand and eight Justin Bieber, did it change anything else?” </p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Have you checked?”</p><p>“Yong, are you asking if I have a penis?” She said it way too loudly and it gained the attention of a few bystanders. Some shook their heads at them, others giggled behind their hands and one man shot Byul a look full of sympathy. </p><p>“...yes.” </p><p>Byul shook her head as they continued moving towards the saloon. “I don’t.”</p><p>The saloon was packed out with customers drinking, gambling and smoking. The entire place was a concoction of various smells and it made both girls gag slightly once they entered. On the stage there was half a dozen women in long and frilly black dresses dancing to a fast piano song. They kicked their legs up in the air and held onto the bottom of their dresses in their hands. They even bent over a few times to reveal pink panties and tights. </p><p>The men were all so hooked on the dancing women that none of them noticed Byul and Yongsun entering. Byul almost tripped over a few men as her attention was captured by the dancing women. Yongsun rolled her eyes at her and eyed the establishment they were in. </p><p>“I thought you said we were going to a salon.” She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p>“This is a salon.”</p><p>“This is a saloon!”</p><p>Before Byul was given the chance to retort, a short man with greying hair and a very aged face walked up to them. He tipped his hat to them and grinned at Yongsun before opening his mouth, “Well, well, well.” His voice was intimidatingly deep. </p><p>“Three ‘well’s is never a good sign.” Byul whispered under her breath. </p><p>“I heard there was a new Marshal in town and wanted to introduce myself.” He held out a hand for Byul to take. “Johnny Fingers’ is the name or you can call me The Kid.” </p><p>The nickname sounded so familiar to the raven haired woman but she couldn’t quite remember where she heard it before. Instead, she held out her hand and shook his. He smiled sickly as he turned his attention on Yongsun who glared at him and hid partially behind Byul. </p><p>“My names Byul,” She captured his attention back from Yongsun, “Or if we’re using fake names, Moonstar.” She motioned behind her with her thumb, “That’s Solar.” </p><p>“Have you met the mayor?” He asked as he reached behind the bar for a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He poured out a glass for himself and one for Byul. </p><p>Byul nodded and grimaced as the liquid burned the back of her throat. “Yeah, short little guy with an annoying voice.” </p><p>“That’s the one. Likes to think he runs this town but I got news for ya Sonny Jim.” He leaned in close to Byul’s ear causing her to nearly gag over the toxic emissions coming from his mouth. “I own this town, ya hear? And no U.S. Marshal is gonna stop that.” </p><p>Taking the hint, Byul stepped back and licked her lips slowly. The chatter around the saloon quietened down rapidly, even the dancing women stopped to watch Byul and Johnny speak. The bartender poured them both another drink. Johnny tipped the warm liquid down his throat and patted Byul’s shoulder. </p><p>“We understand each other?” He asked with a wink. </p><p>Before Byul could respond, Judge Burke entered the saloon loudly and ran up to where Byul was. He fixed Johnny his most intimidating glare which caused the man to laugh in response. </p><p>“Ah, Marshal,” He smiled at Byul, “Glad to see you’ve met Johnny Fingers. He’s the reason why we’ve been begging the United States Government for over a year for a U.S. Marshal! He’s just robbed the bank and shot one of the bankers!” </p><p>“I didn’t mean to shoot him, he just wouldn’t give me my money.” Johnny held up his hands. </p><p>“You have to put money into the bank first before you can withdraw any funds!” </p><p>“Well, nobody told me that.” He chuckled grimly as the bartender filled up his glass again. “Do you have any proof that I shot him? Any witnesses?” </p><p>“No! Because you shot the only witness.” </p><p>“That’s a shame.” He knocked back another drink. “Because without witnesses, how can you be so sure it was me?” </p><p>“You just admitted it! And in front of a U.S. Marshal too!” </p><p>“I don’t think the Marshal heard me.” He laughed as his bony finger pointed at a slightly swaying Byul. She held out her glass to which the bartender continued to fill until the bottle was empty. </p><p>“This is disgusting, but I feel amazing.” She slurred as she began losing control of her limbs. Yongsun had to wrap one of Byul’s arms around her shoulders to steady the younger girl. Byul just giggled uncontrollably at the bewildered expression on Judge Burke’s face. </p><p>Yongsun sent the Judge an apologetic look before pulling Byul out from the saloon and back to the sheriffs office. They stumbled and swayed the entire walk back and had some locals laughing at how much of a lightweight Byul was. </p><p>Judge Burke sighed as he watched them leave. Johnny just laughed as the bartender poured him another glass. The inhabitants of the saloon went back to their own business and began singing, gambling and drinking again. </p><p>“I don’t fancy your Marshal much.” Johnny said. </p><p>Judge Burke turned to him and eyed him intimidatingly. “Oh, but now that he’s here, you can’t do Jack squat in this town and if you harm him you’ll have the entire United States cavalry after ya!” He turned and walked out from the saloon and back home. </p><p>“He’s right, Johnny.” The bartender said. “Can’t touch a Marshal.” </p><p>“I don’t have to.” He shrugged. “There are so many dangers in the west. Snakes, coyotes, bandits and the like. I won’t hurt that Marshal.” He winked. </p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>Byul awoke to the worlds most banging headache. She opened one eye just to close it immediately and hiss like a vampire as the sun bore down on her. Reaching around her, she tried to grab something, anything that she could but could only find soft yet slightly musty smelling bedsheets. Groaning, she finally dragged herself up into a sitting position on the bed. </p><p>Yongsun was no where to be seen in the small bedroom and that alerted Byul right away. She stood up, stumbled a few steps and fell on her ass as the room span around her. She groaned again as she crawled on her hands and knees towards the door that led to the sheriffs office. </p><p>“Byul, what are you doing?” Yongsun asked as soon as she spotted Byul crawling out the door. </p><p>“Yong, I’m dying.” She moaned as she flopped face first on the floor. “Send for help.” </p><p>“Nope.” Yongsun raised her feet so they rested on top of the desk. “It’s your own fault for downing all that cowboy whiskey.” </p><p>The younger girl slowly rose to her feet and leaned heavily against the wall. “It was so good yet so bad at the same time.” </p><p>Yongsun hummed in response before grabbing a wanted sign from the wall and shoving it in Byul’s face. “That’s Jonny Fingers, or as he’s known around here, The Kid. He’s a mass murderer with a fifty thousand dollar reward on his head.” </p><p>“So you’re saying we shoot him and claim the rewards?”</p><p>“Byul, how will we spend the money? We don’t live in nineteenth century America.” </p><p>“Oh. Yeah.” </p><p>A knock came at the door that was ridiculously too loud for Byul’s poor hungover ears. She covered them as Judge Burke entered and smiled at them both. He began a long and boring rant about Johnny Fingers that almost put Byul to sleep but Yongsun was listening with a rapt attention. </p><p>“We need to get something solid on him.” He sat down on the sheriffs desk. </p><p>“Why don’t you just run him out of town?” Byul asked as she grabbed Yongsun’s glass of water and downed it in two gulps. </p><p>“The people are too scared of him. That’s why we need you here to catch him in the act and arrest him.”</p><p>Byul buckled a belt loosely around her waist and placed a revolver inside the holster. Placing a hat on top of her head, she asked, “What if he kills me?”</p><p>“You’re a U.S. Marshal. He’s not stupid enough to kill you.” Judge Burke scoffed. </p><p>That didn’t exactly fill Byul with any confidence, but the Judge seemed certain so she nodded her head at him. The rustling of the door opening quickly snapped all their attention to the entrance of the sheriffs office just as Johnny Fingers waltzed in like he owned the place. </p><p>“Marshal! I’m glad I’ve caught you.” He smiled warmly at Byul who greeted him with a smile of her own. His eyes rested on Yongsun for a few seconds too long causing her to glare at him and cover her chest with her arms. He cleared his throat as he approached Byul. “I heard from a girl of mine that a few cattle rustlers are planning to steal Old Man Mckenzie’s cattle tonight and I reckon you’d want to know that.” </p><p>Judge Burke’s beady eyes latched onto Johnny’s neutral looking face. “How do you know that?”</p><p>“I told ya. One of my girls told me. She ain’t got nothin’ to do with it, mind. It was a client of hers that told her.” His face betrayed nothing and his smile seemed genuine. “He didn’t try to rope her in or nothin’. He just talks in his sleep.” </p><p>“Thank you, Johnny.” Byul bowed her head slightly at the man as he turned to leave. “Are you sure you want to get rid of him? He seems lovely.” </p><p>“He’s a monster!” Judge Burke yelled. “But if there is a cattle rustling gang in operation tonight, you’d better be prepared. Old Man Mckenzie’s barn is about a twenty minute horse ride behind the liquor store.” </p><p>The Judge stood up and followed Johnny out the door leaving the two girls behind. As they waited for the sun to fall and the moon to rise, they began planning on what to do when the cattle rustlers arrive. </p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>“Are we early, or late?” Byul asked as they walked into the barn. </p><p>Yongsun shrugged as she walked around the completely empty barn. There were stacks and stacks of hay all around them but no signs of any life besides the two girls walking around with shotguns in their hands. </p><p>“Maybe the cattle haven’t arrived yet.” The older of the two suggested. “They go out to chill in the sun and eat grass during the day and then get locked up here at night, right?”</p><p>“Yong, I’m not a cow expert. I dunno.” Byul said sarcastically as she lowered her weapon. She sat down on a bale of hay and held out a hand for Yongsun to take. </p><p>The older woman rolled her eyes at Byul but accepted the hand that dragged her quickly into Byul’s embrace. Yongsun was stood in between Byul’s legs as the younger woman reached over and placed Yongsun’s arms around her neck. She grinned up at the brunette and wiggled her eyebrows. </p><p>“Wanna have a roll in the hay?” She winked. </p><p>Yongsun snorted loudly at the greasy way Byul winked and grinned at her. The younger woman’s smile fell slightly. Yongsun used the arms around her shoulders to tip Byul’s head up and slowly leaned down to kiss the raven haired woman. </p><p>Most of her body weight began pushing the younger woman down so her back was against the hay. Yongsun climbed on top of her and pushed her so that her entire body was on top of the hay pile. </p><p>They stayed like this for a while as their lips moulded against one another and their tongues fought in a valiant effort to establish dominance over the other. Just as Byul finally managed to grope at Yongsun’s chest under her shirt, a strange smell was coming from the entrance of the barn. </p><p>They both pushed off from one another as the barn caught fire and smoke started rising into the air. Yongsun screamed as she looked around to try and find another exit but to no avail. </p><p>“Byul! What are we gonna do?” She screeched as she began running around mindlessly in the open space of the barn. </p><p>Waving her arms wildly, Byul yelled out a quick, “Well, I don’t know, do i?” </p><p>A booming laugher sounded all around them as Johnny Fingers’ voice darted into their ears. “Goodbye, Marshal! Shoulda’ left when you had the chance.” </p><p>“I called you lovely, you motherfucker!” Byul yelled as she ran into one of the barn walls to try and break through. She just bounced off it rather comically and landed in a pile of cow manure. </p><p>Yongsun snorted at her as she helped her up. Byul continued throwing herself at walls to try and break the wooden structure as Yongsun tried to think of a smarter way to escape. She analysed nearly every inch of the barn before her eyes latched onto a small opening right at the very top. </p><p>“Byul, stop!” She grabbed onto the younger woman’s arm and instantly regretted it as she could feel the manure between her fingers. She wiped them on a clean part of Byul’s shirt and pointed upwards. </p><p>Following her finger, Byul spotted the opening and ran over to a small ledge under neath it. They were too short to jump and climb it, so Byul clasped her hands together in order to give Yongsun a boost up. Byul waited for Yongsun to reach her hand down to grab on to and almost screamed when Yongsun pulled her hand back. </p><p>“Wipe your hands first.” Yongsun said with her own hand clutched to her chest. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s got cow poop on it!”</p><p>“Yongsun we’re about to die and all you care about is cow poop?!” </p><p>“Wipe your hand on your shirt and I’ll lift you up!” She waited as Byul threw her hands up in the air and very dramatically wiped the manure from her fingers. “It’s your own fault for thinking you were stronger than a fucking barn!” </p><p>Groaning loudly, Byul jumped up and grasped onto Yongsun’s outstretched hand. She pulled the younger woman up almost effortlessly and repeated their actions up another ledge. The opening was just big enough for both girls to fit through. They fell a few feet and landed in a huge pile of, what they hoped was, mud. </p><p>Yongsun lifted her head up and gagged over the sight of the pig pen they fell into. Byul just laughed and pointed at her. The brunette grabbed a handful of whatever it was they were sitting on and launched it at Byul’s face, hitting her perfectly and knocking her down onto her back. </p><p>Wiping her face, Yongsun then stood up and, without helping Byul, walked in the direction of the town. Byul followed on behind her and scraped as much of the mud and dirt off herself as she possibly could. </p><p>The towns people gasped as they watched them enter the small town. Johnny Fingers was bragging about how he ran the Marshal and his wife out of town only for them to return in such an abhorrent state. Yongsun’s eyes flashed dangerously as she stormed into the saloon. Every single voice was silenced as her eyes locked onto the man that tried to burn them alive. </p><p>“Shit.” Johnny yelled loudly as he ran out the back door with Yongsun chasing him down. </p><p>Byul kept slipping on the ridiculous amount of layers under her boots, but eventually caught up to them. Yongsun had Johnny pinned against a wall with Byul’s revolver placed between his shoulder blades. </p><p>“How...?”</p><p>“He made us jump in pig poop! I have pig poop in my hair! No matter what I’ll do in my life I will always remember that time I had to jump into a big pile of pig poop just to save myself from burning to death!” She wanted nothing more than to whack this man a few times with Byul’s revolver, but she was slightly worried that he’d run away before she got the chance. Instead she held out one of her hands and barked at Byul, “Handcuffs!”</p><p>Byul handed them over quickly and winced when Yongsun snatched them from her and forced Johnny’s hands behind his back. As soon as his hands were secure she let out a barrage of hits to his shoulders with her bare hand before yelling loudly and walking away. She left Byul to take care of Johnny as she entered the saloon and almost begged the bartender to set a bath up for her. </p><p>As soon as she entered the hot soapy water, she instantly sighed lovingly. The water turned brown rather quickly and sadly was over before it even started, but at least she was able to wash off the mud and manure from her body. Byul entered a few moments later and grinned at the sight of Yongsun wearing nothing but a towel. </p><p>Just as she began to make her way to the older woman a stern voice called out to her. “Don’t you even think about it.”</p><p>“I wasn’t gonna do anything.” Byul mumbled as she folded her arms across her chest in a huff. </p><p>“You were either going to touch me with your poop covered hands or pull my towel down.” She turned to the younger woman slowly. “Don’t you dare.” She said as she held up a finger. </p><p>Groaning because she was caught, Byul rolled her eyes and washed her hands off in the remnants of Yongsun’s bath and waited patiently for the younger woman to quickly change out of her towel she she could dry her hands with it. </p><p>“What happens now?” Yongsun asked as she sat down on a comfy bed. </p><p>“Judge Burke was waiting for us in the sheriffs office. Apparently he got a telegraph from Washington saying that the new Marshal had just been dispatched and should arrive in a week or two.” </p><p>“Oh. So he knows...”</p><p>Byul nodded. “Yeah, he knows we’re not who we say we are. But he was overjoyed when I brought in Johnny Fingers so he said he won’t prosecute us.” She sat down next to Yongsun who held her nose. “Did you know Washington is the capital of the U.S.? I always thought it was New York.” </p><p>“I think everyone assumes it’s New York. Kinda like how everyone thinks Sydney is the capital of Australia.” </p><p>“.... It’s not?”</p><p>“No, it’s Canberra.” Yongsun laughed. “I only know that because of the tourism course I took in university.” </p><p>Byul hummed in response as a comfortable silence fell upon them. Just as Yongsun was about to break it, Byul began sniffing her arms and gagged at the smell. Yongsun giggled behind her hands and pushed the younger woman off the bed as a bright white light shined around the room. The bunker door appeared just in between to the windows much to the relief of the two women. </p><p>“I’m bringing my shotgun.” Byul grinned as she held it up. </p><p>“No.” Yongsun said authoritatively. “Put it down.”</p><p>Grumbling, Byul did as she was told but kept on her belt with the revolver holstered to it. They climbed in the bunker just as the belt fell to the ground with a thump. </p><p>“You need to wear it tighter.” Yongsun rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I can’t wear it tighter.” Byul protested as she picked it up. “It pinches my tummy.” </p><p>Before Yongsun got the chance to respond the entire bunker shook violently again as another blinding white light submerged them. They stumbled towards the door and almost jumped out. Neither of them wishing to be pushed out by it again. </p><p>“God I hope we’re somewhere with clean water.” Byul moaned as she opened her eyes. “The ocean? Well not exactly what I had in mind, but that’s what I get for not being specific.” </p><p>“Byul, there’s a suicidal woman leaning over those bars over there.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh shit, I know who that is and where we are!”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“Wait, he’s coming.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Hurry up, bro, save her!”</p><p>“Byul, who?”</p><p>“She’s gonna jump and that poor moneyless bastard isn’t here yet?”</p><p>“Stop talking we need to save her!”</p><p>“Jack will save her!”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Jack’s gonna come in and-OH MY GOD SHE JUMPED! SHE ISN’T SUPPOSED TO JUMP!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a lot harder to write than I expected. The characters and settings are based of a 1960's comedy Carry On Cowboy. I do hope you enjoyed. </p><p>Also, if you like Moonsun in the Wild West, I do recommend reading the story Red Moon Redemption. Beautifully written and well managed. Idk how to tag it, but you'll be able to find it if you look!</p><p>Where are they now? I think it's easy enough. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Titanic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains a TW due to it being The Titanic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Byul, there’s a suicidal woman leaning over those bars over there.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh shit, I know who that is and where we are!”</p>
<p>“Go on.”</p>
<p>“Wait, he’s coming.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Hurry up, bro, save her!”</p>
<p>“Byul, who?”</p>
<p>“She’s gonna jump and that poor moneyless bastard isn’t here yet?”</p>
<p>“Stop talking we need to save her!”</p>
<p>“Jack will save her!”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Jack’s gonna come in and-OH MY GOD SHE JUMPED! SHE ISN’T SUPPOSED TO JUMP!” Byul’s hands clasped behind her head as her mouth fell open. She slowly sank to her knees in shock and stared at the spot over the railings that the woman once occupied. </p>
<p>Yongsun, as alert and reactionary as ever, ran over to the back of the ship and spotted the woman clinging on to the bottom bar for dear life. With one helpless scream over to a still in shock Moonbyul, she reached across and clasped onto this woman’s free hand. </p>
<p>“I changed my mind!” She yelled frantically. “I don’t want to do it like this.” </p>
<p>Byul turned almost green as she looked over the bars and realised how high up they were. She shook her head clear of the thoughts of falling off the back of the ship to hold her hand out to help Yongsun pull her up. This woman was heavy, though she didn’t look it. And it disappointed Byul immensely that she looked nothing like Kate Winslet. Her necklaces, rings, earrings and whole ensemble of jewellery weighed more than the woman herself. </p>
<p>They struggled to pull this woman to safety, but luckily they managed to drag her useless unhelpful body over the railings and accidentally dropped her quite heavily on the wooden deck. Her body was shaking violently due to either the adrenaline currently pumping through her veins or due to the cold. Byul and Yongsun stood over her just as five crew members sprinted over to them. </p>
<p>Yongsun just sighed as she held her hands up in surrender, but Byul backed off away from the men. Her eyes darted all around the deck for some sort of quick exit and once she spotted an opening she ran for it. She didn’t get far as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and slammed her against the floor. </p>
<p>“Why?” Yongsun asked as Byul was currently being placed in handcuffs. </p>
<p>The younger woman was left face down on the deck with her arms cuffed behind her back. “Yong, we’re Asian in nineteen twelve and by the look of our clothes, we’re clearly poor. What do you think will happen to us?” </p>
<p>“That’s a good point.” The older of the two mumbled. </p>
<p>A short plump man swiftly made his way over to them and pulled the woman up. He was a few inches smaller than the woman causing Byul to snort at the height difference. His eyes snapped onto her before he laughed and turned back to the woman. </p>
<p>“Celine, are you okay?” He asked in an unusually high voice. He sounded like a thirteen year old girl that just sucked on a  helium balloon. Byul snorted again. </p>
<p>The woman, Celine, nodded. Her voice shook with each and every word she spoke. “P-please release them,” She pointed at the two women currently in handcuffs, “T-they saved m-me.” </p>
<p>“But they were trying to rob you. We saw them hovering over you, miss.” A crew member said in disbelief. </p>
<p>“No.” Celine shook her head. “I slipped over the side and they both pulled me up and back onto the ship.” </p>
<p>“Is that true?” The man with the ridiculously high voice barked out at the two woman still handcuffed. </p>
<p>Byul shrugged as best she could considering her current position. “I mean, kinda. I don’t think she slipped exactly, more threw-“</p>
<p>“Yes!” Yongsun snapped as she tried to get the younger woman to stop talking. “She slipped and we pulled her back over the railings.” </p>
<p>“Ah.” The man threw an arm around Celine’s shoulders and began to pull her away from the scene. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>The handcuffs from behind Byul’s back disappeared and the woman quickly jumped to her feet. She shuffled over to Yongsun who was also being freed and stood behind her. Not only was she disappointed that the woman they saved looked nothing like Kate Winslet, she was also disappointed that she was called Celine instead of Rose. She’d never be able to watch The Titanic again without knowing that the romance was a lie. </p>
<p>“I thought we’d at least get a meal.” Byul mumbled loud enough for the man to hear. “Jack got a meal.”</p>
<p>He turned back and scowled at Byul. The look in Celine’s eyes urged him to saunter back over to the two woman and hold out his hand. Byul looked it up and down, but Yongsun grasped it firmly and shook it. His eyes danced over Byul’s frame a little too uncomfortably for the younger woman’s liking. </p>
<p>“Whitney Moore.” He smiled. </p>
<p>“Whitney?” Byul snorted. “Isn’t that a girls name? Like Whitney Houston?” </p>
<p>“Whitney Houston isn’t alive yet, you idiot.” Yongsun whispered quietly over her shoulder. </p>
<p>The man cleared his throat. “It is both a female and male name. Anyway,” he waved his chubby hand, “I am inviting you to a meal at our table tomorrow night. Please dress accordingly.” </p>
<p>And with that, he whisked Celine away. The crew members also grumbled and left the two women alone at the back of the ship. They had no idea what to do or where to go. They just had to sit and wait for tomorrow night. Byul briefly wondered if the bunker would speed up time so they didn’t have to wait. She would have voiced her thought if she wasn’t slightly worried about Yongsun’s reaction. Instead they sat side by side on a bench that overlooked the ocean. </p>
<p>The ship on the movie The Titanic was almost an exact same replica as the one they were currently on. The props department really captured the beauty of this great ship. Byul was almost sad that it was going to sink in only a few days time. Wait. Oh shit. </p>
<p>“Yong, this ship sinks.” Byul said with panic laced in her voice. </p>
<p>“I know. I’ve seen the movie.” Yongsun waved a hand at the younger woman. </p>
<p>Byul shook her head. “No, Yong, listen to me. This ship will sink soon. We need to get off it!” </p>
<p>“How exactly do we get off? Jump off like Celine? You can’t swim!”</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe she isn’t called Rose.” Byul sighed. “And no, obviously not. You heard what Leonardo DaVinci said in that movie? It’s like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body, and as someone who’s actually been stabbed a few times already, I don’t wanna suffer through that.”</p>
<p>“DiCaprio.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It was Leonardo DiCaprio not DaVinci.” </p>
<p>“Oh. Then who’s DaVinci?”</p>
<p>“Some painter. Drew Moaning Myrtle or something like that.”</p>
<p>“That was Harry Potter.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“This conversation is a train wreck. I’m ending it.” Byul stood up and began wandering around the ships deck. Yongsun followed behind her but made no attempts to start a conversation. </p>
<p>Again, visually the ship was exquisite and again it was a shame it was going to sink soon. Rich people smoke and drank to their hearts content wherever they wanted to and even wolf whistled at the two as they hurried past them. Yongsun glared at the men whereas Byul couldn’t decide whether or not she was annoyed by the attention. </p>
<p>Since the start of their journey through time, Yongsun gained the attention of nearly every man they came across. Byul wasn’t sure if she was jealous of the attention Yongsun was getting because she felt possessive over the older woman or if she was envious of the attention because she secretly wanted it. She was always the attention seeker growing up, even if she reacted shyly to any and all kinds of attention. She would always become flustered if the spot light was solely on her, but whenever she sang, danced or would rap, her confidence would spring forth and it was as though she was an entirely different person. </p>
<p>Byul shook her head to clear the thoughts in her mind. She didn’t want to decide whether she was jealous or envious. Anyway, all these people shes met are dead anyway. Who’d want the approval of some dead guy? </p>
<p>“Do you think we should warn someone about the iceberg?” Yongsun asked as they entered the ship and instantly warmed up. People in expensive suits turned their noses up at them and huffed past them. </p>
<p>“No.” Byul shook her head. “We’d have to talk to like ten people and they’d just lock us up for being a pair of loons. ‘Oh, hello, me and my friend here are from the future and on the fourth day of this journey we will sink due to an iceberg.’ We sound like nutters.” </p>
<p>Yongsun nodded and shrugged. “True and then they wouldn’t have made the movie because the ship never sank.”</p>
<p>“Exactly, it’s a necessary evil.” </p>
<p>“We’re gonna be reborn as earth worms, aren’t we?” </p>
<p>“Either that or tapeworms.” They both shuddered. </p>
<p>They both wandered around the ship for hours. They slowly descended towards the steerage section of The Titanic and were overjoyed at the upbeat music, dancing and excessive drinking occurring here. Unlike the top decks, no one took any notice of the two girls as they slipped inside and took a seat by a table at the back. </p>
<p>Drinks were automatically placed down in front of them by a busty barmaid. The contents of the glass was purely black with an inch of white foam on the top. Both girls looked at one another as if to urge the other to take a mouthful first. </p>
<p>“After you.” Byul gestured to the glass. </p>
<p>“You first.” </p>
<p>“Age before beauty.”</p>
<p>Yongsun wanted to throw her glass at Byul’s stupid head for that comment. Instead she growled slightly and lifted the glass to her lips to take a small sip. She grimaced at the taste and almost gagged over it. She slammed the glass down and shoved it as far away from her as possible. </p>
<p>Laughing at the faces the older woman was pulling, Byul lifted her own glass up and took a small swig. It didn’t taste as bad as Yongsun made out. That woman was ridiculously dramatic when it came to tasting things. She wondered if she would have a similar reaction if she ever went down-</p>
<p>No. Byul shook her head. They still hadn’t spoken properly about what happened between them in a plague ridden bed in Europe. Their promises to talk about it if they  ever actually get home made them shove everything to the back of their minds. </p>
<p>“Tastes like Guinness.” She shrugged as she took another gulp. </p>
<p>“Tastes like ass.” Yongsun gagged again. </p>
<p>“How do you know what ass tastes like?” </p>
<p>Checkmate. Yongsun’s mouth fell open and she resembled a fish out of water as her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to come out with any sort of comeback against the younger woman. Byul just sat back smugly and took another gulp of her warm beer. </p>
<p>After waiting a whole minute for a reply, all that came out of Yongsun’s mouth before she folded her arms across her chest in a huff was, “Shut up.” </p>
<p>Feeling rather proud of herself, Byul took another huge gulp from the glass but chocked on it violently as a huge man grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. He moved her to the small platform in the middle of the room and dragged her along to the music. </p>
<p>Okay, that envious feeling that came over Byul before was gone. Now that she was being manhandled by some oaf to a ridiculously fast beat, she knew she didn’t like this kind of attention. She prayed silently  to whatever god that made the iceberg and asked them to hurry up with the collision so she could slip away from this man. Of course, no such luck came as Byul was being swung around the room like a rag doll. She was not in the slightest enjoying this, but one person was. </p>
<p>Yongsun was cackling from her table as she watched Byul fly around the room. She wished so badly that she had her phone so she could record this disaster. Byul was arguably the best within their group regarding choreography and she prided herself on her dance moves. So Yongsun could tell how much she hated this... this... whatever the fuck this dancing was. </p>
<p>Eventually, the man grew tried through the physical exertion and, with a sloppy kiss placed on the back of Byul’s hand, he slipped from the room and followed his friends back to their living quarters. Byul wiped her hand on a passing child’s back. The smell from his breath lingered on the back of the younger woman’s hand and she held it in front of her with a disgusted look on her face. If someone offered to chop it off, she wouldn’t say no. </p>
<p>Yongsun was still cackling away like an evil witch in a twentieth century Disney movie when Byul sat back down. Her eyes formed little crescent moons, her laugh was uneven and squeaky and two little dimples formed at the edges of her bottom lip. Although Byul was beginning to adore that laugh of hers, she also hated the reasoning behind it. Some man just grabbed her and no one cared. She couldn’t wait to disappear from this timezone. </p>
<p>The room began to filter out one by one until the two girls with no where else to go were left over. It was possibly nearly three in the morning and the staff in the room just wanted to go back to their rooms for their regulation four hours of sleep before being thrust back into their shitty underpaid jobs. But as neither girl even looked like they were about to leave, the workers became agitated and almost threw them both out. </p>
<p>They wandered back to the upper decks and sat on a wooden deck chair that reclined into a bed. It was still annoyingly cold outside so they shared the same one. The sun poked its head above the clouds sometime later and the murmurings of rich folk woke both women up. They were once again judged and mocked by these rich folk but their judgement meant nothing to Byul. She just smiled at them knowing that soon they will lose not only all of their priceless heirlooms but also some will lose their lives. </p>
<p>Before Byul could feel even the slightest bit ashamed of her thoughts, Celine walked towards them. Her head was down and her shoulders slumped. Whatever was on the poor woman’s mind last night was clearly still effecting her. </p>
<p>Yongsun reached out her hand to stop the woman. She looked initially alarmed at the touch but when she raised her eyes to look at the person brave enough to touch her, she smiled warmly. </p>
<p>“Oh, thank heavens it’s you.” She raised her free hand to place over her racing heart before taking a seat on the wooden chair next to theirs. She immediately stood back up when she realised she was sat on something. On the chair sat a sketchbook. A randomly abandoned sketchbook filled with various drawings ranging from still life to naked models. Celine blushed slightly before holding the sketchbook out. </p>
<p>Byul grabbed it immediately and giggled like a little child when she spotted the boobs that made Celine blush. Yongsun just rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the younger girl and fought off the sudden urge to tear the book from her hands and throw it overboard. </p>
<p>“Did you draw those?” Celine asked the younger woman. “Are you an artist?”</p>
<p>“Wheein’s the artist in the group.” Byul mumbled as she skipped over a few pages of nearly naked men. She stopped as the face of the maknae’s of Mamamoo entered her head. “Oh my god I forgot about Wheein and Hyejin.” </p>
<p>Yongsun’s eyes flashed with a guilty shimmer as she too forgot about the two youngest members of their group. “Oh shit, I wonder what they’re doing.” </p>
<p>“Did you leave them in Southampton?” Celine asked innocently. </p>
<p>“It’s pronounced ‘South Korea’.” Yongsun corrected. </p>
<p>“Southampton is the city in England that The Titanic sailed from.” Byul rolled her eyes. “And South Korea doesn’t exist yet. It’s just Korea.” </p>
<p>“Then why does everything say Liverpool?” </p>
<p>“It was probably made in Liverpool.”</p>
<p>Celine interrupted. “Actually it was built in Ireland.” </p>
<p>“Oh. Maybe the people who built it are fans of the soccer team Liverpool and wanted everyone to know.” </p>
<p>“Makes sense.” Yongsun shrugged. </p>
<p>Celine wanted so badly to correct them again, but instead she let it slide. The sun was out and to anyone within the confines of the ships heat, the sheer sight of the sun would fool them into thinking it was a lovely and warm sunny morning. Whereas in fact, it was fucking cold. </p>
<p>It was still early enough that the crews were still serving breakfast. This was the time where the servants of the rich and powerful took their pets out to poop on the deck that the poor people were permitted to be on. The smell of it wafted over to the three of them causing Byul and Yongsun to retch. They did not expect nor want to get a nose full of posh dog droppings. But on the list of shit things that’s happened to them, it’s definitely down low on it. </p>
<p>Celine stood abruptly as someone emerged behind the two girls. Panic set into her features as Whitney came into view. He smiled sweetly at them and unnerved Byul by leaving his gaze on her slightly longer than necessary. </p>
<p>“Good morning, girls.” He smiled at them. Celine looked even more panicked than before as his gaze lifted from Byul onto her. </p>
<p>“Swap seats with me.” Byul whispered urgently across to Yongsun. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“He gives me the creeps.”</p>
<p>“So you want him to give me the creeps instead?”</p>
<p>“Yongsun, just take one for the team.”</p>
<p>The older woman sighed and swapped seats with Byul as discretely as she could considering both Whitney and Celine were staring at them. The two girls offered up not excuse as to why they moved, they just looked at the other two with faux interest. </p>
<p>“Okay...” Whitney’s eyebrows knitted together at the bizarre behaviour of the two women before turning his attention back to Celine. “Are you coming for breakfast?”</p>
<p>Both stomachs of Yongsun and Byul rumbled at the sound of breakfast. It was almost comedic timing and it amused Whitney. He turned back to the two girls and held out a hand. </p>
<p>“No.” Byul panicked slightly before realising that he was reaching for Yongsun instead of her. “Oh, yes. Take her.” She pushed the older woman closer to Whitney. Yongsun glared at the younger woman and got nothing but an apologetic shrug of the shoulders in return. </p>
<p>Although they were dressed like extra’s from Oliver The Musical, Whitney still lead them to the upper class breakfast hall. The smells were divine and Byul almost floated over to their table. As soon as their asses were on their chairs a wide variety of foods were placed down in front of them. </p>
<p>Whitney attempted on several occasions to initiate a conversation with his two lower class guests but to no avail. Instead the two ate in silence as they chowed down on the meals provided. Whitney turned his attention to the woman besides him. </p>
<p>“Soon we will be in New York, darling.” He clasped her hand tightly between his own. “And you will be Mrs Whitney Moore.”</p>
<p>“I’m not changing my first name.” Celine mumbled almost inaudibly. </p>
<p>“Oh, no.” He shook his head as though he’s never heard anything so silly. “That’s just how we’ll be invited to functions. Mr and Mrs Whitney Moore.” </p>
<p>Celine was beginning to turn green. She excused herself and calmly walked to the front doors of the hall before bolting off - most probably to throw up. Byul and Yongsun looked at one another through mouthfuls of delicious food. After coming to an unspoken agreement, they both stood up and followed Celine. Byul made sure to stuff extra food in her pockets just in case she was feeling peckish later. </p>
<p>The woman was found once again on the deck of the ship with her head over the railings. Yongsun patted her on the back gently with one hand whilst holding back the loose strands of hair with the other. Byul just stood to the side awkwardly with half a bread roll sticking out of her mouth. Yongsun rolled her eyes at her before turning her attention to the woman currently throwing up. </p>
<p>“I can’t marry him.” She blurted out once the initial nausea went away. </p>
<p>“I don’t blame you.” Byul said as she leaned over the railings still munching on her bread roll. “His head looks like a foot.” </p>
<p>“Byul!” Yongsun scolded. This girl had enough problems without Byul mocking the man she was supposed to marry. </p>
<p>“What?” Byul held her hands up. “He does!”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Yongsun replied, “You shouldn’t say things like that.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to say his head doesn’t look like a foot?”</p>
<p>“...” Her eyes shifted from side to side. “You shouldn’t say things like that.”</p>
<p>Celine stood up right but still leaned against the railings. She sighed loudly as she pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes and rubbed them harshly. She should have jumped. She should have let the waves crash over her and end her miserable existence. She shouldn’t have clung on to her terrible life. Marrying Whitney was going to kill her. A life sentence she couldn’t escape from. </p>
<p>Byul fished another bread roll from her pocket and held it out for Yongsun. She glared at the younger woman for being so insensitive but still grabbed the bread and took a huge bite. Byul grinned smugly at her but Yongsun focused her energy on a hyperventilating Celine. </p>
<p>With one arm around Yongsun’s shoulders and the other in Byul’s grasp, Celine was escorted from the deck of the ship down below to her own quarters. The room was magnificent. Various paintings were hung up proudly on the walls signed by people neither girl knew, until one name stuck out amongst them all. </p>
<p>“Yong, look!” Byul whispered just as the older woman lay Celine down on her bed. “Picasso! Should we steal it?” </p>
<p>“No!” Yongsun scolded her. </p>
<p>Byul huffed. “Why not? It’s just gonna sink with the rest of this shit.” </p>
<p>“Then let it sink.” </p>
<p>Byul groaned loudly and waved her arms around like a child. Yongsun ignored her and instead walked over to the woman currently shaking in the bed. The two standing women looked at one another as poor Celine succumbed to tiredness. </p>
<p>“What do we do? Just leave?” Byul asked as she moved to stand besides Yongsun. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. But we look sketchy in here just watching her sleep.”</p>
<p>“All we need is an erection and a knife in our hands and then we’ve copied the plot of every horror movie ever produced by Hollywood.” </p>
<p>“You’re so weird.” Yongsun lifted a hand to Byul’s shoulder. “I love it.” </p>
<p>They sat down on the furniture besides the bed and waited for Celine to wake up. Well, Yongsun sat down. Byul began rummaging around the room in an attempt to find something she could play with. Yongsun almost fell asleep herself but the constant slamming of doors and drawers kept her awake. </p>
<p>Just as she took the plunge to yell at Byul and kick her ass out of the room, a knock came at the door. They didn’t wait for someone to answer either as a bubbly woman in a fur coat barged into the room. </p>
<p>She had a huge grin on her face but it quickly disappeared when she caught sight of two strangers in her friends room. One siting patiently and the other with her hand currently in a chest of drawers. </p>
<p>“Celine!” She screeched as she picked up a nearby case and tossed it at Byul. The leather case knocked the woman and sent her flying to the floor. Before Byul could stand up to defend herself, she felt the woman sit on her chest as she called her friends name out again. “Celine!”</p>
<p>Yongsun darted over to the two and attempted to pull the other woman off. She wasn’t a tiny little thing either. Her ass was wider than Byul’s frame. All Yongsun could see of her friend were her flailing legs. </p>
<p>Celine awoke sharply and tilted her head in confusion before her brain kickstarted and she remembered who everyone was. She jumped off the bed and grasped onto the woman’s other arm and helped Yongsun lift her up off of a gasping Byul. </p>
<p>“Molly, what are you doing here?” Celine asked the woman. </p>
<p>“Whitney said you were unwell so I came to see how you were.” This woman’s accent reminded Yongsun of the movie The Help. She thinks they’re called Southern Belles. “And then I came here to see that girl stealing from you!” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t stealing.” Byul gasped. “I just wanted to find a toy to play with.”</p>
<p>“You really are a child.” Yongsun sighed as she rubbed her eyes. </p>
<p>“Bite me.” Rolling her eyes, Byul stood up. “Wait, did you say your name was Molly?”</p>
<p>Molly nodded. “Indeed I did.”</p>
<p>“Are you classed as ‘new money’?”</p>
<p>“I suppose some people call me that.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a heart of gold?”</p>
<p>“I hope so.”</p>
<p>“Can I hug you?” </p>
<p>Molly grinned and held out her arms for Byul to sink into. She lifted the other woman off the floor and almost swung her around the room. She placed Byul back down and ruffled her hair messily. </p>
<p>“You were my favourite character.” She blurted out before she could stop herself. Molly and Celine looked at one another with confused expressions on their faces and Yongsun just facepalmed. </p>
<p>“Favourite character?” Molly asked. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Byul began sweating as she tried to come up with a lie. “Back in my country there was a story about a woman called Molly and she was like a hero to us.” </p>
<p>Seeming satisfied with the answer, Molly turned back to Celine and began chatting animatedly about things that bored both Byul and Yongsun. The older woman crept up next to Byul and harshly whispered across to her. </p>
<p>“Nice save.”</p>
<p>Byul rolled her eyes. “What? She doesn’t know if that’s right or not. I could have told her the queen of Korea was called Molly and she’d eat it up.” </p>
<p>“So, are you two joining us for a meal tonight?” Molly turned her attention back to the other two women. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Yongsun smiled. </p>
<p>“Do either of you have anything nice to wear?” She looked distastefully down at their clothes. Their silence answered her question. “Come by my room, last door at the end of this hall by five and I’ll get you both lookin’ mighty fine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Byul, what are you doing?” Yongsun asked as the sun began to settle in the sky. </p>
<p>“Trust me.” Byul responded as she dragged the older woman to the front of the ship. </p>
<p>Thanks to Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet, it was almost impossible to be able to do this on an actual ship. But as no one has ever done it before, Byul thought it best to be the trend setter. </p>
<p>She pulled Yongsun to the front and stood her in the exact spot that Rose was stood on in the arguably best scene of the movie. Yongsun gasped as she watched the ocean split into two by the ship. The sun was setting below the clouds giving the sky an orange glow. She held out her arms and closed her eyes as her mouth formed a huge grin. </p>
<p>She felt Byul’s arms around her waist holding onto her just in case she took a tumble. Byul’s head came to rest on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“This is wonderful.” Yongsun breathed. </p>
<p>“We had to do this before this shit-tip sank.” </p>
<p>Yongsun nodded before leaning her head back. Byul watched as she leaned in close and kissed her passionately. A strong gust of wind hit them and knocked them backwards onto the ship just as a few crew members began milling about behind them. They blushed as their eyes met. </p>
<p>“We should go.” Yongsun mumbled. </p>
<p>The walk back to Molly’s room was one full of silence. Both of them were rather exhausted and not looking forward to a meal with a bunch of rich people that were most likely going to look down at them both. Once again Byul was willing the iceberg to hit quicker than when it actually did. </p>
<p>Molly opened the door and smiled warmly at both girls. She whisked Yongsun away and with the help of her maids made her look extravagant. When they were finally done with her, she looked like a princess. Byul’s heart jumped into her throat at the sight of Yongsun. </p>
<p>Byul, however, was more difficult to dress. The woman wanted to wear something more masculine but all Molly had for a woman was dresses. Byul sneakily asked if she had a son to which Molly replied with a scoff, “Of course I do.”</p>
<p>After a nearly twenty minute conversation with the older woman, she finally relented with a scowl on her face and allowed the young woman to wear one of her son’s suits. The pants were slightly too long and the sleeves reached her fingertips, but Byul added her own sort of style to the outfit. Instead of it looking oversized, it actually suited the woman. </p>
<p>The looks they were getting from the other upper class rich people were easily brushed off by Molly. She mumbled to Byul that the women were probably strangely attracted to her and that the men were jealous that they didn’t look as good in their suits as her. </p>
<p>As soon as they entered the clock staircase, Yongsun stayed at the top and waited for Byul and Molly to get to the bottom. As soon as Byul turned when she realised Yongsun wasn’t with them, she smiled knowing full well what was on the others mind. </p>
<p>She watched in awe as Yongsun descended the staircase in almost slow motion. She looked truly ethereal in this moment and Byul just wished she had something other that her memories to remember this moment by. A video or a photo or something other than just her mind. </p>
<p>As soon as she reached the bottom step, Byul held out a hand for Yongsun to take. The older woman grinned as she clutched onto Byul’s outstretched hand and they walked behind Molly on their way into the dining hall. </p>
<p>Celine, Whitney and a whole host of other nameless faces were sat at the table. Yongsun was almost pushed by Byul into an empty chair besides Whitney whilst she took the seat besides Yongsun and some random man. Celine was facing the two at the table. Her eyes were downcast and her face turned green again. </p>
<p>The dinner began with not a single person mentioning Byul’s outfit. Instead they judged silently and carried on. The man next to Byul seemed really interested in her and again it gave her the creeps.</p>
<p>“Are you from steerage?” He asked as a waiter placed a new bottle of wine down in front of him. </p>
<p>“No.” Byul shook her head. “Bucheon, actually.” </p>
<p>“Care for a wine?” He held up the glass bottle. </p>
<p>“Oh, okay.” Byul began to whine. “It’s Yongsun. Sometimes I get the feeling that she likes me, sometimes I get the feeling that she wants to rip off my head and piss in my windpipes. Sometimes she’s really cute and sometimes she’s really annoying. And it’s really hard to tell which one outweighs the other.”</p>
<p>He awkwardly waved the wine bottle in the air. “I meant a glass of wine.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Then yes, fill it up.” </p>
<p>The dinner passed by a lot less terribly than either woman imagined. They were asked uncomfortable questions but they answered each one truthfully with a smile and without revealing that they were actually from the future. The people sat in absolute shock that these two had indoor toilets and private bathrooms inside their homes. Most poor people they knew shared a toilet between eighty of them. </p>
<p>They all made a silent pack to one day visit Korea and search for these indoor private toilets. To them it sounded magical. </p>
<p>Celine once again excused herself after she had finished eating. With a groan and a jab into her ribs, Byul hopped up with Yongsun and politely excused themselves too. Celine was mindlessly wandering the decks again when both girls caught up to her. She was hyperventilating and the other two had to force her to sit down. </p>
<p>“Keep breathing.” Yongsun murmured into her ear. </p>
<p>“I can’t escape him.” She gasped out in between breaths. </p>
<p>“Have you considered marrying him and then poisoning him?” Byul asked with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders. </p>
<p>“Byul! Don’t advocate murder.” Yongsun felt like all she’s done on this ship was scold Byul for saying something stupid. </p>
<p>“I’m not advocating it! I’m just saying she could marry him and then poison him to get all of his money.”</p>
<p>“That’s what advocating means.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Then yes I am.” </p>
<p>Yongsun’s eyes were beginning to hurt due to the amount of times she’s rolled them today. Celine laughed at them and rubbed her own eyes as the tears stopped and her breathing returned to normal. </p>
<p>“He’s not a bad guy.” She sniffed audibly. “And I couldn’t kill someone anyway.”</p>
<p>Byul shrugged. “It’s always an option. That or running away if you actually get to New York.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘if’?” </p>
<p>Again Byul panicked and again she thought on her feet. “I mean if as in you may still throw yourself off the ship.”</p>
<p>Yongsun shook her head at Byul’s piss poor answer. She sat down next to Celine and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Listen, he does seem nice. Maybe talk to him and tell him that you’re against this marriage and see what happens. If he acts like an asshole then do what Byul said and poison the fucker but if he accepts that you want to end it, then hopefully it works out for you.” </p>
<p>“You’re right.” Celine wiped away the rest of her tears and stood up quickly. “Thank you.” She whispered before storming off back into the direction of the dining hall. </p>
<p>Both Byul and Yongsun were stood by in silence. Neither knew what to do next. They were clearly supposed to still be here otherwise the bunker door would have come back. Maybe, they thought simultaneously, they were being punished for essentially telling a woman to murder someone. </p>
<p>They shook their heads. They were definitely being reborn as tapeworms. </p>
<p>“Wanna mess around in the cars until the door appears?” Byul asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hot steam hit the inside of the windows belonging to a black car. The leather seats were slippery, but Byul didn’t care. The air outside the car was almost freezing cold making the hot exhaled breaths fog the windows up instantly. </p>
<p>Suddenly a hand flew out of nowhere and smacked the inside of the window before dragging slightly and falling back down leaving an imprint on the glass. </p>
<p>“Byul, what are you doing?” Yongsun asked outside the car with her arms folded. </p>
<p>Byul’s head peeked up from under the window and she grinned as she pointed to the mark she made against the window. “I just really wanted to do the hand thing. I know this thing is gunna sink but I’m having a great time.”</p>
<p>“You do know Jack and Rose had sex to make the hand thing happen, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes but it’s too cold to take our clothes off and have sex.” Byul shrugged as she jumped out of the car. “Knowing how bad my luck has been on this absolute shitshow, I’d end up getting frostbite in my nipples.” </p>
<p>“Fair-“</p>
<p>A sudden jerk of the ship sent Yongsun and Byul flying to the ground. They looked at one another as realisation hit them. </p>
<p>The Titanic has been hit. </p>
<p>They quickly ran out from the cargo hold and jumped up a few flights of stairs until they were on the top deck. Huge slabs of ice was found on the front deck of the ship. Some men were kicking it around and having a whale of a time with it. Byul shook her head sympathetically at them. If only they knew what was about to happen.</p>
<p>No one was panicking like Yongsun imagined. She tried to remember how long it took The Titanic to sink. Nothing came to her mind as she frantically began looking around for the metal door leading to their safe bunker. </p>
<p>They ran from deck to deck in search of it but again to no avail. It seemed like the bunker had abandoned them on histories worst non-war related shipping disaster. Maybe they should have warned someone about the iceberg. Maybe that’s what they were supposed to do instead of accidentally encourage a woman to murder her husband. </p>
<p>They took the plunge to stay with the lifeboats as the ship began to dip slowly into the water. They were, thankfully, dressed in upper class clothing meaning as soon as these assholes realise that the ship is going down, they’ll be the first ones on board. </p>
<p>An hour or so later the lifeboats were finally being prepared. Byul’s arms were wrapped around a shaking Yongsun’s shoulders. She had taken off her dinner jacket to drape it over the older woman to somehow keep her arms warm. </p>
<p>A crew member ushered them both aboard quickly but began to lower the boat with only ten passengers. Yongsun jumped up to her feet and yelled loudly, “This thing can carry more than ten! Give us some more!” </p>
<p>The rich snobs on the boat turned their noses up at Yongsun’s outburst, clearly they disagreed and wanted the extra space for legroom rather than peoples lives. When the boat was full to the brim, two crew members rowed the boat away from the sinking ship and gave all those aboard a front row seat on what was going to happen. </p>
<p>“Byul! Yongsun!” Molly tapped their shoulders from behind them. </p>
<p>The two girls turned right away and relief washed over them at the sight of Molly. Her arms wrapped around them from behind and they sank back into her embrace. She whispered her thanks into the girls ears through eyes filled with tears. </p>
<p>“I only got on because of you.” She said to Yongsun. “If you wouldn’t have said that there was room, I’d still be stuck on that godforsaken ship.”</p>
<p>“Where’s Celine?” Byul asked. </p>
<p>Molly shrugged sadly. “I don’t know. I hope she gets out safely, but I honestly don’t know.” </p>
<p>Yongsun buried her head against Byul’s lap as the screams from the ship reached them. She refused to watch as people began jumping overboard in an attempt to not be on this ship whilst it sinks. People were fighting in the water over things to float on and a few gun shots rang in the distance. </p>
<p>Byul watched as flares ignited the sky moments before they fell back into the sea. A desperate call for any assistance. Byul knew that both she and Yongsun were lucky because they knew what was going to happen and they knew exactly what to do but most of these people were clueless. Some were even still trapped within the lower bowels of the ship. </p>
<p>The front of the ship dipped dangerously into the water just as the back of it began lifting upwards. This was it. Not long to go until the ship and all those inside it disappeared. The sounds coming from The Titanic were horrendous as was the visuals. Luckily Yongsun still refused to look but Byul couldn’t take her eyes off it. </p>
<p>It split in half just like in the movie and the back fell back into the ocean. The force of it sent rippling waves that incredibly hit their lifeboat and nearly tipped them. The back, still attached to the front by the bottom, soon followed the front of the ship and was swallowed by the ocean. </p>
<p>Everything was black. The moon was the only source of light. They could hear the splashing arms of people desperate to survive but they knew they had to stay away from them. Even if they were to only save one person, the force from it could tip the boat and then they’d all be fucked. </p>
<p>So instead they huddled tightly to one another and did the only thing that they could. They waited. Seconds turned into minutes that turned into hours before anyone came to rescue them. </p>
<p>The spring sun began to shine on them as another ship passed by. They waved their arms to gain the attention of it and they all cried with relief as men threw down ladders for them to climb. </p>
<p>“Welcome to the RMS Carpathia.” A crew member smiled as he saluted them. </p>
<p>Byul held on dearly to Yongsun as they hopped aboard the new ship. The older woman’s knees were bouncing off one another. She settled Yongsun down in a far away corner of the ship and happily accepted a blanket from a passing crew member. </p>
<p>Just as she wrapped it around Yongsun’s shoulders a flash of white light erupted in the sky and a door appeared behind them. They couldn’t wait to get out of this damn timezone and hopefully go to somewhere that contains a nice warm bed. </p>
<p>The mood inside the bunker was solemn as it shook. Byul still clung tightly to Yongsun as she held on just as tight. The door opened by itself this time giving them a preview of what was outside rather than making them wait until they’ve left. </p>
<p>“Are we back at the beginning?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god that chapter was looooong. But really fun to write. </p>
<p>Anyone else wanna watch The Titanic?</p>
<p>As always I hope you enjoyed enough to leave a comment! See you next time 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The End Of The Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are we back at the beginning?” <br/> <br/>Yongsun stepped out from the bunker and held an arm over her eyes to block out the bright shining sunlight. She felt Byul close behind her as the younger woman’s hand clasped onto her free one. </p><p>“I think we are.” Yongsun eventually replied as she surveyed her surroundings. </p><p>They seemed to be back in the wilderness of the forest that they unwillingly entered whilst trying to quickly vacate that crazy woman’s shop. Except, it wasn’t throwing it down with rain. The sun was shining and if they listened intently, they could hear birds singing. This place seemed to scream out a false sense of security and it put both girls on edge. </p><p>Something flashed in the distance making Yongsun wince slightly and rub her eyes. A door, completely different to the one attached to the bunker, began to reflect the sunlight off itself as if to tempt both women over. </p><p>“Should we open it?” Byul read Yongsun’s mind. </p><p>The brunette nodded slowly as they began to make their way over to the door. Something was off about them. Looking down at herself, Yongsun knew exactly what was off. </p><p>“Byul, we’re back in our normal clothes.” </p><p>The younger woman immediately looked down at herself with wide eyes as she inspected her clothing. She breathed a huge sigh of relief and held a hand over her heart. </p><p>“The mud stain is gone, thank god.” She grinned as she wiped metaphorical sweat off her forehead. “It looked like I had chronic diarrhoea and some of it slipped out.” </p><p>“You’re so gross.” Yongsun gagged. </p><p>Byul shrugged. “You weren’t calling me gross when we had sex.”</p><p>“What? We n- oh my god, we had sex.” Yongsun stopped dead in her tracks. “Byul, we can’t go through that door.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because if this is really over then we’d have to talk about what happened between us.” </p><p>“Is that bad?”</p><p>Yongsun’s worried eyes danced between Byul’s bright ones. “It’s not bad, but if we talk about what happened then we’ll have to talk about the future and if we talk about the future then we’ll realise that this between us isn’t possible.”</p><p>“Why isn’t it possible? If you want it and I want it, why can’t we have it?” </p><p>“Things will get in the way of everything, Byul. Our schedules, the group and so much more. I don’t want to lose what I found with you.” She cupped the younger woman’s face between her hands and rested their foreheads together. “But I also don’t want us to lose something we’ve worked so hard to gain.”</p><p>“What if we take things slowly?” Byul was clutching at straws. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“We act like just friends in front of people but when we’re alone we can be ourselves. No one has to know besides us.” She gently kissed the top of Yongsun’s head. “I really like you, Yong. I can’t go back to being just friends after this.” </p><p>Yongsun removed her hands from Byul’s face and instead wrapped them around the younger woman’s waist. She rested her head against Byul’s shoulder and mumbled almost incoherently, “We might have to.” </p><p>She felt Byul sag against her. If she listened closely, she could hear the younger woman’s heart break into a million pieces. Too many things could go wrong with them both and Yongsun needed to ensure that the needs of their group came first. Even if it meant breaking her own heart. </p><p>“Okay.” Was all Byul said as she detached herself from Yongsun’s embrace. She attempted to smile at the older woman but her eyes were red and her lips were quivering. </p><p>Instead of waiting for Yongsun to say anything, Byul pushed forward and opened the door. Yongsun took a deep breath and used the tips of her fingers to wipe away the stray tears that fell when Byul turned her back to her. Her chest hurt but she knew it was for the best. Mamamoo came first and as the leader, Yongsun had to ensure that fact. It didn’t made seeing Byul’s heartbroken face any easier. </p><p>The door lead off into the shop that Wheein and Hyejin forced them to. It seemed like years had passed since they were last here. The colour scheme was still that ugly shade of purple that made Byul gag, though. They both entered and sat down at the table. They waited for what felt like almost an eternity until the strange woman finally appeared and sat opposite them. </p><p>“Welcome back.” She smiled. “Did you have fun?”</p><p>Byul wanted nothing more than to leap across the table and strangle the woman. “Fun?” She laughed sarcastically. “Oh yeah, bundles of fun! Almost dying all the time is always fun!” </p><p>Yongsun placed a hand on Byul’s arm and had to bite back a smile at how she instantly calmed down. “Why did we have to go through all that?” </p><p>“You both have a wonderful future ahead of you. It would have been a shame if your ego’s got in the way of that.” The woman shrugged with a knowing glint in her eyes. </p><p>“Cut the annoying bullshit and tell us straight.” Byul spat out. “There’s so many people in this world that don’t get along worse than us two. Why did we have to go through that? And was it real? All the times I nearly died, was it real?” </p><p>“Sort of.” The woman stood up. “History will not remember you, nor any of your actions. But the bond you both have right now is the only real part of all of this.” </p><p>“Did you know that this would happen? That we’d bond? And....”</p><p>The woman headed over to a book shelf and chuckled to herself. She pulled a crystal ball out from behind a few books and placed it on the holder in the middle of the table. In the ball’s reflection, both girls could see themselves. First arguing over which way to go in the jungle and ending with Byul’s arms wrapped around Yongsun after The Titanic sunk. It was edited like a highlight reel from an episode of Big Brother. </p><p>“You both surprised me a lot.” She sat down. “I knew of the bond you both were able to possess, but I never would have guessed the extent of that bond surpassing anything more than friendship.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s back to friendship now.” Byul said bitterly. </p><p>“For now it’s probably for the best.” The woman shrugged. “But over time you will lean on one another and eventually you’ll fall back into each other’s embrace.” </p><p>“What does that mean?” Yongsun asked timidly. </p><p>The woman smiled. “You’re scared, because this is a new feeling for you and you’re putting your career ahead of your heart. But soon you’ll realise that having the love and attention from someone you adore is a much better feeling than having a crowd of fifty thousand people screaming for you.”</p><p>“Please stop speaking in riddles.” Byul groaned. “You remind me so much of thrush.”</p><p>“Oh, why?”</p><p>“Because you’re an irritating cu-“</p><p>“Byul!” </p><p>The younger woman bit her tongue as Yongsun flashed a glare at her. Although Yongsun completely agreed with Byul’s analysis of the strange woman, she was also very aware that this woman could send her back to the dinosaurs with one flick of her wrist if they pissed her off. </p><p>“Were we in any actual danger?” Yongsun asked as she held onto Byul’s hand to keep the other woman calm. </p><p>“Possibly.” The woman said. “I kept an eye on you both and only brought you out of danger once I saw your souls bond.” </p><p>“Wait, you sent the door when we were in danger and about to die, right?”</p><p>“No.” She shook her head. “Every time I brought back that door it was because you bonded, not because you were about to die.”</p><p>Byul stammered. “But... but...”</p><p>“During the Jurassic period, I could have brought the door back the instant you were bitten, Byul, but I didn’t. Your souls had to bond before the door would come back. Yongsun did what any leader would have done and took care of you even though you dismissed her earlier on. If Yongsun would have just left you to die, she’d still be stuck in the jungle running away from dinosaurs.” </p><p>“What about Egypt?” Yongsun asked. </p><p>“Byul saved you from the Pharaoh. Eventually he would have caught you and forced you to consummate your marriage. Byul risked her life to jump from balcony to balcony to help you escape.” </p><p>“Greece?”</p><p>“You both worked together to defeat a mythical creature. If I only brought back the door because you were in danger, I would have brought it back just as the Minotaur threw Byul at the statue of Poseidon. You bonded over Byul’s sexuality. It wasn’t the best way to find out about who Byul was, walking in on her and some woman-“</p><p>“Byul, stop grinning.” Yongsun scolded. </p><p>The younger woman bit down hard on her tongue to stop herself from grinning proudly. </p><p>“Yongsun, your acceptance of Byul’s sexuality was what bonded you the most in Greece. Acceptance is something people value above all else. The fact that it was so easy for you to accept Byul was enough for me to bring back the door.” </p><p>“What about Rome?” Yongsun asked. </p><p>Byul nodded. “Yeah, all that happened was me killing some guy and becoming the hero of Rome.” </p><p>The woman held up a hand. “Ah! That one was my favourite. I could feel Yongsun’s heart beating when you were fighting. The screams that came from her throat were that of utter terror. In that moment, nothing scared Yongsun more than losing you. I must admit I could feel something coming from Yongsun during your fight.” </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>The woman grinned. “Love. Simple, undiluted love for you.” </p><p>Yongsun blushed as she felt Byul’s eyes burning holes on the side of her face. “What about Korea?” </p><p>“Korea was the only timeline that scared me.” She admitted. “Those Mongols were a ruthless bunch at the beginning of their downfall in Korea. They had plans with you, Yongsun. Scary ones. I considered bringing you both back before they caught you the second time, but I wanted to see how it played out. Byul died for you, Yongsun. It was the ultimate sacrifice.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you bring us back after that if it was the ultimate sacrifice?” Byul asked as she rubbed the place on her chest where the Mongols spear pierced her. </p><p>The woman smiled. “You weren’t fully bonded yet. I had to make sure that you were bonded. You don’t only half stitch an open wound, do you? No, you stitch it all the way.”</p><p>“We can probably skip over Germany.” Yongsun mumbled with an embarrassed blush on her face. </p><p>The woman seemed to mirror Yongsun’s blush as she awkwardly laughed. “Ah, yes. I did not plan for you two to do what you did in Germany. You were supposed to help the locals with their children. But, oh well.” She scratched the back of her head. “You both bonded in the most intimate way possible during that time. It was incredible.”</p><p>“Did you watch us?” Byul’s face scrunched up in disgust. </p><p>“No.” The woman shook her head. “As soon as you both kissed I left the room.” </p><p>“Thank god.” Byul mumbled. “So, wait, if I did the ultimate sacrifice and then we bonded by having sex-“</p><p>“Byul!”</p><p>“Shush. Then why did we go to America and then on the Titanic?” </p><p>“I wanted to see how you’d react with your roles reversed in nineteenth century America. Byul, you were the leader so I made you a marshal. But in the end, Yongsun’s natural leadership took over and she ended up saving you both from burning in that barn and she also apprehended Johnny Fingers.” </p><p>Byul rolled her eyes at the proud look on Yongsun’s face. “What about the Titanic? Was that just you flexing? As if to say, I can also send you here? How cool am I?”</p><p>“You both saved lives.” The woman replied. “You stopped a woman from killing herself and then you saved multiple lives when you demanded more people access to your lifeboat.” </p><p>“What happened to Celine?” Byul suddenly asked. “Did her heart go on?” </p><p>“Did you just make a Titanic joke?” Yongsun asked with wide eyes. “I don’t know if that’s in poor taste or not.” </p><p>The woman cleared her throat. “She survived. The man she was supposed to marry, however, did not.” </p><p>“Oh. So everything worked out for her in the end.”</p><p>“Byul, someone died.”</p><p>“Yong, a lot of people died. But at least Celine didn’t have to marry that pug faced man.” </p><p>The woman stood as the two began to bicker. She placed her crystal ball back behind the books on her bookcase before standing behind her chair. One look from her silenced the other two and almost forced them to obediently look and listen. </p><p>“You both must go now. Live your lives and don’t be scared to lean on each other when times get rough. Your souls have been bonded and your lives will be forever entwined. Go.” </p><p>With one wave of her hand a sudden gust of wind knocked them to their feet and almost pushed them in the direction of the shops entrance. There was a banging sound on the other side of the door causing both girls to look at one another cautiously before they grabbed each others hand and opened the door. </p><p>“Yongsun! Byul!” Two bodies slammed against them and pulled them both in for a bone crushing hug. </p><p>Both Wheein and Hyejin dragged them out from the shops entrance and into the streets of Seoul. Many passers by eyed them but their judgmental looks went unnoticed as both older women initiated a group hug. </p><p>“We’re so glad to see you.” Yongsun pulled back from the hug and grinned at the familiar faces. </p><p>“How long have we been gone for?” Byul asked. </p><p>Both Wheein and Hyejin looked at one another with confused looks on their faces. Hyejin almost laughed as she replied, “About five minutes.” </p><p>“Fuck off, seriously?” The two nodded. “If we were gone for five minutes then why did you hug us so dramatically?”</p><p>“We thought you got kidnapped! Sorry for worrying about you.” Wheein rolled her eyes. </p><p>“You both look spooked.” Hyejin eyed them. “What happened in there?” </p><p>Both Byul and Yongsun looked at one another for a few seconds before they both broke out into a huge grin. Byul slung one arm around Yongsun’s shoulders, much to the amazement of the younger two, and smugly smiled at them as they walked away. </p><p>“Nothing much.” Yongsun shrugged as she wrapped one arm around Byul’s waist. </p><p>Wheein and Hyejin were bamboozled by this sudden change of attitude to one another. One minute they’re throwing cereal at one another and the next they’re practically glued to the hip. They turned back to the shop and almost jumped into one another’s arms when they realised it was gone. They ran quickly over to the other two who were happily chatting amongst themselves.</p><p>They looked at one another again and shrugged. The older two’s sudden change in attitude did, admittedly, worry both girls a little, but if it meant that they could finally debut without any animosity, then they were happy. </p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t make sense.” Hyejin scratched her head as Wheein paced around the small living room. </p><p>“I know.” Wheein agreed. </p><p>Hyejin pointed in the direction of the bedroom. “They even did their facial routines together and had a singalong!” </p><p>“I know.” The shorter woman nodded. “Something happened in that store. Maybe the woman gave them a potion? She did seem like a witch.” </p><p>“Maybe she killed them and replaced them with clones?”</p><p>“It’ll take longer than just a few minutes to kill and replace those two.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>Wheein pointed to the closed bedroom door.  “What do you think they’re doing?”</p><p>“If they’re our Yongsun and Byul, probably sleeping. But if they’re evil clones, probably plotting the end of the world.” Hyejin was only half joking. </p><p>“Go check.”</p><p>“You check.”</p><p>“No, you.”</p><p>“No, you.”</p><p>“Hyejin, I am your elder, go check.”</p><p>“You’re barely three months older, not exactly old enough for me to call you unnie.”</p><p>Wheein rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Kids these days are so disrespectful.” She held out a hand for the younger woman to take. “Let’s spy on them together.” </p><p>Hyejin nodded and took the shorter woman’s hand. They crept over to the closed bedroom door and slowly opened it. It creaked loudly but the noises didn’t seem to wake either woman. Hyejin turned the flashlight on on her phone and shone it over the two sleeping women. </p><p>Byul was lay on her back with an arm wrapped around Yongsun’s shoulders. The older woman’s head was resting against Byul’s chest with an arm and a leg wrapped around the younger woman. Both seemed to be in a peaceful slumber and their position further confused the other two. Hyejin snapped a quick picture of them both with the full intentions of shoving it in their faces during breakfast. </p><p>“Evidence.” She shrugged when Wheein gave her a strange look. </p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>An Hour Earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Byul entered the bedroom with Yongsun just behind her. They couldn’t wait to finally fall asleep in their own bed and not wake up somewhere in time before the invention of toilet paper. Yongsun jumped on Byul’s bed and held her arms out wide open for the younger woman. Byul grinned as she sunk into Yongsun’s warm embrace. </p><p>“Is this what it’s like being just friends with you?” Byul asked as she rested her body on top of Yongsun’s. </p><p>“We’re not just friends, though.” Yongsun chuckled. “We’re soulmates, remember.” </p><p>“Just soulmates?” </p><p>“Byul...”</p><p>“I’m just saying, we could be more.” Byul looked up at Yongsun. </p><p>“If we become more then it has to work out.” Yongsun said authoritatively. “If it doesn’t work then that’s Mamamoo over.” </p><p>Byul nodded her head as her heart leapt into her throat. “It’ll work, I promise.”</p><p>Instead of replying or voicing her doubts, Yongsun smiled at the younger woman and happily accepted a kiss from Byul, which within no time turned into a full on make out. </p><p>Yongsun was right. They needed to work. For the good of themselves and their group. Byul made a promise to herself to work on their secret relationship and to listen and learn from Yongsun’s worries. They often fought one another and their fights would show on stage but after a few days, they’d both come back to one another. </p><p>During their time travelling adventures, they both realised how much the depended on one another and how valuable and strong their relationship really was. They just hoped it would be strong enough to overcome each and every obstacle they’d surely have to face. </p><p>Time will judge them, but for right now all they had was time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please read the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Thank You!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I absolutely love the support this little story has gotten and I’m sorry I didn’t throw them into more time zones like a lot of you wanted. I do hope you’ve enjoyed and I’d like to spare a special mention to all those who did take the time to comment by thanking you with this chapter! I was a little too shy to reply to people so I hope this makes up for it! </p><p>Thank you again to all these people. </p><p>Scorpy_11<br/>KuroiYuki88<br/>nebulous_blob<br/>Ziii0021<br/>IoanaMew<br/>Fletcher_nill<br/>maria<br/>Erzascarlett95<br/>Milk_Yeah<br/>gmp<br/>Uroko_T<br/>xanas<br/>marie_cara<br/>eightdaysaweek </p><p> </p><p>If you’re wondering what’s gunna replace my Wednesday updates, it’ll be this story:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30188565/chapters/74382396</p><p>It will still be Moonsun and features a trans character. If anyone was interested :). </p><p>Hope you enjoyed this story!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have too many stories going on, but shit loads of spare time. </p>
<p>I dunno if that description is any good, but hello!</p>
<p>it's me again and I've had this in my mind so I thought fuck it, write it, post it and see who likes it! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>basically it's a time travel au. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>there will be some violence and some gore, but there will also be Moonsun! And that’s what we want, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you like it, that’s awesome, leave a comment and/or an kudos. If you don’t, I hope you find something better to read :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>